


Yuri and Victor, life and love after the GPF!

by SaphiraFly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Massage, Mention of Past Drama, Mention of Past Sexual Assault, POV First Person, Smut, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, True Love, lot of first time, penis massage, sweet and gentle sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraFly/pseuds/SaphiraFly
Summary: Yuri déménage en Russie pour habiter avec Victor. Il découvre que la vie de son idole de jeunesse n'est pas aussi rose qu'il l'aurait cru.Victor ne semble pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de retourner faire de la compétition et cela affecte son humeur beaucoup plus qu'il l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, Yuri est là pour le supporter dans sa décision.Plus Yuri en apprend sur le passé de Victor, plus il se rend compte que le succès vient avec son lot de drame. Victor a probablement pris la meilleure décision de sa vie en se sauvant à Hasetsu, car se rapprocher de Yuri va changer sa vie à tout jamais. Il ne sera plus jamais seul pour supporter le poids de son existence, et le quotidien va devenir de plus en plus excitant.***Cette histoire est une suite direct de l'épisode 12 de la série.Dans cette nouvelle, nous suivons l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux tourtereaux dans leur quotidien parfois ordinaire, parfois mouvementé.Alerte: Rapprochements en vue! Préparez-vous à beaucoup de fluffyness et des scènes de relations explicites détaillées.





	1. Début d'une nouvelle vie!

**Author's Note:**

> Cette série a conquis mon coeur! Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ces deux personnages et j'espère que ma version de leur futur après la série vous plaira. 
> 
> J'aime bien imaginer que l'humeur joviale et ultra positive de Victor est en quelque sorte une façade et que lorsqu'il se remémore des souvenirs douloureux, son masque se brise en morceaux et Yuri est là pour l'aider à les recoller.

Victor Nikiforov, mon idole de jeunesse, mon inspiration, mon coach. J'ai tellement admiré cet homme. J'ai tellement espérer le rencontrer un jour, patiner sur la même glace que lui. 

Eh bien! Ce rêve s'est réalisé! 

J'ai encore de la difficulté à croire tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière année. D'abord, Victor qui arrive chez moi, entièrement nu?!

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai ton nouveau coach. Tu vas te rendre au GPF et tu vas gagner! » *Clin d’œil*

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je repense à ces moments. C'était tellement surréaliste que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. 

La route a été longue et difficile pour me rendre jusqu'au GPF. Lorsque Victor est apparu dans ma vie, j'étais dans un creux de ma carrière, même de ma vie. Il m'a aidé à remonter la pente, à me remettre sur les tracks, et me dépasser physiquement et mentalement. Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Victor est pour moi la représentation même de l'optimisme. Peu importe comment les autres le percevaient ou le traitaient, il lui suffisait de tourner les talons et marcher dans la direction opposée avec le sourire aux lèvres. Son humeur est contagieuse et son sourire est si magnifique qu'il est impossible de ne pas le refléter. J'ai toujours imaginé Victor heureux, avec une vie parfaite. Il est le meilleur dans son domaine, totalement riche, pouvant faire ce qu'il veut lorsqu'il le veut, quoi demander de plus?

On dirait bien que je me suis trompé... mais bon, résumons un peu la situation.

Les choses se sont enchaînés rapidement depuis le GPF. Victor et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il allait me coacher encore pour une autre année. Par contre, vu qu'il avait décidé d'annoncer son grand retour, Victor allait avoir besoin de se faire coacher par Yakov de nouveau. Nous avons conclus que la meilleure solution serait que je déménage en Russie afin qu'il me coach à la même patinoire que lui s'entraîne.

Après la remise de prix, nous sommes rentrés à l’hôtel et Victor s'est bouqué un vol direction Saint-Pétersbourg avec l'intention faire un peu de ménage dans son appartement pour que je puisse m'y installer. Après avoir vécu la dernière année chez ma famille, il semblait totalement naturel que ce soit Victor qui m'héberge pour la prochaine année. Je ne peux cacher que j'avais extrêmement hâte de mettre les pieds chez Victor. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir hâte que je m'installe. Depuis que nous avions décidé cela, à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

Nous nous sommes rendus à l'aéroport et l’au revoir était déchirant. Je devais me rendre à Hasetsu afin de chercher quelque affaire et je serais de retour en Russie dans moins d'une semaine, mais tout de même, Victor n'a pas voulu me lâcher pendant dix minutes. Il me serrait fort contre lui, se cachait le visage dans le creux de mon cou et me murmurait à quel point il allait s'ennuyer. Parfois, je me demandais s’il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer. Si oui, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher, parce que moi-même j'avais de la difficulté à retenir mes larmes. Je n'ai jamais vécu une connexion aussi forte avec quelqu'un, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revivre la même angoisse de séparation que lorsqu'il était retourné auprès de Makkachin pendant la Coupe de Rostelecom. Les circonstances étaient différences pourtant, alors pourquoi j'avais autant de difficulté à me détacher de lui?...

Bref, la semaine a passé tout de même rapidement. J'ai paqueter mes vêtements, mes livres, mon ordinateur et je suis reparti en Russie. Mon cœur s'est rempli de joie lorsque j'ai aperçu Victor au loin alors que je mettais les pieds hors de l'autobus. Je me suis mis à courir sans même m'en rendre compte, et plus je me rapprochais de lui, plus mon cœur battait fort. Je me suis jeté sur lui, les bras grands ouverts et il m'a serré fort contre sa poitrine. Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant un bon moment, enfin je crois. Pour moi, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mais les râlements de Yurio m'ont fait descendre de mon nuage et j'ai dû me détacher de Victor pour lui envoyer un signe de main avec un mince sourire.

Lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur Victor de nouveau, je suis devenu les jambes molles et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Il me regardait tendrement avec ses yeux saphir-azure, un large sourire aux lèvres, le bout du nez et des oreilles rouge à cause du froid. À ce moment précis, je me suis dit qu'il était certainement la plus belle chose que j'avais vue de toute ma vie. J'ai senti la chaleur monter dans mon visage jusque dans mes oreilles, et j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard du siens. Il m'a fait un énorme sourire et a relâché sa prise autour de ma taille pour mettre ses mains gantelées sur mes oreilles.

« Tu as les oreilles rouges, tu aurais dû mettre quelque chose pour les protéger. » M'a-t-il dit avec son accent trop mignon.

« Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose. » J'ai répondu en levant mes mains et les posant sur ses propre oreilles.

Nous avons éclatés de rire en même temps, au grand dégoût de Yurio qui s'était mis à chialer de nouveau. Nous avons commencés à marcher vers le centre-ville de Saint-Pétersbourg, côte à côte, et j'avais de la difficulté à me retenir de lui prendre la main. 

Son appartement est littéralement près de tout! Des restaurants, des magasins, d'une épicerie, même de la patinoire où nous allions nous entraîner. J'étais vraiment soulagé de savoir que je n'allais pas devoir faire des centaines de voyages en autobus par semaine.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir... non mais, _réellement_ cette fois. J'étais tellement excité que j'avais de la misère à tenir en place. Victor a ouvert la porte et m'a invité à rentrer en premier, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque je suis rentré, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête.

Connaissant Victor, j'aurais cru que les murs auraient été colorés, tapissés de posters et de toiles. J'avais imaginé un décor disons plus extravagant que celui que j'avais devant moi. Oh, mais l'appartement était tout de même très beau, moderne et synonyme même de l'élégance. Les murs étaient gris, le plancher de couleur foncé, et les meubles se fondaient dans le décor de par leurs couleurs neutres. Le vide sur les murs m'a fait un pincement dans la poitrine. J'ai toujours vécu dans une chambre tapissée de ce qui me tenait à cœur, en l'occurrence des poster de Victor en train de patiner, et j'imaginais l'appartement de Victor dans la même optique.

Victor m'a pris mon manteau et m'a fait une visite guidée. L'appartement avait une disposition assez commune, avec un espace ouvert combinant la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Derrière la cuisine, il y avait un corridor qui menait vers une énorme salle de bain, la chambre des maîtres et deux autres pièces légèrement plus petites. Mon cœur s'est arrêté lorsque Victor m'a montré sa chambre. Je n’aurais jamais pensé un jour mettre les pieds dans la chambre à coucher de mon idole de toujours. J’étais excité comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction, mais en même temps attristé par le manque de détails personnels dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que le lit, avec une table de chevet de chaque côté, une commode sur le mur d'en face avec une lampe dessus, et c'est tout. 

« Yura, viens par-là. »

O-M-G! J'aimais tellement sa manière de rouler les R, et ce surnom me donnait des frissons dans la nuque. Je me suis approché de lui alors qu'il m'indiqua la porte en face de celle de sa chambre. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque je suis rentré dans la pièce. Il y avait un lit simple sous la fenêtre et un petit bureau juste en face.

« C'est ma chambre? » J'ai demandé d'une voix faible, même trop aiguë pour que je la reconnaisse.

« C'est pas grand-chose, je sais, mais j'ai essayé de placer les meubles comme dans ta chambre chez tes parents pour pas que tu te sentes trop dépaysés et- »

Je suis désolé Victor de t'avoir coupé dans ta phrase à ce moment-là, mais j'étais tellement heureux de constater que tu avais prévus une pièce juste pour moi dans ton chez toi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter dans tes bras!

J'ai senti Victor passer ses mains doucement dans mon dos pendant que je me pendais à son cou.

« Tu es content? » M'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille.

J'ai simplement fait un signe de la tête avec un petit son sorti du fond de ma gorge car j'avais trop peur d'éclater en larme si j'ouvrais la bouche. Il m'a serré plus fort contre lui, et je me sentais tellement bien que j'aurais pu m'endormir dans ses bras. Le vol avait été épuisant, et la veille, j'avais tellement hâte de partir que je n’avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Maintenant que j'étais arrivé à destination, la fatigue commençait à faire son chemin dans mon système. J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu la voix criarde de Yurio. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il nous avait suivis jusque chez Victor.

« Hey! J'ai faim! Vous pourriez terminer votre séance de minouchage pour qu'on puisse aller manger?! » Cria-t-il à partir du salon.

J'ai relâché mon emprise autour du cou de Victor pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'a fait un de ces regards tendres accompagnés d'un sourire qui m'ont rendu les jambes molles de nouveau. Il me tenait toujours contre lui et ne semblait aucunement stressé par l'impatience de Yurio.

« On va manger quelque part? » J'ai alors demandé.

« Seulement si tu te sens assez en forme. On peut commander quelque chose si tu veux. »

J'ai secoué la tête en disant que j'étais correct. En vérité, j'avais seulement envie de sauter sur le lit et m'endormir, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en lui faisant annuler ses plans.

Une fois rendu au restaurant, j'ai eu la surprise d'une ovation debout par les collèges de patinage de Victor. Il y avait Mila, Giorgi, Yakov et Lilia qui nous attendaient autour d'une grande table. Je les ai salués un à un en les remerciant pour leur présence. Tous et chacun m'ont serré la main ou fait une accolade me disant que j'étais le bienvenu à leur patinoire pour mes futurs entraînements. J'ai même remarqué l'effort de Yurio de ne pas m'envoyer promener lorsque je lui ai fait un câlin. J'ai salué Yakov en dernier. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter son regard. J'imagine qu'il était content de me voir? Je ne pourrai jamais être certain de ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Tout le monde avait pris place autour de la table et il ne restait qu'une chaise de libre entre Victor et Mila. Je me suis assis et je me suis penché vers Victor qui se pencha également vers moi. J'ai murmuré à l'oreiller qu'il me tendait :

« Victor, tu aurais été prêt à laisser tomber tout le monde ici pour qu'on mange seul chez toi si je te l'avais demandé? »

« Tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise, Yura. »

Sa réponse m'a surpris, et en même temps pas vraiment. J'ai soudainement réalisé l'objectif de cette soirée. Victor me connaît bien maintenant. Il savait que d'inviter tout le monde ce soir permettrait de casserait la glace du premier contact avec eux sur leur territoire et que je serais moins stressé à l'idée de m'imposer sur leur patinoire. Après le froid qu’il y a eu entre nous lors de la Coupe de Chine, Victor a fait de réels efforts pour tenter de mieux comprendre mon anxiété, et sur certains points, il a réussi à bien me cerner. Plus je passe de temps avec lui, et plus j'ai confiance en lui et en son jugement. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, et je sais qu'il va prendre bien soin de moi durant mon séjour en Russie.

Le souper était copieux et délicieux. J'étais vraiment content que Victor ai choisi un endroit de type familial au lieu d'un grand restaurant chic. Lilia, Yakov et Yurio ont quittés après le dessert afin de retourner chez eux. Mila et Giorgi sont restés avec Victor et moi pour prendre quelque verre. Je ne me souviens pas exactement combien de cocktails j'ai bu... mais ils étaient tous excellent! Une chance que l'appartement de Victor était assez proche pour que l'on puisse marcher pour revenir, car je ne crois pas que ni moi ni Victor aurions pu se diriger dans les stations de métro ou d'autobus sans se perdre.

Il était presque minuit. Nous avons réussi à se rendre sain et sauf chez Victor et je me suis écroulé sur le divan sans même enlever mes bottes. J'ai failli m'endormir sur le champ, mais j'ai senti quelque chose tirer sur mes bottes. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Makkachin mais lorsque j'ai levé la tête, j'ai vu Victor entreprendre une mini bataille contre mes lacets. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Victor aussi concentré de toute ma vie. J'ai éclaté de rire malgré moi.

« Attend Victor, je peux les enlever sans les détacher. » J'ai tenté de dire entre deux pouffées de rire.

J'ai ramené mes jambes vers moi, ce qui débalança Victor et le fit presque tomber sur moi. J'ai arrachés mes souliers de mes pieds et je les ai jetés vers l'entrée. Victor semblait tenter désespérément de retrouver son équilibre en s’agrippant sur le bord du divan. Il nous a fallu une quinzaine de minute pour calmer notre fou rire. J'étais rendu avec des énormes crampes au ventre, même que j'étais surpris de ne pas avoir déjà rejeté mon repas.

J'ai finalement été capable de me relever du divan et me diriger vers ma chambre. La majorité de mes effets personnels devraient être livrés à l'appartement le lendemain, mais j'avais toujours mon sac de voyage dans lequel je traînais le nécessaire pour m'habiller quelque jour. J'ai sorti de peine et de misère un pyjama et j'ai commencé à me déshabiller. Au moment où je commençais à mettre mes pantalons pour dormir, Victor est entré dans ma chambre avec deux verres d'eau dans les mains.

C'était peut-être l'alcool ou bien le fait que je n'avais plus vraiment quelque chose à lui cacher après qu'il m’ait vu entièrement nu plus d'une fois dans les sources chaudes chez mes parents, mais le fait que Victor arrive au moment où j'étais le moins habillé ne me mit pas du tout mal à l'aise. J'ai terminé de mettre mes pantalons, j'ai pris le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait. Nous avons doucement cogné nos verres ensemble avant de les boire. Cela n’avait définitivement pas aussi bon goût que mon dernier cocktail, mais c’était nécessaire. Victor a repris le verre une fois que je l'ai vidé et l'a ramené dans la cuisine. Je m'apprêtais à mettre un chandail pour dormir mais j'ai finalement décidé de rester torse nu à cause de la chaleur intense. Est-ce qu'il faisait aussi chaud lorsque je suis arrivé tout à l'heure?

Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain, et en passant près de la cuisine, je me suis accoté contre le comptoir et j'ai observé Victor mettre les verres souillés dans le lave-vaisselle. C'est fou comment il peut rendre un simple geste aussi gracieux qu'un mouvement de danse, et ce même en étant pompette. 

« Hey, Victor, merci pour le souper. C'était vraiment bien de voir tout le monde. »

« Je suis content que tu aies aimé ta soirée, Yura. » Dit-il en se relevant et me faisant le plus beau sourire du monde.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi. Je me suis vite retourné pour me laver le visage et me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je suis ressorti et que je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, j'ai aperçu Victor du coin de l'œil dans sa propre chambre. Je me suis retourné et sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, et je l’observais alors qu'il retirait son chandail et commençait à détacher lentement ses pantalons. Je me suis dépêché de me retourner et me diriger dans ma chambre avant qu'il me remarque, même si au fond de moi, je pense que j'aurais voulu rester pour observer le reste.

J'ai commencé lever les couvertures de mon lit afin de me glisser dedans lorsque j'ai entendu trois petits coups contre le cadre de la porte. J'ai levé les yeux pour apercevoir Victor, les pantalons toujours en place. Il a ouvert la bouche, les yeux exprimant une émotion qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre l'espoir et l'appréhension. Il a finalement laissé tomber son bras le long de son corps en soupirant.

« Bonne nuit, Yura. » Me dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Il s’est retourné et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque je me suis précipité pour le rejoindre dans le corridor.

« Victor, attend. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? »

Malgré le sourire qu'il semblait forcer sur son visage, son expression se rapprochait dangereusement vers la tristesse, et je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir dans cet état.

« Victor, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il a posé une main sur sa nuque et a commencé à parler de manière précipité avec une voix faible, les yeux rivés au sol.

« En fait... je voulais te proposer qu'on dorme ensemble, mais vu que tu viens d'arriver, je veux vraiment pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire si ça te tente pas, et je sais que tu te sens probablement pas chez toi ici et que tu es sûrement pas à l'aise, alors je veux pas- »

« Oui. » Ai-je répondu sans réfléchir.

Victor a levé des yeux surpris sur moi et j'ai vu son expression s'illuminer.

« Quoi? »

« Oui, je veux bien dormir avec toi, mais ça va être dans ton lit, vu que le mien est trop petit pour nous deux. »

J'ai vu le corps de Victor se détendre au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, délicatement, comme si j'étais une petite fleur fragile qu'il avait peur d'écraser. J’ai posé mes mains sur son dos, et mon dieu que sa peau était douce. Je crois que c'était la première fois que nous avions un contact physique aussi direct, et je dois avouer que j'aimais ça. Nous étions collés des hanches jusqu'aux épaules, torse contre torse, peau à peau, et c'était génial comme sensation. J'aimais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau sous mes doigts. J'aimais sentir ses mains délicates sur mon dos nu et sa respiration dans le creux de mon cou.

Après un moment, nous nous sommes détachés l'un de l'autre puis je me suis dirigé vers un côté du lit. Victor a pris le temps de retirer son pantalon et se changer de boxer avant de s'étendre près de moi. J'ai ressenti une chaleur intense dans mon visage lorsque j'ai aperçu du coin de l'oeil les rondeurs parfaites de ses fesses musclées. Il me semblait bien que Victor dormait nu normalement… Et pourquoi est-ce que soudainement j’étais déçu de le voir enfiler des sous-vêtements? Allez Yuri, reprend toi, arrête de le regarder comme ça!

Je me suis glissé sous les couvertures et Victor m’a suivi par après, mais bien entendu avec plus de grâce dans ses mouvements. Pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi vite à ce moment-là? Nous avions pourtant dormi dans la même chambre de multiple fois et je n’étais pas nerveux comme ça. On dirait que l’idée que nous voyons sur le même matelas me faisait figer. D’un coup que je prenais trop de place? Et si je ronflais? 

La situation était un peu malaisante au début. Je n'osais pas trop bouger de peur de le déranger. Alors j'étais là, sur le dos, à me demander comment me positionner pour dormir. La texture des couvertures sur ma peau était tellement agréable que je me suis demandé si c'était de la soie. La taie d'oreiller était faite avec le même tissus et j'adorais frotter doucement ma joue dessus.

Après un moment, j'ai réussi à me détendre et j'ai tourné la tête vers Victor pour voir s'il était endormi. J'ai été surpris de voir qu'il aussi tourné vers moi et qu'il m'observait. J'ai senti mes joues rougir mais je n'ai pas détourné la tête. Au lieu de cela, je me suis tourné sur le côté afin de lui faire face complètement. Il m'a fait un sourire que je lui ai rendu immédiatement. Au fond de moi, je savais que je n’avais pas à avoir peur d’être moi-même avec Victor. 

Il m'a tendu la main et j'ai instinctivement tendu la mienne afin d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué qu'il portait toujours l'anneau que je lui avais offert avant le GPF. J'ai alors sentit une vague de chaleur envahir ma poitrine et j'étais incapable de retenir mon sourire abrutis. Je l'ai senti passer son pouce sur l'anneau que j'avais également conservé autour de mon doigt et j'ai osé penser qu'il ressentait la même joie que moi avec cette constatation.

« Fais de beaux rêves Yura. » chuchotait-il.

« Toi aussi Victor. » dis-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Je crois que cela a pris dix secondes à Victor pour s'endormir. Nous avions toujours les doigts entrelacés et j'écoutais ses faibles ronflements avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait le visage si paisible que je trouvais la vue relaxante. C'est tout de même fascinant lorsque l'on y pense, de désirer être dans une position aussi vulnérable en présence de quelqu'un. Victor semblait être de ceux qui pouvaient s’endormir n’importe où et n’importe quand. Ou peut-être qu’il faisait cela seulement en ma présence? Cette pensée m’a soutiré un faible sourire alors que je sentais le sommeil m’emporter.


	2. Premier matin, le conte de fées de complique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au fur et à mesure que les tourtereaux se rapprochent, Yuri se rend compte que quelque chose tracasse Victor.
> 
> Suite direct du dernier chapitre.

 

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je sentais une pression dans mon dos. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais retourné dans mon sommeil et que j'étais maintenant dos à Victor. En me tournant légèrement la tête j'ai constaté qu'il était positionné à l'inverse de moi, son dos pressé contre le mien et les jambes recroquevillées. J'avais de la difficulté à décider à ce moment quelle texture était la plus agréable : les draps possiblement faits de soie ou la peau nue du dos de Victor. J'ai tenté de m'étirer pour prendre mon téléphone sur la table de chevet mais je me suis souvenu soudainement que je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas moyen de savoir quel heure il était, mais si je me fiais à la faible lumière qui tentait de passer entre les rideaux de la fenêtre, il devait être encore assez tôt.

 

J'ai reposé ma tête confortablement sur l'oreiller, me disant que je pouvais me rendormir et que de toute façon je n'avais pas d'obligation pendant la journée. C'est à ce moment que j'ai senti Victor remuer derrière moi. Est-ce que je l'avais réveillé en bougeant? Non, sûrement pas, je m’étais à peine levé la tête. Je l'ai senti passer un bras autour de ma taille et presser son visage contre ma nuque. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou. Je me suis tendu au début, ne voulant pas faire de mouvement qui le réveillerait. Je l'ai entendu prendre une grande inspiration et soupirer avec un faible gémissement qui semblait refléter son contentement. Victor semblait apprécier cette nouvelle position et cette pensée m'a aidé à me détendre. Je pouvais entendre ses lents battements de cœur dans mon dos et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire.

 

Je ne crois pas avoir été capable de me rendormir. Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant ce qui semblait être une heure, peut-être plus. J'étais tellement bien, j'aurais voulu que l'on reste couché ainsi toute la journée. Le son de ses faibles ronflements contre mon cou, le mouvement de sa poitrine à chaque respiration, je sentais mon esprit flotter comme dans un rêve.

 

Victor s’est remis à bouger derrière moi. J'ai senti la pression sur mon dos légèrement plus forte, puis elle s'est enlevée complètement. Victor laissait échapper de petits grognements trop mignons lorsqu'il s'étirait. Je me suis tourné sur le dos et j'ai observé son visage. Est-ce qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un moment où il n'était pas magnifique? Je ne crois pas.

 

Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il semblait surpris de voir que je le regardais.

 

« Oh, je t'ai réveillé Yura? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

 

Oh god... Cette voix! Je croyais que j'étais en train de fondre tellement elle me faisait de l’effet.

 

« Non non, je suis réveillé depuis un moment. »

 

Ma voix était légèrement enrouée également. L'air dans la pièce était plus sec que ce dont j'étais habitué. Victor me regardait avec la tête accotée sur son bras, le sourire aux lèvres. À ce moment-là, j'avais vraiment envie d'ouvrir les bras et de l'inviter à se blottir contre ma poitrine, mais est-ce que cela aurait été trop? Peut-être... Probablement que je le ferai la prochaine fois.

 

Oh, mais est-ce qu'il allait y avoir une prochaine fois? Est-ce qu'il avait aimé dormir dans le même lit que moi? Ou peut-être qu'il le regrettait et qu'il voudrait ravoir son lit pour lui tout seul?

 

« Yura, je reconnais cette expression. Tu réfléchis trop. »

 

Oups... Il commençait vraiment à bien me connaître. J'ai senti mon visage rougir et je me suis rapidement levé en position assise afin de cacher mes yeux derrière mes mèches de cheveux.

 

« Désolé, je pensais juste au fait que j'avais faim. »

 

J’ai senti que Victor s’assoyait également, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon épaule. J'ai tenté de contenir un frisson, mais j'étais certain qu'il avait remarqué la chair de poule qui se répandait dans mon dos parce qu'il s'est approché et s'est mis à frotter doucement ses mains sur mes bras. Est-ce qu’il pensait que j’avais froid?

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger? »

 

OMG! Son accent adorable combiné avec sa voix rauque du matin murmuré si près de mon oreille, ses mains qui frottaient caressaient ma peau, c'était trop pour moi. Je me suis levé rapidement et j'ai replacé mes pantalons autour de ma taille.

 

« Eum... n'importe quoi me va, quelque chose de simple. » J'ai dit avec une voix un peu tremblante.

 

Je me suis dépêché de sortir de la chambre et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain. Je me suis aspergé le visage d'eau froide et j'ai tenté de calmer ma respiration, les mains contre le comptoir de granite froid. Mon cœur battait tellement vite, et pourtant je ne venais pas de faire un quelconque effort physique. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux et que j'ai rencontré mon regard dans le miroir, j'ai vu que j'avais les joues rouges. J'ai alors passé de nouveau mes mains sous l'eau froide et j'ai plaqué mes paumes contre mes joues. Il y avait une chaleur qui émanait de mon visage et j'ignorais comment la calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi?...

 

« Yuri, tout va bien? »

 

J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Victor juste de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai rapidement fermé le robinet et essuyé mes mains pour lui ouvrir. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'aurais très bien pu lui répondre à travers la porte fermée.

 

« Ça va super, merci! » J'ai dit sur un ton beaucoup trop jovial.

 

« As-tu mal dormi? » L’inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

 

« Non! J’ai super bien dormi! Totalement… bien! »

 

Victor m'a regardé quelque secondes avec de grands yeux, mais il a acquiescé et m'a fait un sourire qui m'a aidé à me détendre. Il n'a pas fait de commentaire sur mon comportement bizarre, et pour ça, je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissant.

 

« Alors, tu as envie de manger quoi ce matin? Je peux préparer de la glazounya, ou bien des grenki si tu as envie de quelque chose de sucré. »

 

« Désolé, je sais pas ce que c'est. »

 

« Oh, bien sûr. » Dit-il en se tapant gentiment le front. « La glazounya c'est comme un déjeuner traditionnel américain avec des œufs frits, des toasts, du fromage, des légumes et de la saucisse. Des grenki c'est comme, eum... des pains doré. »

 

« Ah d'accord! Eh bien... Les deux ça me tente... Mais vraiment, décide, je veux pas te causer de troubles. »

 

« Pas du tout! Ça me fait très plaisir. Alors, va pour la glazounya? »

 

« Okay! Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux. »

 

« Huhun! Toi, tu t’assoies avec une tasse de thé. »

 

Pas le choix alors... Nous nous sommes changés de nos vêtements de nuit puis nous nous sommes déplacés vers la cuisine. Je me sentais tout de même mal à l'aise d'être assis au comptoir avec une tasse de thé japonais à la main pendant que Victor s'occupait de tout, mais en même temps, j'aimais l'idée. Je le suivais du regard alors qu'il cherchait les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin dans le frigo.

 

J’en revenais toujours pas à quel point chacun de ses mouvements étaient empreint d'élégance. Je l'écoutais fredonner une musique que je ne reconnaissais pas sur le coup car mon attention était davantage centrée sur la beauté de sa voix. D’ailleurs, je ne crois pas avoir vraiment entendu avant. Pouvait-il chanter aussi bien qu'il chantonnait?

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes? » J'ai alors demandé.

 

« C'est la musique thème du film « Le Château Ambulant ». »

 

Oh! Mais oui, je connaissais cette chanson. Elle était simplement magnifique, envoûtante, presque hypnotisante. Il m'était difficile de se retenir de danser lorsque je l'entendais.

 

« J'aurais envie de patiner sur cette musique. » Continua Victor, toujours tourné vers le four.

 

« C'est vraiment une bonne idée, tu pourrais l'utilisé pour ton programme libre? »

 

Victor poussa un soupir dramatique, tourna gracieusement quelque fois sur lui-même avant de faire la pause, un bras pointé vers moi.

 

« L'impact serait bien plus grand si elle était présenté en patinage de couple, non? »

 

Je crois bien que mon visage est devenu aussi rouge qu'un homard à ce moment-là. J'ai tenté de me cacher derrière ma tasse de thé, mais sans réel succès. Victor a éclaté de rire puis s'est retourné vers le four.

 

« Mais bon, on verra comment les choses vont se passer. » Dit-il d'une voix basse que j'ai failli ne pas capter.

 

« Quoi ça? »

 

Il y a eu un court moment de silence.

 

« C'est bientôt prêt Yura. » Dit-il d'un air enjoué. « Est-ce que tu veux du sel et du poivre sur tes œufs? »

 

Victor n'a pas répondu à ma question. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu? Non, à y voir l'air, je pense plutôt qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Quelque chose le tracassait, et moi aussi par le fait-même, et ce, malgré le fait que j'ignorais ce que c'était. Victor tourna la tête vers moi, le sel et le poivre dans les mains et attendant toujours ma réponse. J'ai simplement hoché la tête avec un mince sourire en coin.

 

Dans la cuisine, Victor semblait à l'aise comme un chef, mais tout de même maladroit. Il a échappé un œuf par terre et a failli brûler les oignons, mais il a fini par s'en sortir et a posé devant moi une assiette fumante qui m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. Il m'a expliqué la manière traditionnelle de manger le repas, qui était de prendre un morceau de toast, le tremper dans le jaune d'œuf encore coulant et le garnir avant de le manger. Vraiment, c'était délicieux! Le mélange de fromage, de saucisses, d'oignon sautés avec le croquant du pain et le crémeux du jaune d'œuf, tous ces éléments semblaient s'être organisé un party dans ma bouche.

 

Ma faim était plus importante que ce que je croyais, car je dévorais une bouchée après l'autre sans prendre de pauses sauf pour boire une gorgée de mon thé. Victor s'était accoudé sur le comptoir et me regardait l'air ravi.

 

« Alors, c’est à ton goût? »

 

« C’est excellent Victor! Je savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner comme ça. »

 

« Une autre fois, je te ferai goûter ma recette de sharlotka. »

 

« Ah oui? C’est quoi? »

 

« C'est comme un gâteau aux pommes que l'on mange pour déjeuner. »

 

« Oh, mais c'était pas dans les choix que tu m'as proposé tout à l'heure? »

 

« C'est plus un déjeuner du dimanche, mais c'est vrai que vu l'occasion, j'aurais pu t'en cuisiner un ce matin. Désolé. »

 

« Quelle occasion? »

 

« Ton premier déjeuner dans ton nouveau chez toi en Russie, da? »

 

Il l'a fait encore, son sourire tendre accompagné de ses yeux brillants qui me font gonfler le cœur de joie. Je crois que j'avais encore les joues qui rougissaient.

 

« Tu manges pas toi? » J'ai dit la bouche pleine.

 

« Plus tard, j'ai de la difficulté à manger en me levant. »

 

Je n’avais pas remarqué ce détail. À bien y penser, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu Victor manger le matin avant l'entraînement. Il amenait souvent un petit quelque chose qu'il grignotait pendant que je faisais mes échauffements sur la glace.

 

« C'est un peu gênant d'être le seul à déjeuner. » J'ai dit sans trop y réfléchir.

 

« T'es pas tout seul, j'ai mon café. » A-t-il répondu en prenant une gorgée.

 

Après avoir terminé mon assiette, Victor s'était étiré pour la prendre mais j'ai insisté pour m'occuper de la vaisselle vu que c'était lui qui avait cuisiné.

 

« C'est correct Yura. C'est seulement la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. »

 

« Tout de même, je veux le faire. »

 

J'ai avalé rapidement les dernières gorgées de mon thé puis j'ai été porté mon assiette et ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. En me retournant, j’ai vu que Victor était planté devant moi et me regardait avec un petit air piteux. Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Il a entouré mon torse et enfouis son visage dans mon épaule. J'ai posé mes mains sur le haut de son dos. 

 

« Ça va Victor? » Ai-je murmuré à travers ses mèches argentés qui tombaient sur mon visage.

 

« Ça va, j'avais juste envie de me coller. »

 

Il a pris une grande inspiration et a doucement passer ses mains dans mon dos. J'avais de la difficulté à contenir les frissons qui envahissaient mon corps. Chaque contact que j'avais avec Victor étaient électrisant, peu importe la manière.

 

J'aimais ça, vraiment. J'aimais ça lorsqu'il me prenait doucement la taille par derrière et qu'il accotait son menton sur mon épaule. J'aimais ça lorsqu'il me sautait dessus en disant qu'il avait froid et qu'il voulait que je le réchauffe. À ce moment, j'ai eu un flashback du moment où il m'a plaqué sur la glace lors de la Coupe de Chine. Pendant un moment, j’étais légèrement embarrassé d’avoir oublié ce détail qui, ma foi, était sans doute important. Nous n’avions jamais reparlé de cet événement, mais je sentais que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait.

 

Les accolades que Victor et moi avions partagées depuis mon arrivée en Russie étaient différentes de d'habitude. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait tout de même heureux de m'accueillir chez lui, mais il n'y avait pas le sentiment constant d'excitation qu'il émanait lorsqu'il était à Hasetsu.

 

J'ai remarqué que pendant mon fil de pensées, Victor ne m'avait pas lâché, même qu'il semblait me tenir encore plus fort contre lui. Je me suis mis à frotter doucement le haut de son dos avec une main et j'ai glissé l'autre dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

 

« Tu le sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi, hen? » J'ai dit d'une voix douce.

 

Victor n'a pas répondu, mais je l'ai senti faire un signe de tête affirmatif. J'ai attendu quelque secondes pour voir s'il allait se mettre à parler, mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber un soupir.

 

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir dit que je pouvais habiter chez toi? Si oui, c'est pas grave, je peux me trouver un petit appartement proche d'ici et- »

 

« Non! S'il te plaît, non! Pense pas ça, s'il te plaît!... » s'est-il exclamé en me serrant encore plus fort. « Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, s'il te plaît, t'en va pas, me laisse pas tout seul, Yura... »

 

Oh! D'accord... On venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, mais il était probablement plus sage pour le moment de ne pas trop creuser dans cette direction. J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait se briser en morceau d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avais un peu de difficulté à respirer dans son emprise, mais je pouvais le supporter pendant un moment. Je l'ai serré davantage contre moi et j'ai commencé à lui masser doucement le cuir chevelu.

 

« C'est correct Victor, je suis là, je m'en vais nul part. » J'ai murmuré à son oreille.

 

Nous sommes restés enlacés ainsi dans le milieu de la cuisine pendant encore quelque minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche lentement. Il s'est reculé, la tête basse et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain. J'ai entendu un bruit de mouchage et je l'ai vu dans le miroir se replacer les cheveux et se s'essuyer les yeux. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. Je me suis accoté contre le cadre de la porte et je l'ai regardé directement dans les yeux.

 

« Je suis sérieux Victor, tu peux me parler n’importe quand de tout ce que tu as envie. D'accord? »

 

Il m'a regardé avec un air surpris. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait éclater en sanglot, mais il a simplement acquiescé avec un mince sourire.

 

« D'accord. » A-t-il chuchoté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire SVP! :)


	3. Enfin! Le chat sort du sac!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des révélations sont faites! On découvre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Victor.

Quelque heure plus tard, les boites contenant mes affaires ont été livrées à l'appartement de Victor et j'essayais de faire un peu de tri dans tout ce qu'elles contenaient. Même si je les avais emballés à peine une semaine plus tôt, j'avais de la difficulté à me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais décidé d'amener.

 

J'étais en train de ranger mes vêtements sur des supports dans la garde-robe lorsque Victor est entré dans ma chambre. Il s'est assis sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur et les genoux ramené sous son menton. Il n'a pas dit un mot et semblait naviguer sur son téléphone. Je l'ai regardé un moment, un chandail dans les mains, mais il n'a pas levé les yeux sur moi. C'était un comportement assez inusité de la part de Victor, lui qui normalement ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il avait en tête. En fait, je n'avais jamais vu Victor aussi en détresse et j'ignorais comment l'aborder. Après avoir laissé tomber un soupir, j'ai accroché le chandail et je me suis approché du lit. Je me suis assis en face de lui et j'ai mis une main sur son téléphone.  


« Victor, est-ce que je peux te dire mon avis? »

 

Il a simplement levé les yeux sur moi sans dire un mot. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me réponde avant de continuer.

 

« Victor, c'est clair que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur que tu aimerais m'en parler. Pourquoi tu hésites? »

 

Je l'ai vu se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même et se cacher le visage dans ses bras croisés. Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais qu'il me rappelait _moi_ lorsque je suis en crise d'anxiété. Ce n’était pas contagieux l'anxiété, tout de même?...

 

Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai posé une main dans le haut de son dos.

 

« Tu as pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis pas là pour te juger et tu le sais. » Je lui ai murmuré près de l'oreille.

 

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide... » a-t-il murmuré d'une voix étouffée.

 

J'ai tenté doucement de le convaincre de parler, sans trop insister tout de même. J'étais sur le point de laisser tomber et lui laisser un peu plus de temps lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

 

« Yuri, j'ai pas envie de refaire de la compétition »

 

« Hun? Mais pourquoi? »

 

Victor semblait réfléchir pour me donner la meilleure des réponses. Je me suis mis à frotter doucement le haut de son dos avec ma main.

 

« As-tu peur de quelque chose? »

 

Moment de silence.

 

« Ou tu es juste plus motivé à patiner en général? »

 

Un autre moment de silence. Je commençais à être inquiet. Ce genre de comportement se rapprochait dangereusement d'une dépression. C’était bizarre... Ce n’était tellement pas le Victor que je connaissais.

 

« Victor, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, là maintenant. »

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment précis... Oh Yura... si seulement tu pouvais lire mes pensées...

 

Mon nom est Victor Nikiforov, j'ai 28 ans et je suis semblerait-il le meilleur patineur artistique du monde. J'ai récemment quitté la compétition afin de me consacrer au coaching de Yuri, et c'était sincèrement la meilleure décision de toute ma vie.

 

La dernière année a été intense, mais j'ai adoré chaque moments que j'ai passé en compagnie de Yuri. J'étais extrêmement fier de lui. Non seulement il s'était rendu au GPF cette année, mais il avait aussi monté sur le podium et a remporté la médaille d'argent. Je lui avais fait comprendre subtilement que j'aurais mieux aimé une médaille d'or, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être vraiment très content de ses accomplissements. Il a fait du progrès énorme depuis le moment j'ai commencé à le prendre sous mon aile.

 

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là, une semaine après que j'ai annoncé mon grand retour dans la compétition de patinage artistique, et je ne crois pas m'être sentit aussi perdu de toute ma vie.

 

Honnêtement, un retour dans le monde de la compétition ne m'emballait pas dès le début. Je devrais retourner à ma routine d'entraînement, ce qui voulait dire une diète stricte, un horaire strict, un coach strict qui va me critiquer sur tous mes faits et gestes. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir retourner dans cette voie.

 

En plus, si je recommençais la compétition, cela voulait dire que je n'allais plus passer tous mon temps avec Yuri, et ça... ça me dérangeait sérieusement. Mais il semblait tellement vouloir que je retourne sur la glace que j'ai voulue lui faire plaisir...

 

Je savais que c'était ma dernière chance de reprendre la compétition, car après mon corps serait probablement incapable de me suivre et je risquais de me blesser pour de bon. Sachant ça, cela ne me donnais toujours pas le goût de continuer.

 

La dernière année avec Yuri m'a fait comprendre que j'ai mis ma vie de côté pendant toute ma carrière, et je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans cette voie. Presque ma vie entière se résume au patinage et à la compétition. J'ai manqué tellement de choses qu'une personne normale aurait dû vivre pendant son adolescence et le début de l'âge adulte.

 

Et si je retournais dans la compétition et que j'échouais? Ça serait vraiment une catastrophe. Si tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je reparte avec une médaille d'or comme à mon habitude, et si au final je me plantais et que je ne me rendais pas jusqu'au podium, mon nom allait perdre toute sa crédibilité et j'allais avoir de la difficulté à faire carrière en tant que coach après ça.

 

Je n'avais plus la motivation de me dépasser afin de surprendre un public qui de toute façon commence de plus en plus à me percevoir comme un vieux patineur qui étire sa retraite. Je suis même le premier surpris à constater que cette pensée flotte dans mon esprit. Normalement, je me fiche totalement de l'opinion des autres. J'ai quitté la compétition l'an dernier sans demander l'avis de personne, et même si certain étaient en colère contre moi, j'étais bien avec ma décision.

 

En fait, la seule personne dont je me souciais réellement de l'opinion, c'était Yuri. Mon Yura, mon élève, la personne qui m'a appris plus de chose sur moi-même en un an que j'ai pu apprendre au cours de toute ma vie. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui infliger ma mauvaise humeur. Déjà qu'il avait de la difficulté à contrôler sa propre anxiété, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'apprendre en plus à dealer avec mes insécurités.

 

En plus de ça, Yuri a déménagé chez moi pour que je puisse m'entraîner avec Yakov, alors si je laissais tomber définitivement la compétition, cela voulait dire que je lui avais fait faire tout ce chemin pour rien. Il aurait pu rester à Hasetsu avec sa famille et cette pensée faisait grandir en moi un sentiment de culpabilité qui écrasait mon cœur. 

 

J'aurais tellement aimé te dire tout ça mon Yura, mais j'avais un poids sur l'estomac et une boule au fond de la gorge qui m'empêchaient de parler. Lorsque j'essayais de formuler une phrase, mes pensées se brouillaient et j'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi, pas encore. Par contre, cela semblait être le chemin inévitable car plus je cachais ce que j'avais sur le cœur, plus je me sentais mal car tu semblais t'inquiéter pour moi et je détestais voir cet air perplexe sur ton visage.

 

Des larmes ont commencé à s'échapper de mes yeux sans que je sois capable de les retenir. Tu m'as pris la joue et les a essuyés avec ton pouce. Oh mon Yura... Tu étais toujours là pour moi, et j'avais envie que tu sois avec moi pour toujours. J'avais tellement peur que tu te fâche lorsque que t'annoncerais que je ne retournerais pas sur la glace en tant que compétiteur. Allais-tu être déçu? Allais-tu me regarder comme si je ne valais plus rien?

 

Ma respiration a commencé à être de plus en plus rapide sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Bientôt je sentais que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler les tremblements de mon corps. Yuri m'a entouré avec ses bras et m'a attiré contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sanglots. Je me suis jeté sur lui à bras ouverts et j'ai enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je ne savais même pas comment me calmer. Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'avais envie de hurler. J'aurais voulu fondre et perdre entre les cracks du plancher, disparaître et ne plus lui causer de tors.

 

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Yuri me frottait doucement le dos avec ses deux mains. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à lui dire que j'étais désolé, encore et encore, et ce même s'il me répétait que je n'avais pas besoin de m'excuser.

 

« Shhh, c'est correct, respire Victor, ça va aller, shhh. »

 

Sa voix était si douce, enveloppante comme une couverture, réconfortante comme un chocolat chaud en plein hiver. J'avais envie de rester pendu à son cou pour toujours, le visage caché du monde, mais il allait falloir que je sois honnête avec lui. Je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur car je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme ça bien longtemps.

 

J'ai tranquillement relâché ma prise autour de son cou et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Je me doutais bien que mon visage était rouge et couvert de larmes, mais il m'a fait le même regard qu'à son habitude, soit comme si j'étais la plus belle personne au monde, alors je n'avais pas honte de lui montrer mon visage.

 

« Tout est mélangé dans ma tête. Je sais pas si je vais être capable d’expliquer correctement. »

 

« Commence par le début, prend ton temps. » A-t-il dit en dégageant mon visage de mes mèches de cheveux.


	4. Jouons carte sur table!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec le flots d'émotions, Victor est une petite boule de vulnérabilité et a besoin de Yuri pour le ramener à la réalité.

Victor et moi avons discuté pendant plusieurs heures. Il était accroché à moi tout le long, et je n'ai pas arrêté de lui passer mes mains dans le dos afin de le réconforter. Je faisais de mon mieux pour l'épauler et l'écouter, même s'il était parfois difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait à cause de l'accent et de la barrière de la langue. Il parlait, pleurait, se ressaisissais, parlais de nouveau, pleurait encore, tout en s'excusant au moins mille fois.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler dès le départ, t’avais pas besoin de te stresser pendant aussi longtemps. »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Arrête de t'excuser, c'est correct. »

« Je suis pas habitué de me sentir comme ça. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête. »

« Peut-être que tu trouves ça difficile maintenant que tu sais que ta décision va affecter le reste de ta vie. » 

Je me suis étiré pour la centième fois aujourd'hui afin de prendre un mouchoir sur ma table de chevet et je lui ai offert. Il s'était tellement mouché dans les dernières heures qu'il avait le nez rouge vif. Je lui ai tendu une bouteille d'eau que j'avais près de mon lit et il en a bu la moitié d'une traite. Dès qu'il me l'a redonné, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de la déposer par terre qu'il s'est blotti contre moi de nouveau. J'ai simplement laissé la bouteille tomber au sol et je l'ai enveloppé avec mes bras. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait de tout son corps. Il me faisait penser à un petit animal blessé.

« Tu es fâché contre moi? » Je l'ai entendu murmurer.

« Mais non! Victor, c'est ta vie, c'est ta décision. »

« Mais tu es déçu... »

« C'est sûr que c'est dommage, mais il faut que tu fasses ce qui te rend heureux. Peu importe ce que tu décides, je vais t'épauler. »

« Je veux continuer d'être ton coach. »

J'ai souris puis je l'ai serré plus fort contre moi.

« D'accord. » Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille.

Nous sommes restés encore ainsi quelque minute. Victor semblait s'être calmé maintenant qu'il m'avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant? »

« Je suis tellement fatigué... »

« C'est normal, c'est épuisant de pleurer. » J'ai répondu en lui frottant le dos.

« Mais c'est certainement aussi parce que j'ai pas dormi beaucoup dans la dernière semaine. »

« Comment ça? »

« Eum... la dernière nuit, c'était la première nuit « complète » que j'ai eu depuis le GPF. »

« Sinon tu dormais pas? »

« Presque pas, j'étais pas capable. Je crois que j'étais trop nerveux. »

Pas étonnant que Victor soit émotif et se sente perdu! La fatigue et le stress étaient les pires ennemis du monde. J'ai senti la culpabilité me serrer la poitrine. C'était partiellement de ma faute si Victor était dans cet état et je sentais que je devais tout faire pour l’aider à se remettre sur pied.

J'ai posé une main derrière la tête de Victor et je nous ai doucement manœuvrés afin de s’étendre sur le matelas. Victor a fait un grognement comme pour protester contre le changement de position mais s'est blottis le visage dans le creux de mon cou et a laissé tomber un long grognement.

« Yura, j'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant. »

« Shh, ça va te faire du bien. Détend-toi. »

J'ai commencé à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et cela n'a pris qu'une minute avant que je ne distingue le rythme constant de sa respiration lorsqu'il dormait.

J'aimais bien servir d'oreiller à Victor. Nous n'avons pas bougé pendant une trentaine de minutes, et je trouvais la position infiniment confortable. J'avais une main posée dans son dos et je le frottais doucement de haut en bas. Avec l'autre main je naviguais sur les réseaux sociaux avec mon téléphone. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui s'exprimaient au sujet du retour de Victor dans la compétition. J'ai laissé tomber un soupir, me disant que cela allait être difficile pour Victor se voir tous les commentaires du public, surtout lorsqu'il allait annoncer sa retraite définitive.

J'ai été surpris par un appel vidéo de Phichit. Je suis resté figé pendant quelque secondes à me demander ce que je devais faire. J'ai finalement décliné son appel et je me suis dépêché de lui écrire un message, malgré le fait que je n'avais qu'une main de libre.

*Désolé, je peux pas parler en ce moment, Victor s'est endormi sur moi*

*Hin?? Dans quelles circonstances? Yuri... tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?*wink

J'ai tenté de contenir un petit rire et j'ai sentit mon visage rougir. J'ai commencé à taper *Fais toi pas trop d'illusions.* mais j'ai regardé le message un moment avant de l'effacer. Victor et moi n'avions définitivement pas une relation ordinaire coach-athlète, et je crois que ce n'était pas non plus la manière normale d'agir lorsque deux colocataires étaient ensemble. J'ignorais où toutes ces accolades et ces regards doux allaient nous mener, mais je me trouvais tout de même excité de le découvrir. J'ai reporté mon attention sur mon téléphone. Phichit semblait impatient d'avoir une réponse.

*Yuri?! Tu es toujours là?*

*C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai bientôt*smiley face

Phichit a répondit avec une série d'émoticônes surpris, intrigués, content, même un qui avait un petit sourire malin. J'ai sentit mon visage rougir de plus en plus. J'ai baissé les yeux sur Victor qui dormait toujours. En me penchant un peu la tête, je pouvais voir une partie de son visage paisible. J'ai fait un sourire en coin et sans réfléchir j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa ligne de séparation de ses cheveux. Je me suis rappelé soudainement la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsque j'avais posé un doigt sur le sommet de sa tête, combien il avait été dévasté à l'idée que je soulignais la perte de ses cheveux. Ahh Victor, si seulement tu savais combien tu avais tors et que tes cheveux étaient tout simplement parfaits.

Peu après, Victor s'est mis à bouger et s'est relevé tranquillement en position assise en se prenant le front.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je dors? » A-t-il dit avec sa voix rauque.

« Pas longtemps, peut-être 40 minutes. »

« Oh god... Désolé, je voulais pas. » Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Mais non, c'est correct. »

Je me suis assis également et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules. Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage crispé.

« As-tu mal quelque part? » J'ai demandé les sourcils froncés.

« Non, juste un peu étourdis. »

Je me suis approché et je l'ai entouré avec mes bras afin de l'aider à se stabiliser. Il était mou comme de la guenille dans mes bras, comme s'il me laissait supporter tout son poids. Je l'ai doucement guidé afin qu'il s'étende de nouveau. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Il a ouvert de grands yeux inquiets sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

J'ai empoigné la couverture qui était pliée au pied de mon lit et je l'ai abrillé jusqu'aux épaules.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus longtemps. C'est pas facile de passer à travers ce genre d'émotions quand on est fatigués. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu étais un habitué... »

« C'est un peu vrai... »

« J'aime pas ça. »

« Désolé. » J'ai murmuré en dégageant son visage de ses mèches de cheveux.

Je l’ai vu fermer les yeux et soupirer longuement. Je ne pouvais empêcher un petit sourire se former sur mon visage à la pensée qu’il aimait quand je le touchais comme ça.

« Tu vas faire quoi toi? » Il a chuchoté en rouvrant légèrement les yeux. 

« Je vais juste continuer à ranger mes trucs. »

« Je peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux. »

« Non, reste ici, s'il te plaît. »

Je l'ai guidé à se coucher sur le côté et j'ai pris deux autre oreiller, un que j'ai placé dans son dos et l'autre contre son torse qu'il a entouré avec ses bras comme par instinct. J'ai senti qu'il m'observait tout le long de la manœuvre. 

« Tiens, comme ça tu vas être plus confortable et te sentir entouré. Ça va t'aider à te détendre. »

« Tu es vraiment aux petits soins avec moi, Yura. »

« Je prends soin de toi comme j'aurais voulu qu'on s'occupe de moi pendant que je faisais des crises d'angoisses. »

Il a changé d'expression et soudainement il avait l'air triste.

« Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû faire plus attention... »

« Non non! Je parle pas de toi, je parle d'avant, quand j'ai commencé à faire de l'anxiété et que je devais dealer tout seul avec tout ça. »

Je me suis redressé et j’ai observé l’expression de Victor pendant quelque secondes. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi une mauvaise personne de penser qu’il était particulièrement mignon avec cet air inquiet sur son visage?

« Arrêter de t’inquiéter, d’accord? Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Mon anxiété n'est plus le centre de ma vie mais... plutôt un détail que je dois surveiller. »

« Tu as vraiment évolué depuis l'an dernier. » Il m’a fait un mince sourire en coin. 

« Grâce à qui tu crois? » Je lui ai fait un sourire avec un clin d'oeil.

Je crois avoir vu le visage de Victor rougir à ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien regarder. Je me suis levé, j'ai fermé les rideaux à la fenêtre ainsi que la lumière principale de la chambre, puis j'ai repris place au chevet de Victor, à genou sur le plancher.

« Mais Yura, si je dors trop maintenant je serai pas capable de dormir cette nuit. »

« On passera une nuit blanche ensemble si c'est le cas. Es-tu confortable? »

Il a hoché la tête avec un sourire. Il était tourné face à moi, presque couché sur le ventre avec une jambe repliée et un bras autour de l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. J'ai tendu la main et je me suis mis à lui jouer dans les cheveux. Après un moment j'ai descendu mon touché dans son cou, ses épaules puis le haut de son dos. Je regardais tendrement son visage alors qu'il fermait parfois les yeux lorsqu'un frisson lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Tu es vraiment doué pour faire des massages. » A-t-il murmuré.

« Oh ça? C'est pas un vrai massage. »

« Ah non? Est-ce que tu voudrais me montrer c'est quoi un vrai massage alors? » Il m'a dit avec un sourire malin.

« Eum... bah oui, là maintenant? » J'ai senti mon visage rougir et j'étais content que la pièce soit seulement éclairée par la faible lumière du garde-robe.

« Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je pense pas être en état d'en profiter pleinement. »

J’ai fait un mince sourire.

« Allez, dors maintenant. Tu en as besoin. »

Victor a fermé les yeux et a soupiré longuement. Après quelque minutes, j'ai reconnu le son trop mignon de ses ronflements alors j'ai ramené davantage la couverture sur son épaule et j'ai continué de ranger mes affaires, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Je m'arrêtais quelque fois afin d'observer Victor qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et sentir mon cœur se gonfler de joie.


	5. Une nouvelle façon de se regarder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos tourtereaux laissent tomber leur barrières et font un pas de plus vers leur nouvelle relation.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, cela m'a pris un moment avant de réaliser où j'étais. J'ai fini par me souvenir que je m'étais endormi dans la chambre de Yuri. Je me suis étiré et j'ai cogné doucement sur quelque chose et ce n'était certainement pas dur comme le mur. 

C'était Yuri, étendu à mes côté sous les couvertures et qui semblait dormir profondément car il n'a pas bougé lorsque mon bras l'a accroché. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait le visage détendu, les cheveux qui lui tombaient pêle-mêle sur le front et un peu de salive au coin de sa bouche. Il était tout simplement magnifique. J’étais heureux qu’encore une fois nous ayons dormi ensemble. Depuis le temps que j’attendais ça!

Je me suis assis lentement dans le lit et j'ai cherché mon téléphone dans les couvertures. J'ai été surpris de constater qu'il était 5h du matin. Cela voulait dire que j'avais dormi toute la soirée hier et toute la nuit! Ah non, c'est vrai, je crois que je m'étais réveillé afin d'aller à la salle de bain mais mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. Je me suis levé afin de m'étirer et mon pied a cogné sur la bouteille d'eau que Yuri m'avait donnée la veille. Je l'ai ramassé et je l’ai vidé d'une traite avant de placer le récipient vide sur le bureau.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué à quel point la chambre avait changé depuis hier. Yuri avait fait du bon travail afin de la personnaliser. Il avait rangé ses livres dans la petite étagère au-dessus du bureau, et il avait également placé sur celui-ci son ordinateur ainsi que quelque cadre avec des photos de familles. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des posters, certains de moi en train de patiner, Yuri en train de patiner, et il y avait même un exemplaire de l'affiche annonçant la compétition amicale Hot Springs On Ice que j'avais organisé à Hasetsu.

Je me suis retourné et en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur Yuri j'ai remarqué la tonne de mouchoirs éparpillés par terre. Les souvenirs de la veille m'ont rentré dedans comme une tonne de brique et je me suis soudainement sentit embarrassé par mon comportements. Ce n'était pas du tout moi de me renfermer ou de paniquer face à une situation stressante. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de pleurer non plus, surtout pas en face de quelqu'un. Je pouvais sentir le poids de la culpabilité me peser sur le cœur en pensant à ce que Yuri a pu ressentir en me voyant ainsi.

Je me suis pris le visage à deux mains et j'ai commencé à me frotter les yeux et les tempes lorsque j'ai entendu Yuri bouger sur le lit. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je l'ai vu s'étirer longuement et poser son regard sur moi à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Je lui ai fait un mince sourire.

« Il est encore tôt, tu peux te rendormir. »

« Comment tu te sens? » M'a-t-il demandé comme s'il voulait ignorer mon commentaire.

J'ai détourné la tête en fermant les yeux. J'ai pris une grande respiration puis j'ai tenté de lui faire un sourire.

« Ça va super, merci beaucoup. » J'ai dit alors d'une voix enjouée. « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je crois que la température va être belle aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller faire un tour au centre-ville si tu veux. »

Je l'ai vu me regarder avec un air ennuyé. Il s'est assis dans le lit puis m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Victor, pas de ça avec moi. Prend-moi pas pour n'importe quel journaliste à qui tu peux dire n'importe quoi pour éviter la question. Je veux ton bien, et aussi j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi et avec toi-même. »

Ses paroles ont eu l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux à l'idée que j'ai pu l'énerver, comme ça, première chose en se réveillant. La culpabilité commençait vraiment à être douloureuse à porter. Je me suis approché du lit et je me suis assis sur le lit près de lui, la tête basse.

« Désolé. » J'ai murmuré.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration puis levé les yeux sur lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va mieux. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi hier. »

Il m'a fait un sourire en coin et je l'ai vu tendre une main afin de me prendre la joue. Il m'a caressé doucement avec son pouce et je sentais des frissons parcourir mon corps entier. Ce simple geste était suffisant pour alléger le poids que j'avais sur mon cœur.

« Ahh, là je te reconnais. Tu es redevenu le vrai Victor. »

Le vrai Victor? Oh god… Pourquoi ce commentaire me fait aussi mal au cœur?

« Je suis désolé pour la manière dont j'ai agis, et merci pour ta patience. Une chance que tu étais là. »

« Allez, viens là. »

Je l'ai vu ouvrir les bras et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de me blottir contre lui. J’ai placé mon visage dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou et j'ai serré fort mes bras autour de son torse. Je me sentais tellement dans ses bras. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ni me faire de peine. J'aurais voulu passer le reste de l'éternité dans cette étreinte.

« Victor, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être là pour toi. » Je l'ai entendu murmurer à mon oreille.

Je l'ai senti se reculer légèrement et c'est alors qu'il a déposé un baiser contre ma tempe. J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regardé d'un air surpris. J'ai vu son expression changer totalement, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Son visage est devenu rouge et il s'est mis à bégayer.

« Oh! M-mon dieu, d-désolé! Je sais p-pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être adorable!

« Mais non, excuse-toi pas. » Je lui ai dit en ricanant. « Tu peux recommencer n'importe quand. »

« Oh... vraiment? » A-t-il murmuré.

Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, quelque seconde, puis il s'est avancé lentement vers moi. Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et j’ai fermé les yeux alors que je sentais ses lèvres contre ma joue. Au moment du contact, j’ai senti mon cœur se virer dans ma poitrine. J’ai levé les mains afin de les poser sur la taille de Yuri, ou ses hanches, ou bien n’importe où mais je me sentais trembler comme une feuille et je n’osais pas le toucher de peur de l’effrayer. Yuri semblait l’avoir remarqué car il a lâché mon visage pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. 

J'ai ouvert les yeux brièvement pour voir de si proche le visage de Yuri qui s'avançait de nouveau vers moi. Il a déposé un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et s'est reculé, les yeux à moitié ouverts et la respiration haletante. Il semblait hésitant, comme s'il attendait ma permission avant de continuer. Sans y réfléchir, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis avancé vers lui. Nos lèvres furent contact et j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Une vague de chaleur a envahi mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. La chair de poule se répandait dans mon dos et je ressentais le besoin de poser une main contre le lit afin de me stabiliser.

Le baiser était tendre et lent, mais tout de même passionné. J’ai senti les mains de Yuri sur mes épaules, puis il les a glissés doucement vers ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Une fois le choc du premier contact passé, je me sentais plus à l’aise de le toucher. J’ai posé une main sur sa hanche et je l’ai senti sursauter légèrement lorsque je l'ai touché, mais il a rapidement repris le baiser avec davantage de fougue. Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble par instinct, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

Nous avons rompu le baiser en même temps et nous nous sommes regardés droit dans les yeux. Yuri avait les joues rouges et respirait par la bouche de façon saccadée. Il avait sûrement le même genre de vision en regardant mon propre visage.

J'ai vu une étincelle dans son regard, et à ce moment, j'ai senti que nous venions de penser à la même chose. C'était la réalisation que rien ne serait plus pareil, l'immense soulagement d'une pression que j'ignorais avoir sur mes épaules. Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser, mais ceux-ci avaient énormément plus de signification que le précédent. Les baisers que nous venions de partager signifiaient le début de quelque chose de nouveau, une nouvelle manière de se regarder, de se traiter, de s'aimer. Les barrières sont tombées et les limitations ont disparus. C’est comme une renaissance, un nouveau souffle. 

Yuri semblait me regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, et le voir ainsi m'indiquait qu'il devait probablement avoir le même cheminement de pensée dans son esprit.

« Victor... » A-t-il murmuré d'une voix étranglée.

« Ça va? » J'ai répondu avec presque la même voix.

« J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. »

« C'est de la joie, mon Yura, tu peux la laisser s'exprimer. »

Il a fait un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et de petites larmes se sont mises à couler du coin de ses yeux. J'ai pris son visage dans mes mais et j'ai essuyé ses joues avec mes pouces.

« Oh Victor... »

« Oui, je suis là. »

Il s'est avancé et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai rendu son accolade et j’ai pris un élan afin de nous faire tomber contre le matelas. Nous nous sommes retrouvés couché, les jambes entortillées et prit par un fou rire. J'étais placé par-dessus Yuri mais il m'a rapidement repoussé afin que je me retrouve sur le dos avec lui par-dessus moi. Il m'a caressé les cheveux, son visage à quelque centimètres du miens. Il me regardait avec tant de tendresse. J'espérais que la manière dont je le regardais en retour rendait justice à tout ce qu'il me communiquait de manière non verbale.

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que... que je l'aimais. Après l'année mouvementée que nous avons passée ensemble, j'étais certain de mes émotions et j'étais enfin prêt à lui déclarer mon amour. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je m'apprêtais à parler lorsqu'il s'est exclamé :

« Oh! »

« Hun? Quoi? »

« Je viens de me rappeler que tu as rien mangé de la journée hier alors tu dois être vraiment affamé en ce moment. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se lève, qu'on aille se faire à déjeuner? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon Yura. »

Je lui ai fait un large sourire, puis j’ai levé la tête et plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'a rendu mon baiser avec vigueur. Je me sentais tellement bien, j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'autre chapitres sont à venir! :)


	6. Aperçut du nouveau quotidien en amoureux!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tranche de vie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court qui fait transition entre le matin et la discussion que Victor doit avoir avec son coach.

La matinée s’est déroulée normalement, mis à part le constant chatouillement dans mon estomac et mon cœur qui gonflait chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur Victor. Je croyais être dans un rêve. J’avais embrassé Victor Nikiforov, et pas juste un petit baisé qui ne voulait rien dire! Un vrai baisé avec de la passion et tout ça! Mon cœur battait tellement vite et j’arrivais à le sentir jusque dans mes oreilles. 

Nous nous sommes finalement levés et Victor a été prendre une douche alors que j’ai pris possession de la cuisine. Je n’étais pas aussi doué que ma mère, mais j’avais quelque bases et je savais bien m’orienter. J’ai fouillé dans le frigo et le congélateur pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un smoothies. J’ai réussi à trouver le blender, et j’ai réussi à tout mettre en place et verser le résultat dans un grand verre juste à temps pour le remettre à Victor juste comme il sortait de la salle de bain. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux. 

« Merci, mais j’arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit en me levant. »

« Je sais bien, mais essaye juste une gorgée au moins. J’aime pas savoir que tu as l’estomac vide depuis aussi longtemps. » 

Victor a soupiré et a finalement prit le verre de mes mains. Il a pris une gorgée et m’a regardé avec les sourcils froncés. 

« Ça goûte les fraises… pourquoi il est vert? »

« Eum… j’ai mis des épinards. »

« Oh! »

« C’était une mauvaise idée? »

« Non! C’est super bon. »

Victor a pris une autre gorgée et m’a tendu le verre. J’ai également prit une gorgée du breuvage, prenant soin de tourner le verre afin de mettre mes lèvres où celles de Victor venaient de se poser. Il m’a regardé avec un sourire amusé. 

« Est-ce que tu veux aller faire un tour à la patinoire tout à l’heure? »

« J’aimerais bien, oui. » Je lui ai répondu. 

« Je dois juste m’habiller, sécher mes cheveux et on va pouvoir y aller. »

Ah, c’est vrai, il n’avait qu’une serviette à la taille et rien d’autre… Je l’ai suivi du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre et je n’ai pas bougé d’un poil jusqu’à ce qu’il ressorte vêtu d’un pantalon avec l’élastique des boxer légèrement visible dans le haut. Il s’est avancé vers moi, a pris le verre de smoothies que j’avais oublié que je tenais dans mes mains et l’a déposé sur le comptoir. 

Il a glissé ses mains sur mes hanches, ses yeux rivés sur les miens. Une vague de frisson envahissait mon corps et je me sentais devenir étourdis. J’ai instinctivement entouré son cou avec mes bras comme pour me stabiliser et j’ai déposé mon front contre sa mâchoire. Il a déposé un court baiser contre ma tempe et je l’ai entendu murmurer mon nom près de mon oreille, comme un gémissement venu du fond de sa gorge. 

« Hm? Oui? »

« Voudrais-tu me sécher les cheveux? »

J’ai relevé la tête et j’ai rencontré son regard affectueux mais empreint de fatigue. Il avait un petit sourire qui flottait sur son visage. 

« Tu as l’air épuisé. J’ai presque envie de te dire de retourner te coucher. »

Il a secoué la tête doucement et a posé son front contre le mien. 

« Non, je dois faire quelque chose, bouger un peu. » 

Son visage était si proche. Il aurait été si facile de s’étirer légèrement afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh, c’est vrai! Maintenant, je n’ai plus à me retenir lorsque je ressens ce genre d’envie. J’ai senti une pointe de embarras à la pensée de faire un tel geste, mais c’était Victor tout de même, et avec lui, j’avais envie de tout essayer, de tout vivre. 

Je me suis alors exécuté, montant légèrement sur la pointe de mes pieds et fondant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Victor a répondu à mon baiser avec tendresse, les mains parcourant mon dos jusqu’à mes épaules. J’ai penché la tête légèrement sur le côté et j’ai prolongé le baiser en introduisant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il m’a accueilli en passant doucement sa langue sur la mienne. J’ai laissé échapper un faible gémissement du fond de ma gorge alors que je sentais le bout de ses doigts descendre sur mon dos, laissant une traînée de chair de poule au passage. J’ai ouvert brusquement les yeux lorsque je l’ai senti empoigner mes fesses. J’ai échappé un petit cri de surprise et le baiser a été rompu alors que Victor se mettait à rire doucement.

« Oups, désolé, mes mains ont glissés. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer contre mes lèvres. 

Il me regardait avec des un regard séducteur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui ai fait un large sourire et je l’ai attiré vers moi. Je le tenais par la nuque avec une main alors que je murmurais à son oreille. 

« Mais quelles manières déplacées! Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu puisses commettre un geste aussi vulgaire. » 

J’ai glissé mon autre main dans son dos, le bout de mes doigts effleurant sa peau nue. Je sentais sa respiration devenir saccadée contre mon cou et j’aimais l’idée que je devais probablement lui rendre les jambes molles avec ce que je lui faisais. 

« Vraiment Victor, jamais je n’aurais osé te faire une chose pareille. » 

Ma main était rendue au niveau de son bas du dos. J’ai lentement passé mes doigts sur l’élastique de ses boxers puis j’ai glissé ma main à l’intérieur de ses jeans. J’ai empoigné une de ses fesses et je l’ai serré avec force. Le petit gémissement qui a sorti de sa bouche à ce moment était du vrai bonbon pour mes oreilles. J’ai senti qu’il laissait tomber son poids sur moi et j’ai tenté de le supporter malgré la faible emprise que j’avais sur lui. 

« Hey, ça va? » Je lui ai demandé en ricanant. 

« Yura, tu cesseras donc jamais de me surprendre? »

« Ça vient de commencer. » 

Victor a été chercher son séchoir dans la salle de bain et m’a traîné par la main jusque dans le salon. Il a pris place sur le pouf et m’a tendu le séchoir ainsi qu’un peigne. Je n’avais jamais séché mes propre cheveux alors sécher ceux de quelqu’un d’autre était un presque un défi pour moi. Victor a semblé apprécié tout de même, car lorsque j’étais rendu à sécher sa frange, j’ai remarqué qu’il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres. J’ai doucement passé mes doigts sur la bordure de ses cheveux, et j’ai littéralement vu la chair de poule se répandre dans son cou. La vision me donnait des frissons en retour. 

Après avoir éteint le séchoir, Victor a pris le peigne et s’est dirigé vers la salle de bain. Lorsque je suis arrivé derrière lui, enroulant le câble du séchoir autour de l’appareil, il était en train de passer un dernier coup de peigne afin de placer sa ligne de cheveux au bon endroit. 

« Est-ce que tu te mets du gel dans les cheveux? »

« Juste une genre de pommade pour qu’ils restent lisse toute la journée. » 

Je me suis accoudé au comptoir de l’évier et j’observais sa réflexion dans le miroir. Victor a toujours eu des cheveux plus que parfaits, même lorsqu’il était jeune. 

« Est-ce que tu t’ennui de tes cheveux longs? »

J’ai presque sursauté alors qu’il échappa son peigne dans l’évier. J’ai tourné la tête afin de le regarder directement dans les yeux et il avait l’air figé, ou perdu dans ses pensées. Il a ramassé son peigne et l’a rangé à sa place dans un coffre sur le bord du mur. 

« Parfois, oui. » A-t-il murmuré. 

« Okay… est-ce que tu voudrais te laisser pousser les cheveux? »

Il eut un moment de silence où j’ignorais où me mettre. Il fixait le comptoir sans bouger et semblait même triste. 

« C’est pas une bonne idée. » A-t-il dit avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Je me suis redressé et j’ai risqué de poser ma main sur son épaule. 

« Victor? » J’ai dit doucement. 

Il a fermé les yeux, secoué légèrement la tête et s’est tourné vers moi avec un mince sourire. 

« Désolé. Quelque mauvais souvenirs ont refait surface. » 

« Okay, du genre? »

Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux, comme s’il était surpris que je m’intéresse à ses histoires. 

« Oh eum… En fait… » 

« La presse disait que c’était tes commanditaires qui voulaient que tu te fasses couper les cheveux, pour que tu aies l’air moins féminin. » 

Il s’est mis à se gratter la nuque en détournant le regard. 

« C’est pas tout à fait vrai. » A-t-il murmuré. 

« Victor, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » 

Je commençais à m’alarmer, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour que cela ne paraisse pas. 

« En fait… C’est mon père. » 

« Quoi ton père? »

« Yuri… c’est une longue histoire, et elle est pas joyeuse. Tu veux vraiment que je te la raconte maintenant? »

J’ai laissé tomber un court soupir, ravalant ma curiosité. Je détestais voir Victor dans cet état de détresse. Normalement, il avait toujours l’air si jovial, si pur, dépourvu de toute malice. J’avais envie de vomir à l’idée que quelqu’un lui fasse du mal. Je me suis approché doucement de lui et j’ai entouré ses épaules avec mes bras. 

« C’est correct, on peut remettre ça. » 

Il a entouré ma taille et a accoté son front contre mon épaule. J’ai doucement passé mes mains dans le haut de son dos et sur sa nuque. 

« Tu aimes pas mes cheveux Yura? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. 

« Hun? Mais non, je les adore tes cheveux. Ils sont parfaits, ils sont toujours parfaits. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment trop émotif ces temps-ci. » 

« Mais non, c’est moi qui aurais pas dû insister. » 

« Je voulais pas te faire subir ma mauvaise humeur. Tu es ici et tu prends soin de moi alors que c’est moi qui devrais m’occuper de toi. » 

« Victor… »

Je me suis reculé légèrement et j’ai pris son visage dans mes mains, l’obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. 

« Écoute-moi. Tu t’es occupé de moi toute l’année qui vient de passer. J’ai été le centre de ton attention pendant tout ce temps. Tu crois pas que c’est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi? »

Je me suis avancé et j’ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. En me reculant, j’ai remarqué que Victor me regardait avec des yeux humides. Je lui ai fait un sourire affectueux. 

« S’il te plait, montre-moi tes points faibles pour que je puisse mieux te comprendre et t’aider à te sortir de la noirceur, comme tu l’as fait avec moi. » 

Je l’ai senti poser ses mains sur mes avants bras alors qu’il laissait échapper un sanglot. Il a fermé les yeux et s’est avancé vers moi. Je l’ai embrassé longuement sur le front. De petites larmes se sont mises à couler sur ses joues et je les essuyés avec mon pouce. 

« Mon Yura… » Je l’ai entendu murmurer avec une voix étouffée. 

Je l’ai entouré avec mes bras et je l’ai tenu près de moi jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Après quelque minute, Victor s’est redressé, essuyant le reste d’humidité qu’il avait sous les yeux et il m’a fait un large sourire qui m’a réchauffé le cœur. J’ai tendu une main et j’ai délicatement replacé sa frange afin que je puisse voir ses deux yeux. Il était tellement magnifique. Je pourrais passer des heures à admirer ses yeux.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire? Veux-tu toujours faire un tour à la patinoire? » Je lui ai demandé. 

Il m’a fait de grands yeux, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il a acquiescé d’un signe de tête, l’air sérieux. 

« Oui, il faut que je parle avec Yakov. » 

« Tu vas lui dire quoi? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« On verra mon inspiration du moment. Il va surement se mettre en colère, comme toujours. »

« T’inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »


	7. Discussion animée à la patinoire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor confronte Yakov sur sa décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court! Le prochain est plus long, promis! ;)

« Tu changes d’idées comme tu respires! Tu es tellement écervelé! Comment peux-tu jeter toutes ces années d’entraînement par la fenêtre comme ça? »

Cela devait faire une vingtaine de minutes que Yakov s’époumonait ainsi. J’étais en train de faire quelque tours d’échauffements sur la glace, mais la voix de Yakov portait tellement que tout le monde sur la patinoire pouvait l’entendre. Je me sentais mal à l’aise, mais Victor semblait tout de même bien gérer la situation. De loin, je pouvais le voir avec son air habituel qu’il offrait aux journalistes. 

« Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Victor lui répondait avec une voix calme et le visage détendu, même souriant. 

« Vitya, tu peux pas prendre une décision comme ça sur un coup de tête! Il faut que tu réfléchisses plus que ça! » 

« J’espère que je vais pouvoir venir te voir si j’ai besoin de conseil avec le coaching de Yuri. »

« Tu peux pas juste coacher Katsuki! Te connaissant, tu es loin de lui charger un prix convenable pour tes heures de travail! »

J’ai entendu cette dernière phrase et je crois que tout le sang contenu dans mon visage a disparu d’un coup. J’ai penché la tête vers l’avant afin que mes cheveux viennent recouvrir mes yeux car je ne voulais pas croiser le regard des autres patineurs. 

« J’ai reçu des centaines d’offres pour des contrats de publicité ou pour être porte-parole. Je vais faire le tri là-dedans et je verrai. » 

« Vitya! »

J’ai levé la tête pour voir Victor lui envoyer un signe de la main alors qu’il tournait les talons vers la sortie. Yakov continuait de lui envoyer des bêtises dans son dos, mais cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Yakov était rendu à hurler dans le bâtiment, et avec l’écho, j’avais de la difficulté à distinguer ce qu’il disait. Les mots « irresponsable », « égoïstes » et « insouciant » revenaient souvent par contre. 

Je me suis dépêché de patiner pour arriver sur le bord de la bande, là où Victor se dirigeait. 

« Victor! »

Il s’est arrêté et m’a jeté un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule. Je crois que j’ai vu ses épaules se détendre lorsqu’il a réalisé que c’était moi. Il s’est retourné et m’a fait un faible sourire. 

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu trouves ça ici? »

Je me suis accoté contre la bande alors que Victor s’approchait tranquillement de moi. Il avait remis son foulard autour de son cou et avait les mains dans les poches. 

« Eum… C’est bien, j’aime l’ambiance. Tout le monde est gentil. »

« Super, je suis content d’entendre ça. »

Il m’a fait large sourire, mais je voyais bien dans les traits de son visage que la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. 

« Bon, est-ce que tu veux rester un peu ici? Tu peux commencer à pratiquer tes routines pour te mettre à l’aise, mais sans les sauts. »

« Tu sembles prêt à partir. Est-ce que tu retournes à l’appartement? »

Il m’a regardé quelque secondes, puis a baissé les yeux au sol. Il semblait hésitant sur la réponse qu’il voulait me donner. J’aurais voulu poser une main sur son épaule, ou dans son dos pour lui amener du réconfort, mais il se tenait trop loin de la bande pour que je puisse l’atteindre. 

« Victor, est-ce que tu as envie de rester seul un moment? »

Il a relevé les yeux sur moi, l’air surpris. 

« Pas spécialement. » Il a répondu en haussant les épaules. 

« Attend, je viens avec toi. »

J’ai rapidement rejoint une des ouvertures et j’ai enfilé mes protèges lames. Lorsque je me suis relevé, Victor se tenait devant moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ai rendu son sourire puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers les vestiaires. J’ai ressenti un léger malaise à ce moment-là, car j’ignorais si je devais faire comme si de rien n’était ou si c’était correct de montrer au public la nouvelle nature de notre relation. J’avais envie de lui prendre la main, mais j’avais peur que cela mette Victor mal à l’aise, ou même moi-même… 

Dans mon fil de pensées, je n’avais pas remarqué que j’avais perdu Victor en chemin. Je me suis arrêté net puis je me suis retourné pour le voir accoté contre le mur près de la sortie, son cellulaire en main. J’ai laissé tomber un soupir en voyant l’air triste qu’il avait sur son visage. Je me suis approché de lui et j’ai posé une main sur son avant-bras. 

« Dis, est-ce que tu as envie de retourner à la maison maintenant? »

Il a levé les yeux sur moi et a haussé les épaules. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de faire? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer.

« Fais-moi visiter le centre-ville, ou n’importe quel parc, magasin ou restaurant que tu aimes. »

J’ai vu son visage s’illuminer alors qu’il me faisait un énorme sourire. 

« D’accord! Il y a une boutique près d’ici que j’adore! »

« Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et tu me montreras ça. » 

Tout pour lui redonner le sourire. Je suis prêt à le suivre jusqu’au bout du monde si c’est pour le voir de nouveau avec son magnifique sourire.


	8. Montagnes russes d'émotions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor raconte à Yuri l'histoire de son passé dramatique concernant ses parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Mention de violence, mais rien d'explicite.

Il y avait énormément de boutiques dans le centre-ville, et Victor et moi avons passé presque toute la journée à les visiter une à une. Nous nous sommes tenu la main presque tout le long, et nous avons même osé échanger un baiser ou deux lorsque nous pensions que personne ne nous regardait. 

Sur l’heure du midi, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit café pour manger une bouché avant de reprendre notre séance de lèche vitrines. Victor semblait avoir eu un regain d’énergie. Il était plus souriant que jamais, et courrait presque d’un magasin à l’autre, me traînant par la main. 

Au final, nous sommes rentrés à l’appartement à temps pour préparer le souper. J’ai enlevé mes bottes et je me suis mis à caresser Makkachin qui est venu nous accueillir à la porte. 

« Yura, essaye-le tout de suite! »

J’ai levé les yeux alors que Victor me tendait le sac de vêtements de sa boutique préférée qu’il avait acheté pour moi. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’essaye? » Je lui ai répondu avec un sourire. 

« Le chandail rouge et blanc, va le mettre tout de suite! S’il te plait. »

Il m’a fait un regard piteux qui me faisait penser à Makkachin lorsqu’il voulait jouer. « Tel maître, tel chien » on disait? J’ai ravalé une pouffée de rire et j’ai pris le sac que Victor me tendait. Je me suis changé à même le salon. Une fois le chandail enfilé, Victor m’a sauté dans les bras et s’est mis à passer ses mains partout dans mon dos.

« Le rouge te va tellement bien ! Tu devrais en porter plus souvent! »

« Je préfère le bleu, mais j’aime bien celui-là. »

« Et le tissus est tellement doux! Je crois que je vais rester comme ça jusqu’à la fin de mes jours! »

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de rire alors que je serrais Victor contre mon torse. Tout ce magasinage a été épuisant, mais cela a valu la peine si c’était pour voir que Victor retrouve son humeur joviale. 

« Il va bien falloir que tu te détaches de moi pour que je puisse préparer le souper. »

« Oh? C’est toi qui cuisine ce soir? »

« Oui, et c’est une surprise alors je t’inviterais à aller te détendre dans le salon pendant ce temps-là. »

Victor s’est redressé puis m’a embrassé brièvement sur le nez, puis plus tendrement sur les lèvres. J’ai laissé échapper un léger grognement du fond de ma gorge lorsque j’ai senti une de ses mains se glisser dans les cheveux de ma nuque. 

« Allez, au divan. » J’ai murmuré contre ses lèvres. 

Victor m’a fait un clin d’œil avant de se détacher de moi et se diriger vers le salon en s’étirant. 

« C’est dans des moments comme ça que je m’ennui des sources chaudes chez tes parents. »

« Un bain chaud peut faire l’affaire. Ta baignoire est énorme en plus! »

« C’est pas pareil… Et la baignoire est pas assez grande pour que tu puisses me rejoindre. »

« Il faut bien garder le petit côté spécial des sources chaudes de Yu-topia. »

Il s’est retourné vers moi et m’a fait un regard malin que je lui ai rendu avec un clin d’œil. Il a levé la main et m’a fait un baiser soufflé que j’ai fait mine d’attraper et de placer contre mon cœur. Un petit geste simple, mais qui me donnait tout de même des frissons car je n’arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous en étions rendu là dans notre relation. J’avais osé espérer un jour me rapprocher de Victor, mon idole, mais jamais je n’aurais pensé que cela aboutirais en sentiment amoureux. Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. 

C’est Victor qui m’a fait sortir de ma rêverie alors qu’il s’est mis à râler contre la télévision. 

« Il y a vraiment rien d’intéressant à la télé ce soir. Et mon lecteur Blu-ray est défectueux, alors on a pas beaucoup d’options. »

« As-tu des œufs? » J’ai crié, la tête dans le frigo.

« Tiroir de gauche! »

« Pourquoi tu mets les œufs dans un tiroir? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Bon point… »

En fouillant dans le tiroir, j’ai trouvé un bloc de tofu, un oignon et du chou. Cela semblait être un bon départ pour une soupe. J’ai commencé à sortir les ingrédients alors que Victor revenait vers la cuisine en baillant. 

« Hey! C’est une surprise, tu es pas censé venir voir ce que je fais! »

Victor a placé ses mains devant ses yeux alors qu’il n’avait toujours pas terminé son bâillement. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’éclater de rire. 

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain et m’imaginer que je suis à Yu-topia. »

« Bon plan! Hey, regarde pas! »

« J’ai pas regardé! »

Victor s’en allait de reculons vers la salle de bain, heurtant doucement le divan et le comptoir au passage. 

« Tu peux regarder où tu vas par contre. » Je lui ai dit en ricanant. 

Il s’est mis à rire également, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. 

« J’ai laissé un poste de nouvelles sur la télévision, histoire que tu puisses commencer à t’habituer à entendre parler le russe. »

« Oh! Bonne idée, merci! »

J’ai commencé à préparer les ingrédients pour la soupe. Alors que je faisais tomber les légumes au beurre j’ai cherché dans les armoires pour une base de bouillon quelconque. Oh! Des cubes de fond de veau? Ça pouvait très bien faire l’affaire. Ce n’était pas du Miso, mais ça allait certainement goûter bon. 

En sautant les légumes, j’ai jeté un coup d’œil vers la salle de bain. Victor n’avait pas fermé la porte, et c’était tellement silencieux que j’avais envie d’aller jeter un coup d’œil pour voir si tout allait bien. J’ai senti mes joues rougir. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c’était trop… eum… osé?

J’avais déjà vu Victor nu à plusieurs reprises dans les sources chaudes, mais jamais je n’avais osé le regarder en détail. Je me suis mis à regretter de ne pas avoir risqué un coup d’œil avant, car maintenant je sentais la curiosité s’emparer de mon esprit. Victor était plus grand que moi, alors suivant cette logique, est-ce que son… allait être plus gros?

« Tout va bien Yura? »

J’ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Victor provenant de la salle de bain. Une chance qu’il m’a sorti de ma rêverie, car sinon j’aurais sûrement fait brûlé mes légumes. J’ai rapidement éteint le feu de la cuisinière. 

« Oui, très bien. Et toi? T’endors pas dans le bain hen, ça peut être dangereux. »

Ouf… Je dis vraiment des trucs stupides quand je suis nerveux. 

« Si c’est le cas, tu pourrais venir me faire le bouche à bouche. »

J’ai senti la pointe d’humour dans sa voix et je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de sourire. Je crois aussi que j’avais les joues rouge. 

« Sérieusement, essaye de pas te noyer. » 

Je l’ai entendu émettre un faible ricanement et j’ai reporté mon attention sur les nouvelles qui passaient à la télévision. J’arrivais à distinguer quelque mot, mais sans les images il m’aurait été impossible de savoir de quoi l’animateur parlait. 

J’étais rendu à mettre les nouilles dans le bouillon lorsque Victor est arrivé dans la pièce, vêtu simplement d’une robe de chambre et baillant aux corneilles. 

« C’était bien? » J’ai dit en cassant en deux la poignée de spaghettini que j’avais dans les mains.

« Merveilleux, mais tu avais raison, j’ai failli m’endormir. »

Il a fait le tour du divan et s’est laissé tomber face première sur le divan, faisant voler ses pantoufles dans les airs. 

« La soupe est prête dans quelque minutes. »

« Oh! Tu as fait de la soupe? » M’a-t-il dit d’une voix étouffée par les coussins.

« J’ai tenté quelque chose avec ce que tu avais dans le frigo. Oh non! J’ai oublié le tofu! »

J’ai sorti une poêle et j’ai rapidement doré les cubes de tofu avant de les mettre dans la soupe. Lorsque j’avais terminé, j’ai goûté, rajouté un peu de sel, puis c’était prêt. 

« Okay, je crois que c’est bon comme ça. Victor? »

Pas de réponses. Je pouvais voir ses pieds dépasser du divan alors je savais qu’il était toujours là. J’ai fermé le feu de la cuisinière et je l’ai rejoint dans le salon. Il était couché sur le ventre, une main pendant hors du divan et semblait profondément endormi. 

Je me suis agenouillé près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement mignon avec le petit filet de bave qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il était sûrement encore fatigué de sa semaine de mauvais sommeil, alors j’hésitais à le réveiller. En même temps, il allait sûrement avoir des courbatures s’il restait dans cette position trop longtemps. 

J’ai posé une main sur son omoplate et j’ai attendu une réaction. Après quelque secondes, j’ai remué ma main et j’ai murmuré son nom. Victor a émis un grognement puis s’est tourné sur le côté, dos à moi. Je me suis mis à passer ma main dans son dos, puis j’ai remonté jusque dans sa nuque. J’ai remarqué qu’il avait seulement le bout des cheveux de sa nuque humide, formant des petites pointes plus foncés, trop adorable. 

Je me suis penché et j’ai déposé un baiser dans son cou. Il s’est mis à s’étirer longuement puis se retourner sur le dos. À ma grande déception, il a eu le réflexe de replacer les côtés de sa robe de chambre avant que je puisse jeter un coup d’œil. Non mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive? Je suis devenu pervers?

« Yura… » A-t-il gromelé. 

« Hey, la soupe est prête. Est-ce que tu veux manger maintenant ou tu veux aller dormir? »

Il y a eu quelque secondes de silence où je croyais qu’il s’était rendormi. Je me suis levé avec l’intention de lui chercher une couverture et le laisser dormir encore lorsqu’il s’est remis à bouger. Il s’est assis sur le divan puis m’a regardé avec des yeux endormis. 

« Bon matin! » Je lui ai dit avec un clin d’œil.

« C’est le matin déjà? » M’a-t-il répondu avec un sourcil relevé et un mince sourire aux lèvres. 

« Oui, et on mange de la soupe. »

« Super ! C’est mon déjeuner préféré. »

J’ai tendu la main pour l’aider à se lever et il a glissé délicatement sa main dans la mienne. Une fois debout, il s’est dirigé vers sa chambre et est ressorti une minute plus tard vêtu d’un chandail et d’un pantalon de coton ouaté. Il a pris place devant l’îlot et j’ai entrepris de nous servir deux bols de soupe. 

« Il y a du pain dans la boîte là, si tu veux. »

Je me suis retourné et j’ai remarqué la boîte de bois que j’avais honnêtement pris pour un grille-pain. J’ai pris la miche campagnarde qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et je l’ai amené sur le comptoir de l’îlot. J’ai pris place au côté de Victor et j’ai joint mains, paume contre paume devant mon torse et j’ai vu du coin de l’œil que Victor a fait pareil. 

« Itadakimasu! » Nous avons dit en même temps. 

Nous avons mangé en silence au début. Victor semblait plus qu’épuisé et je n’avais aucune idée de comment partir la conversation. C’est lui qui a brisé le silence. 

« C’est vraiment bon Yura, merci encore. »

« Ça me fait très plaisir. »

« Je me souviens pas avoir acheté du tofu. J’imagine que je l’ai pris en pensant à toi. »

« Parce que tu savais que j’allais faire quelque chose de bon avec? »

« C’est toujours bon ce que tu cuisines. »

« J’ai rarement cuisiné depuis qu’on se connait. »

« C’est pas grave, je sais quand même que tout ce que tu fais est excellent. »

J’ai fermé les yeux alors qu’un frisson me parcourait la nuque. Je n’ai pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage. J’ai pris quelque bouchée de pain et j’ai tourné les yeux vers Victor qui me regardait, la tête accoté contre son poing. Je l’ai regardé en retour avec de grands yeux, un bout de pain dans la bouche. 

« Ça va refroidir si tu manges pas. »

« J’aime beaucoup ton profil, j’aime bien le droit, mais vraiment, le gauche a quelque chose de spécial. » 

« Hin? Mon visage ça? »

« Peut-être la manière que tes cheveux tombent sur ton front, ou bien c’est la forme de ton oreille qui va bien avec la ligne de ta mâchoire. »

J’ai laissé tomber ma cuillère dans mon bol et j’ai plaqué mes mains sur mes joues. 

« Ah Victor! » Je me suis exclamé en fermant les yeux. 

Je me sentais comme si mes joues étaient en feu. J’ai entendu Victor s’esclaffer. 

« Tu es aussi vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. »

Nous avons continué à manger en silence pendant encore un moment. Après avoir terminé mon bol, j’ai posé mes mains sur mes cuisses et je fixais ma cuillère. 

« Eum… Victor? Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

J’ai levé les yeux sur lui. 

« Tout à l’heure, j’ai entendu un peu de la discussion que tu avais avec Yakov. »

« Je crois bien que tout le monde l’a entendu. » M’a-t-il répondu en s’esclaffant.

J’ai hésité quelque instant sur la manière dont commencer ma phrase. 

« C’est vrai qu’on a jamais parlé d’argent toi et moi, pas depuis le jour où tu es arrivé à Hasetsu. »

Victor s’est arrêté dans son geste et m’a regardé d’un air sérieux. Il a déposé sa cuillère dans son bol et s’est mis à lisser le rebord du napperon, comme un geste automatique dû à la nervosité.

« Je refuse de parler de ça. » M’a-t-il répondu sur un ton neutre. 

Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. 

« Victor, il faut bien qu’on en parle un jour. Tu m’as tout de même pas coaché gratuitement pendant la dernière année. »

Il fermé les yeux et a secoué la tête. 

« Je veux pas que tu me donnes de l’argent. Et je t’interdis de t’inquiéter sur ce sujet. » Il pesait chacun de ses mots, la voix calme.

« D’accord, d’accord. »

Victor a levé les yeux sur moi et m’a fait un mince sourire que je lui ai reflété sans hésiter. 

« Au final, est-ce que tu dirais que ça s’est bien passé avec Yakov ce matin? »

« Eum… Ouais, plutôt bien. »

Je m’attendais plutôt à une réponse dans le côté négatif. Personnellement, après m’être fait crier après, je n’aurais pas été porté à dire que la discussion s’est bien déroulée. 

« Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça avec lui? »

« Il a une manière assez particulière de montrer son affection. Il faut apprendre à le connaître. Je sais qu’il est dur avec moi parce qu’il veut mon bien. »

Il a terminé les dernières gorgées de soupe et a finalement déposé sa cuillère dans le plat. Je me suis levé, prenant son bol et le mien au passage pour aller les porter dans le lave-vaisselle. Au passage, j’ai activé la bouilloire dans l’intention de préparer du thé.

« Je crois pas que j’aurais supporté une relation comme ça avec un de mes coach. » J’ai dit sans trop réfléchir. 

J’ai entendu Victor s’esclaffer légèrement. 

« Yakov a été comme un père pour moi. Je lui dois énormément, pas seulement pour ma carrière. »

Je me suis retourné pour voir Victor accoudé au comptoir, la tête accotée et le regard vide. Je me suis approché tranquillement de l’îlot. Il a légèrement sursauté lorsque j’ai posé mes mains sur le comptoir. Il m’a regardé quelque instant avec un mince sourire.

« Ça me fait penser... Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ce qui s’est passé avec mon père? »

« Eum… Oui, si tu veux bien. »

Il m’a regardé quelque instant. Il semblait regretter sa proposition. J’étais sur le point de lui dire de laisser tomber lorsqu’il a pris une grande inspiration et s’est mis à parler.

« Je sais pas vraiment par où commencer. »

Il est resté silencieux pendant un moment. Je n’osais pas dire un mot. Il fixait le comptoir avec les yeux plissés, les traits du visage dur.

« Disons que mon père a toujours été un homme violent envers ma mère. J’ai jamais vraiment été au courant de tout ça parce que ma mère cachait ses ecchymoses avec ses vêtements. Il n’a jamais vraiment levé la main sur moi, sauf une fois. 

On m’avait proposé de poser pour la couverture d’un magazine de patinage artistique. La manière dont j’étais habillé et coiffé, on aurait vraiment cru que j’étais une fille. 

Quand mon père a vu passer le magazine dans la maison, avec mon nom en gros titre, il a vu rouge. Il disait que je faisais honte à la famille, que j’aurais dû faire un métier plus masculin. Il détestait au plus haut point mes cheveux longs. 

Il m’a dit qu’il n’a jamais voulu de fille, et encore moins un garçon qui se faisait passé pour une. Il a pris un couteau de cuisine et s’est mis à me courir après dans la maison. Il m’a attrapé par les cheveux et les a coupé avec le couteau. J’ai essayé de me débattre, et dans un faux mouvement la pointe de la lame m’a coupé à la tempe près du sourcil. »

Il s’est mis à frotter légèrement sa tempe gauche, sous sa frange argentée.

« Je vois la cicatrice à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir. C’est pour ça que j’ai commencé à porter la frange de ce côté.

Ma mère s’est interposée entre moi et mon père, et elle m’a dit de me sauver pendant qu’elle le retenait. J’ai couru hors de la maison et j’ai été retrouvé Yakov chez lui. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qu’il s’était passé, il a appelé la police. Ils sont arrivés sur les lieux devant ma mère qui était au sol, inconsciente. Elle a été transportée à l’hôpital et mise dans un coma artificiel parce que ses blessures étaient trop importantes.

Mon père a été arrêté et condamné à 12 ans de prison pour voie de fait grave. Ma mère a passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Quand elle s’est réveillée, elle s’est mise à être très malade et c’est là qu’on a découvert qu’elle avait un cancer avec des métastases partout dans son corps. Elle est décédée quelque mois après l’incident.

C’est Yakov qui s’est occupé de moi pendant un moment. Un an plus tard, j’ai déménagé dans mon propre appartement, mais il a continué à veiller sur moi. » 

Il est resté les yeux fermés pendant un moment, puis a pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. 

« On dirait que ça rend ma décision de laisser tomber la compétition encore plus difficile. Pendant les années qui ont suivi l’événement, j’ai travaillé d’arrache pieds pour être au sommet, comme si je voulais prouver quelque chose à mon père, une genre de révolte contre son opinion. Au fond de moi, je sens que si je prends ma retraite, c’est comme si je lui donnais raison. 

Il faut que je me détache de ça. J’ai envie de faire ce qu’il me plait et d’arrêter de penser ma vie selon ce que lui dirait. »

Il s’est accoudé au comptoir et s’est mis à se frotter le visage avec ses mains. 

« Ça fait des années que j’ai plus de contact avec lui et il continue de gérer ma vie… C’est vraiment pathétique. »

Il est resté dans cette position un moment avant de lever la tête vers moi. Il m’a fait un mince sourire en coin.

« Alors, c’est l’histoire qui se cachait derrière la coupe de mes cheveux. J’ai gardé mes cheveux courts depuis ce temps-là. »

Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. Je n’avais pas imaginé, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, que ma question de ce matin à propos de ses cheveux entraînerait une révélation pareille. Je n’osais pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Victor me regardait avec un air détendu, mais tout de même triste. 

« Est-ce que tu veux du dessert? » M’a-t-il demandé d’un ton nonchalant.

Du dessert? Vraiment? J’ai ouvert la bouche mais cela a pris encore quelque secondes avant qu’un son sorte de ma bouche. 

« Disons que… c’est pas la première chose à laquelle je pense après avoir entendu une histoire comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé, j’aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de te déballer tout ça. »

J’ai levé mes mains du comptoir et je me suis mis à gesticuler nerveusement.

« Non, c’est correct. Je suis content que tu m’en aies parlé. Ben… content est un bien grand mot. Disons que… »

« C’est bon, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

« Victor, je suis désolé, je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça fait des années, le choc est passé. »

« Comment ça se fait que l’histoire a pas été rendu publique? » 

« C’est sortie dans les médias, mais aucun nom a été divulgué parce que j’étais encore mineur quand ça s’est passé. » 

J’ai fait le tour de l’îlot et je me suis posté près de lui. J’ignorais si Victor allait me repousser si j’essayais de lui faire un câlin, alors j’ai simplement ouvert mes bras pour l’inviter à se blottir contre moi. Il m’a regardé un instant avant de m’entourer le torse avec ses bras et accoter sa tête contre ma poitrine. J’ai posé mes mains dans le haut de son dos et je l’ai frotté doucement. J’ai tendit l’oreille lorsque je l’ai entendu murmurer.

« Pendant des années, j’ai pensé au fait que si ma mère avait été dans une meilleure condition physique au moment où on a découvert son cancer, elle aurait été capable de se battre et de guérir. J’ai toujours eu en tête que c’était à cause de mon père si ma mère était morte. »

J’ai penché la tête pour déposer mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête. Je l’ai tenu dans mes bras pendant longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à se redresser. J’aurais cru qu’il se serait mis à pleurer, mais son visage n’exprimait que la colère. J’ai senti qu’il fallait que j’essaye de lui changer les idées.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on regarde quelque chose à la télé? »

« On va ranger un peu la cuisine avant. »

« Laisse faire ça, je vais m’en occuper plus tard. Je vais juste mettre les restants de soupe au frigo et je te rejoins dans le salon. » 

Alors que je rangeais le chaudron de soupe, j’ai vu du coin de l’œil la bouilloire encore fumante. J’ai rapidement entrepris de verser de l’eau chaude dans deux tasses avec chacune un sachet de thé et je me suis dirigé tranquillement vers le salon. Victor était assis en indien sur le divan en train de parcourir les chaînes. 

« Il y a le film « Rent » qui passe sur le poste anglophone. Oh, merci. » 

Il a pris la tasse de thé que je lui tendais et je me suis assis à ses côtés. 

« J’ai pas trop envie d’un film qui va me faire pleurer en ce moment, et je crois que toi non plus. »

« Tu as raison. Oh, il y a le nouveau « Batman Légo ». »

« En anglais? »

« Non, en russe. » Il m’a regardé en faisan la moue.

« Si tu mets les sous-titres, ça me va. »

« Okay, va pour Batman alors. » 

Le film venait de commencer en plus. Nous avons regardé le début du film en sirotant nos tasses de thé. Après un moment, Victor a posé sa tasse sur la table à café puis s’est tourné vers moi. Il a pris deux coussins et en a posé un sur mes cuisses et un sur l’accoudoir. Je le regardais s’exécuté avec les bras dans les airs alors qu’il s’est étendu sur mes jambes, la tête contre l’accoudoir et les jambes légèrement repliées. 

« J’ai encore du thé chaud dans ma tasse, tu as pas peur que j’en renverse sur toi? »

Il a terminé de s’installer puis a secoué négativement la tête. 

« Je te fais confiance. »

J’ai fait un mince sourire en coin. J’ai terminé de boire mon thé en faisant bien attention de ne pas en renverser sur Victor puis je lui ai tendu ma tasse pour qu’il la place sur la table à café à côté de la sienne. 

« Veux-tu finir le mien? » M’a-t-il demandé d’une voix faible.

« Non merci. »

J’ai posé mes mains sur lui, une sur sa tête et l’autre sur son épaule. Nous avons continué d’écouter le film et je me suis mis à frotter doucement son épaule avec ma main. Il a émis un faible grognement qui semblait exprimer son contentement. 

« Yura? »

« Oui? »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Mais oui. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais passer tes doigts dans mon dos? »

« Oui, comme ça? »

« Non, en dessous de mon chandail, s’il te plait. »

Hum? Je ne dirais certainement pas non à une occasion de caresser la peau nue de Victor. J’ai descendu ma main dans son dos jusqu’à la bordure de son chandail puis j’ai doucement glissé ma main en dessous. 

« Juste le bout des doigts, s’il te plait. »

« Comme ça? »

Je me suis mis à effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, en faisant des mouvements circulaires lents. 

« Oh oui… » Je l’ai entendu soupirer.

Je pouvais sentir les petites bosses dues à la chair de poule sous mes doigts. J’essayais de passer mes doigts sur chaque centimètre de peau dont j’avais accès. 

« Peux-tu aller plus haut? » M’a-t-il demandé. 

« Je peux pas, il faudrait que tu enlèves son chandail. »

J’avais à peine terminé ma phrase que Victor s’est redressé légèrement et a tiré sur son chandail afin de l’enlever d’un trait. Il l’a jeté au sol et s’est recouché sur mes jambes, légèrement sur le ventre. 

« Comme ça c’est parfait. » J’ai murmuré avec le sourire aux lèvres. 

J’ai reposé mes doigts sur son dos et je me suis mis à effleurer doucement sa peau de haut en bas. Je n’écoutais plus du tout le film. Toute mon attention était portée sur Victor. Je regardais avec attention le trajet que mes doigts parcouraient, ainsi que les petites bosses qui se formaient sur sa peau lorsque les frissons faisaient leur effet. Il avait tellement une belle peau, immaculée, sans aucune cicatrice ou vergeture. Pas comme la mienne… 

J’aimais l’intimité de la situation. J’avais l’impression que Victor m’avait demandé cela parce qu’il était à l’aise avec moi et cette pensée me faisait chaud au cœur. Je me considérais extrêmement chanceux d’être celui en qui Victor avait choisi de placer sa confiance. 

« Est-ce que tu as froid? » Je lui ai demandé d’une voix douce.

Pas de réponse. Je me suis penché légèrement pour regarder son visage et j’ai remarqué qu’il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. J’ai fait un mince sourire en coin lorsque j’ai distingué ses légers ronflements à travers les bruits provenant de la télé. Je me suis étiré, j’ai pris la couverture étendu sur le dossier du divan puis j’ai recouvert Victor avec. Je me suis penché de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule. 

Je l’ai observé un moment. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, j’ai repoussé la frange qui tombait sur son visage. Avec cette position j’avais une belle vue sur sa tempe gauche. J’ai pu distinguer la cicatrice dont il me parlait plus tôt : une petite ligne blanche d’environ trois centimètres au long de son sourcil. Si je ne l’avais pas su, je ne l’aurais sûrement jamais remarqué. 

J’ai pris une grande inspiration en serrant les dents. J’étais à la fois triste et en colère suite à l’histoire que Victor m’avait raconté. Mais l’important, c’est qu’il s’en était sorti, et semblait avoir vécu heureux pendant les années après l’événement. Au moins, j’allais être là pour l’aider à passer à travers ce qu’il pouvait rester de ce traumatisme.


	9. Confusion au milieu de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tranche de vie où Victor se réveille un peu confus.
> 
> *Lance des confettis de fluff dans les airs*

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J’avais le cœur qui débattait et la respiration rapide. Je me suis levé rapidement en position assise et j’ai senti tout mon bras droit engourdis. J’ai dû avoir dormi par-dessus trop longtemps. Après un moment, j’ai réalisé que tout mon côté droit était endoloris. J’avais l’habitude de bouger en dormant. Je le savais parce que j’ai souvent trouvé les couvertures et les oreillers sur le plancher en me réveillant. 

J’ai frotté mon bras droit jusqu’à ce que je sente le sang revenir tranquillement. Il m’a fallu un moment pour me rappeler ce qui s’était passé la veille. J’ai regardé autour de moi pour constater que j’étais dans le salon. La télé était éteinte et deux tasses de thé traînaient sur la table. Ah oui, nous avions commencé èa écouter Batman Légo et j’ai dû m’endormir sur Yuri. 

J’ai tourné la tête et j’ai vu Yuri qui dormait en position assise, la tête bien callée dans le dossier du divan. Il avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et ronflait bruyamment. La vision m’a soutiré un sourire. Il s’était certainement dit qu’il ne voulait pas me réveiller en se levant.

J’ai pris la couverture qui était maintenant en tas autour de mes hanches et j’ai recouvert Yuri jusqu’aux épaules. Il a tourné la tête légèrement sur le côté en grommelant mais il ne s’est pas réveillé. 

Je suis resté un moment assis à ses côtés à le regarder dormir. Son visage paisible m’a aidé à me calmer. Je me sentais en sécurité en sa présence. Mon cœur battait à un rythme plus normal maintenant. J’ignorais pourquoi je m’étais réveillé aussi brusquement. J’avais sûrement fait un cauchemar, mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Au moins, je n’avais pas réveillé Yuri en me levant aussi soudainement. 

Je me suis levé puis je me suis mis à m’étirer pour faire partir la sensation de rigidité dans mes membres. L’inconfort allait certainement partir en bougeant un peu. Du coin de l’œil, j’ai remarqué mon chandail que j’avais jeté sur le plancher la veille. J’ai réenfilé mon chandail puis j’ai pris les deux tasses de thé sur la table du salon pour les amener dans la cuisine. 

J’ai délicatement ouvert le lave-vaisselle pour y mettre les tasses, et j’ai commencé à ranger la cuisine par le fait-même. Il restait seulement quelque morceau que Yuri n’avait pas lavé, entre autre la planche à découper et le couteau. Ce n’était pas grave, vu qu’il avait préparé le souper, je considérais la vaisselle comme une tâche que je devais accomplir. J’ai mis la planche dans le lave-vaisselle, et j’ai ensuite prit le couteau dans mes mains.

Je l’ai observé un moment. Ah oui, je m’en rappelais maintenant, j’avais raconté cet événement à Yuri. Cela devait faire des années que je n’avais pas repensé à cette histoire. J’avais vraiment tout fait pour enterrer ces souvenirs loin dans mon esprit. J’allais devoir travailler fort dans les prochains jours pour les enterrer de nouveau, mais je devais être honnête avec Yuri sur mon passé. Malheureusement, il n’allait pas être au bout de ses surprises…

Je crois que je suis tombée dans la lune pendant un moment, le regard fixé sur la lame du couteau. Je n’avais même pas entendu Yuri se lever. 

« Victor? »

J’ai sursauté légèrement en entendant sa voix. Je me suis retourné, le couteau toujours dans ma main, et j’ai rencontré son regard inquiet. Il s’est approché tranquillement de moi, les mains levées devant lui. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et a pris délicatement le couteau de mon emprise avec l’autre. J’ai fait un mince sourire.

« Inquiète-toi pas, j’allais pas faire une bêtise. » J’ai murmuré, les yeux fermés.

Il a placé le couteau dans l’évier et m’a pris dans ses bras, me tenant fermement contre lui. J’ai mollement entouré sa taille avec mes bras et j’ai accoté mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. J’ai pris de grandes inspirations. Son odeur corporelle était tellement calmante. Son contact me rendait mou comme de la guenille. 

« Je t’ai dit que j’allais m’occuper de la cuisine. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. « Désolé, j’ai pas pu le faire hier. » 

« C’est correct. Tu as fait le souper, c’est normal que je m’occupe de la vaisselle. » 

« Tu étais pas obligé de commencer ça à cet heure-là. » Il s’est esclaffé doucement. 

Il m’a embrassé la tempe et je me suis mis à rire également. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux de la nuque avec ses doigts. Son contact me faisait tellement de bien, je sentais s’évaporer les tensions musculaires dues à mon mauvais réveil. J’ai relevé la tête en baillant. 

« Veux-tu un café? » Je lui ai proposé. 

Il s’est reculé pour me regarder avec les sourcils froncés. 

« Du café? Mais non, on retourne se coucher Victor. »

Je l’ai regardé un moment avec de grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils également. Je pouvais presque sentir les engrenages de mon cerveau se frotter entre-elles.

« On est déjà le soir? » Ma voix était à peine plus élevée qu’un chuchotement.

Yuri m’a pris délicatement le visage dans ses mains et me regardait droit dans les yeux. 

« Victor, il est 2h du matin. Serais-tu un peu confus par hasard? »

Je l’ai regardé pendant encore quelque secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le four qui effectivement indiquait 2h09. J’ai fermé les yeux durement en me frottant le front à une main. Je l’ai senti poser ses mains sur mes épaules et les frotter doucement. 

« Hey, ça va? » A-t-il murmuré. 

J’ai rouvert les yeux. Son regard exprimais la fatigue mais je pouvais y voir aussi une pointe d’inquiétude. J’ai pris une grande inspiration puis je lui ai fait un mince sourire. Mes idées commençaient à se remettre à la bonne place.

« Ça va. Tu as raison, je suis un peu perdu. Ça doit être à cause du cauchemar. »

« Oh non, tu as fait un cauchemar? À propos de quoi? »

Il avait vraiment l’air inquiet maintenant, et peut-être légèrement frustré. Il devait penser au fait que c’était à cause des souvenirs que je lui avais raconté la veille. C’était probablement vrai, mais je ne voulais pas qu’il se sente coupable à cause de ça. 

« Je m’en souviens plus. » Ce n’était pas un mensonge. « C’est fini maintenant. Tu es là, alors tout va bien. »

J’ai pris son visage dans mes mains et j’ai déposé un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, si réconfortantes. J’avais envie de fondre mes lèvres contre les siennes et de rester là à jamais. Mais bon, on peut toujours rêvé. 

J’ai rompu le baiser et j’ai rouvert les yeux à temps pour voir le visage de Yuri, toujours les yeux fermés et les lèvres avancées comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce baiser se termine aussi rapidement. Il a rouvert sur moi des yeux légèrement confus et je n’ai pu m’empêcher de rire doucement. 

« Tu as encore la tête sur l’oreille toi. »

« J’ai pas l’habitude de me réveiller à cet heure-là. » M’a-t-il répondu avec les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. 

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a réveillé? J’ai fait du bruit? »

« Non, je crois que c’était le vide que je ressentais sur mes jambes. »

Je me suis mis à lui caresser doucement le visage avec mon pouce, puis j’ai ramené ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. J’avais envie de plonger et nager dans ses grands yeux brillants. Quelle couleur étaient-ils? Ce n’était pas seulement brun. C’était plus profond que ça… Un mélange entre doré et bourgogne. 

« Tu es tellement magnifique. » J’ai murmuré. 

« Je dois avoir les cheveux tout croche. » Son visage s’est mis à rougir davantage. 

« Tu seras toujours magnifique à mes yeux. »

Je l’ai senti entourer ma taille et m’attirer contre lui. Naturellement, nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour un baiser tendre et aimant. J’ai doucement glissé mes mains dans son cou et j’ai entouré ses épaules avec mes bras. C’est lui qui a rompu le baiser, mais nous sommes restés le visage proche l’un de l’autre. J’ai doucement effleuré sa joue avec le bout de mon nez. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir ses cils chatouiller ma pommette. J’ai déposé un baiser sur sa tempe et il a tourné la tête pour embrasser ma mâchoire, même que je l’ai senti mordiller légèrement ma peau. Il a poussé un long soupir.

« C’est agréable, on peut pas faire ça quand j’ai mes lunettes. »

« Tu aimes ça mordiller? » J’ai murmuré avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

« J’ai fait ça sans trop réfléchir. Désolé si tu as pas aimé. »

« Oh, j’ai aimé. »

Je l’ai embrassé brièvement sur la bouche, car il a dû s’écarter pour bailler longuement. C’était plus fort que moi, j’ai baillé également et Yuri s’est mis à ricaner en me voyant faire. Il m’a pris la main et s’est mis à me tirer doucement vers l’avant. 

« Allez, on retourne se coucher. »

J’ai acquiescé d’un signe de tête. J’aimais le voir prendre l’initiative avec moi, je trouvais ça réconfortant de savoir que quelqu’un était là pour prendre soin de moi, même avec de simple petits attentions comme me dire d’aller me reposer ou bien me préparer du thé. Il m’a traîné jusque dans ma chambre. Il s’est arrêté devant le lit et s’est tourné vers moi en se frottant la nuque. 

« Veux-tu enlever tes… euh… »

Je ne me suis même pas arrêté devant lui pour l’écouter parler. J’ai senti mon énergie se drainé d’un coup lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur mon lit. J’ai passé droit devant lui et je me suis laissé tomber face première sur le matelas. Je l’ai entendu ricaner derrière moi et je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de sourire également.

« Désolé Yura, j’ai plus la force de bouger… Je vais dormir avec mes vêtements. »

« Ah, eum… okay. »

Aurais-tu vraiment osé m’aider à me déshabiller Yuri? Malheureusement, j’étais trop épuisé pour le taquiner sur le sujet. Je n’arrivais même pas à rouvrir mes yeux et je sentais déjà mon esprit dériver vers le sommeil. 

Je n’avais pas l’habitude de dormir sur le ventre, mais mon cerveau semblait ne plus se rappeler de comment donner des ordres à mes membres. J’ai senti Yuri me relever par l’épaule. 

« Tu vas avoir mal dans le cou si tu t’endors comme ça. »

Il m’a doucement tourné sur le côté et a placé un oreiller contre mon torse comme il l’avait fait quelque jour plus tôt. 

« Mmm Yura… C’est pas un oreiller que je veux, c’est toi. »

« Laisse-moi me brosser les dents et j’arrive. » 

« Nooonnn… Laisse faire ça, on partagera nos mauvaises haleines demain matin. » 

« Eww! Dégoutant! » A-t-il répondu en riant. 

J’ai senti sur mon dos le mouvement de la couverture avec laquelle Yuri semblait vouloir me recouvrir. J’ai toujours trouvé cela agréable, la fraîcheur du courant d’air que procurait le mouvement de la couverture, suivit du retour de la confortable chaleur corporelle qui envahissait l’espace. Le contraste chaud-froid me faisait penser à un traitement thérapeutique au Spa. 

Je crois finalement qu’il est allé se brosser les dents mais à ce point-là je suis certain de rien car je n’étais qu’à moitié conscient. À un moment donné j’ai senti les ondulations du matelas alors que Yuri venait s’étendre à mes côté. Il a levé mon bras, a doucement tiré sur l’oreiller et est venu prendre sa place, jouant le rôle de la petite cuillère. 

Oh god… Mon niveau de confort venait d’atteindre un niveau inimaginable. C’est donc ça le plaisir de dormir avec l’être aimé? Maintenant que j’y avais gouté, je ne saurai plus m’en passer. J’ai placé mon bras sur la hanche de mon amoureux puis j’ai niché mon visage dans sa nuque. 

« Mmm… tu sens bon. » J’ai chuchoté.

« Bonne nuit Victor. » 

Je pouvais m’imaginer le sourire qu’il avait sur le visage avec le ton de sa voix. J’ai trouvé la force de pousser un faible grognement en guise de réponse. Je me suis endormi peu de temps après, bercé par le rythme constant de sa respiration et la mélodie de ses battements de cœur.


	10. Plus je te regarde, plus je suis amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amoureux s'exposent l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur. 
> 
> *Et c'est alors que l'on découvre enfin ce qui se cache derrière le fluff... Oh! Encore plus de fluff!*

Je me suis réveillé quelque heure plus tard avec les ronflements de Victor dans mes oreilles. Vraiment, je n’aurais jamais pensé que Victor Nikiforov, dans sa perfection universelle, pouvait ronfler aussi fort. Ce n’était pas un bruit qui m’agressait par contre, même que je trouvais cela relaxant. Nous avions bougé de notre position d’il y a quelque heures alors j’ai pu me lever du lit sans trop déranger Victor. 

Une fois debout, je me suis étiré puis je me suis tourné pour le regarder. Il était sur le dos, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas et le visage si paisible et immaculé que j’avais envie de le prendre en photo. J’ai pris mon téléphone et j’ai fait un rapprochement sur son visage. La photo était parfaite, même trop belle pour être postée en ligne. J’avais envie de garder ce genre de moments juste pour moi. Je voulais être le seul qui pouvait voir Victor dans cet état, mais avec sa manie de s’endormir n’importe où, je savais que c’était impossible que je sois le seul à l’avoir vu comme ça. 

Après encore quelque secondes à admirer le visage magnifique de Victor, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. J’ai préparé la machine à café et parti de l’eau à bouillir pour me préparer du thé. J’ai ouvert le frigo et j’ai passé une bonne trentaine de secondes à regarder dans le vide. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça se faisait que chaque fois que l’on ouvrait le frigo, on oubliait instantanément ce que nous étions venu chercher. Est-ce qu’il y a un genre de trou noir dans le frigo qui aspirait les pensées? Peut-être que c’est le même genre de trou noir qui mangeait les bas dans la sécheuse. 

Oh boy, j’avais vraiment des drôles de pensées ce matin. C’était sûrement davantage un cas de café. J’ai arrêté la bouilloire puis j’ai sorti deux tasses à café de l’armoire. En attendant que la machine se préchauffe, je me suis accoudé sur le comptoir pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais cuisiner comme déjeuner. Je savais que Victor mangeais plus tard, mais de mon côté j’avais déjà très faim. 

« Oh! Pancakes! » J’ignorais pourquoi j’avais toujours la manie de me parler tout seul.

Les pancakes étaient le meilleur choix car il était facile de cuire une première moitié de la préparation et de cuire la deuxième plus tard. J’ai cherché rapidement une recette sur internet et j’ai commencé à rassembler les ingrédients. 

Un moment plus tard, je me suis assis au comptoir avec une tasse de café et une assiette garnie de trois pancakes. J’ai dû me relever pour chercher dans le frigo s’il y avait du sirop pour garnir mon plat. J’ai mangé tranquillement, déroulant mon fil de nouvelle Facebook, Twitter et Instagram sur mon téléphone. 

Je me suis rappelé soudainement que je n’avais pas redonné de nouvelles à Phichit. J’ai ouvert la fenêtre de conversation que j’avais avec lui et j’ai pensé à qu’est-ce que je voulais lui dire. Est-ce que je lui disais que j’étais maintenant en couple avec Victor? J’ai comme eu un doute dans mon esprit. C’était trop récent… Trop nouveau pour le crier sur tous les toits. J’ai repensé au moment de réflexion que j’ai eu à la patinoire où j’avais envie de le prendre par la main. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de me calmer et attendre que le tout soit vraiment officiel avant d’en parler. Phichit allait sûrement me relancé d’ici quelque jours de toute manière. Oh, et il y avait aussi mes parents à mettre au courant… Et Mary, et les Nishigori… Oh boy…

J’avais terminé mon déjeuner lorsque j’ai entendu du mouvement au bout du corridor. Victor est apparu dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre en baillant aux corneilles. Il avait les cheveux dans toutes les directions et ses vêtements étaient tout croche. Il semblait s’être réveillé depuis à peine dix secondes. J’ai avalé ma journée de café avant de ricaner doucement. 

« Tu as l’oreiller étampé sur la figure. » 

« Le lit était froid sans toi. » A-t-il grommelé en guise de réponse.

Il s’est approché du comptoir en se frottant les yeux et s’est étiré pour prendre ma tasse de café. Je l’ai laissé prendre une gorgée puis j’ai éclaté de rire lorsqu’il s’est mis à grimacer. 

« Eww, j’avais oublié que tu mettais du sucre dans ton café. »

« Attend, je vais t’en préparer un comme tu l’aimes. »

Je me suis levé et j’ai commencé à lui préparé sa tasse de café. 

« J’ai aussi fait des pancakes, mais vu que tu manges pas en te levant j’ai gardé la moitié du mélange au frigo. Je vais les faire cuire tout à l’heure quand tu vas avoir faim. »

Je suis allé au frigo pour prendre la crème à café et j’ai commencé à en verser dans la tasse. Il prenait une ou deux crèmes d’habitude? Hum… 

« Yura? »

« Mmh? »

« Je t’aime. »

J’ai figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Le carton de crème m’a glissé des mains mais je l’ai rattrapé à temps pour ne pas que son contenu ne se déverse sur le comptoir. J’ai senti mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque, puis une chaleur intense envahir mon visage. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je le sentais jusque dans mes oreilles. Je me suis retourné lentement, puis je l’ai vu, accoudé sur le comptoir, à me regarder avec tendresse. 

Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. J’ai ouvert la bouche, mais j’avais trop peur de me transformer en fontaine humaine si je me mettais à parler. Je me suis mordillé l’intérieur de la joue, tentant de ravaler mes larmes et me concentrer sur autre chose que mes sentiments. 

« Pourrais-tu me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux? S’il te plait. »

J’ignore comment j’ai été capable de formuler cette phrase. Honnêtement.  
Il s’est relevé et a contourné l’îlot pour se rapprocher de moi. Il m’a pris les mains et les a doucement caressées avec ses pouces.

« Yuri Katsuki, je t’aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Tu es sérieux? Genre, tu es vraiment amoureux de moi? »

« Je crois que je le suis depuis un bon moment. »

J’ai rouvert la bouche mais j’avais la gorge si serrée qu’aucun son ne pouvais sortir. J’ai senti les larmes couler sur mes joues malgré moi. J’avais le regard plongé dans le vaste océan mythique qu’étaient les yeux de Victor. Il me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres et l’idée que ce sourire était là juste pour moi me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. 

« Hey mon chéri, pourquoi tu pleures? » M’a-t-il demandé avec la voix la plus douce de l’univers.

J’ai ravalé un sanglot puis j’ai tenté de formuler une réponse.

« Parce que, je me sens comme si venais de réaliser que mon rêve, en fait, ce n’est pas un rêve. »

J’ai serré les mains de Victor dans les miennes, le plus fort que je pouvais à ce moment-là.

« Victor, je t’ai tellement admiré. La moitié de ma vie a tourné autour de toi. Je voulais patiner avec toi, faire partie de tes amis. C’était ça mon but. Et là, tu es mon coach, et déjà ça, c’est encore quelque chose d’incroyable à mes yeux. On habite ensemble et maintenant, tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi! »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de réaliser qu’on était un couple? »

J’ai secoué la tête vigoureusement. 

« C’est pas pareil de le vivre sans savoir ce qui se passe réellement, et enfin savoir ce que tu as en tête. Tu sais… Je voulais pas me faire d’illusion. J’ai trop souvent été déçu dans ma vie… Entendre de ta bouche que tu es amoureux de moi, c’est juste la confirmation que ce que je suis en train de vivre, c’est la réalité. Que les papillons dans mon ventre sont là pour une raison et non pas parce que mon esprit me joue des tours. » 

« Tu crois que j’aurais pu t’embrasser sans avoir de sentiment pour toi? Tu crois que j’aurais pu agir aussi affectueusement avec toi sans qu’il y ait d’amour? Yura, j’étais prêt à te déclarer mon amour dès que nos lèvres ont étés en contact. Même avant, si j’avais été capable de mettre mes idées en place plus rapidement. Pardonne-moi d’avoir pris autant de temps pour le réaliser. »

« Non! C’est moi qui suis désolé… Tu m’as démontré ton affection envers moi depuis le début et j’ai choisi de rien voir parce que j’avais trop peur d’avoir mal. Aussi mon cerveau était trop plein à cause de la compétition. C’était juste pas le bon moment. »

« Maintenant ça l’est. Yuri, je t’aime et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à adorer le quotidien en ta compagnie. »

« Victor, je t’aime aussi, tellement fort tu peux même pas t’imaginer… »

Ma gorge est devenue si serrée que je n’arrivais plus à parler. J’ai senti mes genoux céder en dessous de moi et les bras forts de Victor m’entourer pour me retenir de tomber. J’ai entouré son cou avec mes bras et j’ai pleuré à chaude larme dans le creux de son épaule. J’ignorais pourquoi j’avais autant envie de pleurer. Peut-être le relâchement de toute la pression de la compétition et de la tension affective qu’il y avait entre Victor et moi. 

Nous sommes restés enlacés un bon moment. Victor passait doucement ses mains dans mon dos et me murmurait des mots doux à l’oreille. Je me croyais au paradis. J’aurais voulu rester dans ses bras pour le reste de mes jours. Son épaule était si confortable. Mais j’ai fini par me redresser et j’ai essuyé mes larmes avec le revers de ma main. 

« Ton café va être froid. » Je lui ai dit en faisant un signe de tête vers la tasse en question.

« Si tu savais comment ça m’est égal. »

Il a pris délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui ai rendu son baiser mais j’ai dû l’interrompre beaucoup trop tôt. 

« Excuse-moi, j’ai tellement pleuré que j’ai de la misère à respirer par le nez. »

« Mais oui, va te moucher, pas de problème. »

J’ai été me moucher dans la salle de bain et j’ai aspergé mon visage d’eau froide quelque fois. Après m’être essuyé le visage, je suis retourné dans la cuisine pour voir Victor avec sa tasse de café près des lèvres. Il ne s’était toujours pas replacé les cheveux ni les vêtements. Ses pantalons ouatés pendait de peur sur ses hanches, laissant entrevoir un peu de la peau de son ventre et le haut de ses sous-vêtements. Son chandail avait le collet trop large et révélait un peu de son épaule. La manière dont il était placé, et comment il sirotait son café, tout cela accentuait ma pensée que Victor était une en fait œuvre d’art vivante. Il tenait sa tasse avec tant de grâce, et il était accoté contre le comptoir avec plus d’élégance qu’un top model pendant une séance photo. 

Victor a fini par remarqué que j’étais figé dans le corridor à le regarder. Il m’a regardé en retour avec de grands yeux. 

« Yura, ça va? »

J’ai secoué rapidement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, puis je me suis approché de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis arrêté devant lui et j’ai tendu ma main droite pour prendre la sienne. J’ai amené sa main près de mes lèvres et j’ai déposé un baiser sur son anneau. J’ai relevé les yeux sur son visage pour voir qu’il avait les joues légèrement rouge. Je lui ai fait un large sourire. 

« Je fais juste réaliser encore et encore que je suis l’homme le plus chanceux de la planète. » Je lui ai dit d’une voix douce.

Ses joues sont devenues encore plus rouge alors qu’il supportait mon regard avec tendresse. Son visage était tellement parfait. La mâchoire bien sculptée, ses yeux magnifiquement pétillants, ses cheveux argentés parfaitement agencés avec la teinte de sa peau. Il allait me falloir un moment pour bien réaliser que cette vision féérique allait faire partie de mon quotidien pour le reste de mes jours. 

Il a à son tour attiré ma main pour déposer un baiser sur mon anneau, puis il m’a fait un large sourire. 

« Alors, quand est-ce qu’on se mari? »

Mon sang s’est soudainement arrêté de couler dans mes veines. 

« Hin? »

« Bah quoi? Après les fiançailles vient le mariage non? » Il m’a regardé en fronçant les sourcils de façon dramatique. « Quoi? Ce n’était pas des bagues pour nos fiançailles? »

« Euh… N-non m-mais, eum… en fait… »

Il a éclaté de rire. 

« Hey relax. Je m’amuse avec toi. Prend moi pas trop au sérieux. » M’a-t-il dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

J’ai rapidement repris mes esprits. J’ai pris sa tasse de café de ses mains et je l’ai déposé sur le comptoir. Il me regardait m’exécuter avec un air surpris. J’ai repris ses mains dans les miennes, les serrant comme je l’ai fait plus tôt. 

« Victor, j’aimerais beaucoup me marier avec toi un jour, mais… tu es ma première relation. On sait pas, peut-être que je suis insupportable quand je suis en couple! »

Il s’est esclaffé doucement. 

« Oh Yura, tu es tellement mignon. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que le plus insupportable des deux, c’est moi. » M’a-t-il répondu avec un clin d’œil.


	11. Yurio et ses crises de colère!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio a appris la nouvelle au sujet de la décision de Victor et a décidé d'aller lui dire sa façon de penser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court style tranche de vie. Le prochain chapitre va être beaucoup plus long! ;)

Victor et moi étions assis au comptoir à terminer nos cafés et discuter de la journée d’entraînement que nous allions entreprendre lorsque quelqu’un est venu cogner violemment contre la porte. Nous nous sommes arrêtés net de parler et avons tournés la tête vers l’entrée. 

« Victor! Es-tu là?! »

C’était la voix de Yurio et il semblait se débattre avec la poignée de la porte qui était bien entendu verrouillée. Victor s’est dépêché de lui ouvrir et le jeune homme est entré en trombe dans l’appartement. Je me suis approché également. 

« Hey Yurio, est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose? »

Victor le regardait avec un air alarmé. Yurio m’a regardé avec des lasers dans les yeux puis s’est retourné vers Victor. 

« J’en reviens pas que tu fasses ça… »

« Quoi? »

« Tu quittes la compétition, vraiment? Après avoir dit que tu allais faire ton grand retour, tu décides finalement de tout jeter à la poubelle? »

Victor n’a pas répondu. Son air inquiet s’est effacé de son visage. Il s’est reculé de quelque pas pour s’accoter contre le mur et a croisé les bras devant lui. Yurio s’est approché de lui en le pointant de manière accusateur. 

« C’est vraiment la pire idée de merde que tu as jamais eu. Tu es tellement lâche. Tu as promis que tu allais revenir sur la glace et que j’allais pouvoir t’affronter dans les ligues seniors. »

J’ignorais si je devais intervenir. J’ai vu Victor fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres. 

« Tu n’es qu’un égoïste qui ne tient jamais ses promesses. J’en reviens pas que j’ai pu t’admirer quand j’étais plus jeune. Tu me déçois tellement. Tu me dégoutes même. »

Victor a levé une main dans les airs. Yurio s’est arrêté net de parler. Victor a relevé la tête, un sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux toujours fermés. 

« Ça m’a fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir ce matin. » A-t-il dit d’une voix calme. « Maintenant, tu m’excuseras mais je dois aller me préparer pour la journée. »

Il s’est détaché du mur et s’est dirigé vers le corridor d’un pas presque normal. Yurio avait commencé à le suivre mais je me suis interposé devant lui avec les mains dans les airs. Victor a claqué la porte de sa chambre alors que Yurio a commencé à hurler dans l’appartement.

« J’espère que tu vas reconsidérer ta décision, parce que je te garantis que si tu lâches la compétition, tu vas perdre tout le respect que j’ai pour toi! Du moins, pour ce qu’il en reste. »

Il a prononcé cette dernière phrase quelque décibel plus bas, comme une remarque pour lui-même. Il a ensuite tourné les yeux vers moi et je crois que s’il avait eu la capacité de tirer des lasers avec ses yeux, j’y serais passé. 

« Tout ça c’est à cause de toi, sale porc. » A-t-il grommelé d’une voix menaçante. 

« Ok, je crois que tu devrais t’en aller maintenant. »

Je l’ai guidé de manière insistante vers la porte de sortie puis j’ai barré solidement la porte derrière lui. Je me suis retourné et je me suis adossé contre la porte en soupirant. 

« Hey merde… » J’ai murmuré pour moi-même. 

J’ignorais si je devais penser que le pire était passé ou bien si cela venait juste de commencer… 

J’ai relevé la tête et j’ai regardé en direction du corridor. Je m’attendais à ce que Victor revienne en entendant le silence qui régnait, mais rien. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte et je me suis arrêté devant. J’ai cogné trois petits coups avant de l’entre-ouvrir. 

« Victor? C’est bon, il est parti. »

J’ai tendu l’oreille mais je n’ai rien entendu. J’ai ouvert davantage la porte et j’ai balayé la pièce du regard. J’ai finalement vu Victor assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes repliés sur lui-même et les bras autour de ses genoux. Il avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait avoir la tempe accotée sur la vitre froide. En m’approchant de lui j’ai remarqué qu’il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il avait les yeux fermés et prenait de grandes et lentes respirations. 

Je me suis approché doucement de lui et j’ai posé délicatement ma main sur son épaule pour ne pas qu’il sursaute. Lorsqu’il a pris connaissance de ma présence, j’ai pris un de ses écouteurs pour le porter à ma propre oreille. 

« Ah, “Kiss From a Rose”. J’aime beaucoup cette chanson. »

Il m’a regardé du coin de l’œil alors que je me suis assis derrière lui. Je me suis mis à frotter ses épaules et ses bras pour lui amener du réconfort. Il s’est reculé jusqu’à ce qu’il soit adossé contre ma poitrine puis j’ai entouré sa taille avec mes bras. Il avait l’arrière de la tête accotée contre ma clavicule, alors je pouvais facilement tourner ma tête et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. 

« Ça va? » J’ai murmuré près de son oreille dont j’avais enlevé l’écouteur. 

Il a hoché faiblement la tête. 

« Ça va aller. » A-t-il finit par répondre. « Il est parti? »

« Oui, je l’ai mis à la porte quand il a commencé à m’insulter. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mais non, c’est pas ta faute. »

Nous sommes restés enlacés ainsi jusqu’à ce que la chanson se termine. Après coup, Victor s’est levé et a enroulé ses écouteurs autour de son téléphone. Il avait l’air triste, ou plutôt déçu. 

« Pourquoi il est dur comme ça avec toi? » Je lui ai demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules, sans regarder dans ma direction.

« Il a pas mal toujours été comme ça avec moi. Il a une drôle façon de montrer qu’il tient aux autres. Normalement j’ai pas de misère à le supporter, mais on dirait que j’ai la mèche courte ces temps-ci. »

« Je pense que c’est un peu normal. »

Je me suis levé et j’ai posé ma main sur le bas de son dos. 

« As-tu faim? Je peux faire cuire les pancakes si tu veux. »

Il a levé son regard sur moi et j’aurais juré qu’il avait les larmes aux yeux. 

« J’aimerais beaucoup. » M’a-t-il dit d’une voix étranglée. 

J’ai passé doucement ma main dans son dos. Pauvre Victor. J’aurais tellement voulu être capable de faire disparaître sa douleur.


	12. L'ambiance se réchauffe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor et Yuri apprennent doucement à se connaître dans un contexte plus coquin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est NSFW avec détails très explicites. Enjoy! ;)

La journée a été bien remplie. Après l’altercation avec Yurio, nous avons entrepris notre programme de la journée comme nous l’avions prévu, commençant par les merveilleuses pancakes de mon amoureux. Après plusieurs heures d’entraînement au gym et à la patinoire, nous sommes revenus à mon appartement pour souper et relaxer. 

Je trouvais déjà que mon lit était confortable avant, mais il l’est devenu encore plus depuis que Yuri a commencé à dormir avec moi. Je considérais ce soir comme étant notre première nuit en tant que couple, vu que la veille j’étais trop épuisé pour qu’il se passe quoi que ce soit. J’étais excité et nerveux à la fois. J’ignorais s’il s’attendait à quelque chose ou pas. Sûrement pas, vu qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’amoureux avant, il voudrait certainement que les choses ailles lentement. 

J’étais étendu sous les couvertures à surfer sur Twitter et j’attendais que Yuri ai terminé de se préparer pour dormir. Mon cœur s’est emballé lorsqu’il est entré dans ma chambre, vêtu d’un pantalon de pyjama et d’un chandail. J’avais un large sourire aux lèvres mais j’étais tout de même déçu de le voir avec autant de vêtements. Et dire que je m’étais retenu de me mettre entièrement nu… 

Oh! Quelle n’a pas été ma surprise lorsque je l’ai vu s’arrêter près du lit puis retirer son chandail et son pantalon avant de s’étendre près de moi. J’ai plaqué mes mains sur mes joues de façon dramatique. 

« Oh wow, Yura! Mais quelle audace de t’étendre dans un lit avec moi et avec si peu de vêtements! »

« Tu es surpris? » 

Il s’est tourné vers moi, accoté contre son coude et a commencé à tracer des dessins aléatoires sur mon torse. J’aimais tellement me faire effleurer la peau comme ça. Je faisais de mon mieux pour rassembler mes pensées et que mes paroles soient cohérentes. 

« Un peu, tout de même… Je m’aurais attendu que tu sois plus timide, te connaissant. » 

« Disons que j’ai vraiment envie d’être aventureux. » Il avait la voix grave et séductrice.

Oh my god… Est-ce que j’étais en train de rêver? Il était là, si près de moi que j’arrivais à sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il me regardait avec des yeux doux, l’air calme et à l’aise. Ce nouveau Yuri plus sûr de lui et confiant me donnait des frissons dans la nuque.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as envie d’essayer? »

« J’ai rien de particulier en tête. J’ai juste envie de tout découvrir avec toi, mais je veux pas qu’on fasse tout en une nuit. Je veux savourer chaque instant. » 

J’ai rejeté la tête vers l’arrière en fermant les yeux et un long soupir s’est échappé d’entre mes lèvres. J’ignorais si c’était son touché délicat près de mes mamelons ou bien ses dernières déclarations qui m’avait fait autant d’effet mais j’avais de la difficulté à contenir toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Je pouvais déjà sentir mon pénis commencer à raidir. Yuri avait maintenant sa main sur mon ventre et j’ai ouvert brusquement les yeux alors qu’un doigt est venu me chatouiller près de mon nombril. Il semblait observer mes réactions en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l’air d’un top model. J’ai levé une main et j’ai caressé sa joue du bout des doigts. Il a penché légèrement la tête vers ma main comme pour suivre le mouvement. 

« T’es pas nerveux? » Je lui ai demandé presque en chuchotant. 

« Eum… » Ses joues se sont mises à rougir légèrement. « Tu sais déjà que j’ai jamais fait ça, alors je me dis que tu es déjà au courant que ça risque d’être très mauvais. » 

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de rire. 

« Oh Yura… »

J’ai glissé mes bras sur ses épaules et j’ai entouré son cou. Sans que j’ai eu besoin de l’attirer vers moi, il s’est penché et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous sommes embrassés doucement, prenant le temps de savourer le moment. J’ai senti qu’il chatouillait doucement ma lèvre inférieure avec le bout de sa langue. 

Je me suis soudainement rappelé de quelque chose qu’il m’avait dit il y a quelque jour.

« Yura… » J’ai murmuré contre ses lèvres. 

« Oui? »

J’ai fait un large sourire et j’ai commencé à m’étirer de manière dramatique. J’ai senti ses mains me caresser mon torse et mes côtes.

« Tu sais… La journée a été plutôt mouvementée et toutes ces émotions m’ont rendu les épaules tellement tendues. »

« Ah oui? » A-t-il chuchoté en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Si seulement quelqu’un pouvait te faire un massage pour libérer toute ces tensions. » 

« Oh oui, ça serait tellement bien. » 

J’ai fermé les yeux alors que Yuri se faisait un chemin de baiser le long de ma mâchoire jusque dans mon cou. Je sentais ma respiration devenir saccadée sans que je puisse la contrôler. De légers gémissements surgissaient du fond de ma gorge alors que Yuri mordillait doucement la peau de mon cou. 

« As-tu de l’huile à massage? » A-t-il chuchoté près de mon oreille.

J’ai simplement gémit une réponse en m’étirant et fouillant à l’aveuglette dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J’ai tout de suite reconnu au toucher la bouteille d’huile aux odeurs naturelles d’amandes grillées et je l’ai presque jeté sur le lit, replaçant le plus tôt possible mes bras autour du cou de Yuri. J’avais tellement de frissons dans mon corps que j’avais l’impression de flotter. 

« Tourne-toi sur le ventre. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. 

Je crois que je suis resté immobile quelque secondes, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte. J’étais tellement sous le choc de toutes les émotions qui surgissaient en moi à ce moment-là que je n’avais pas réalisé que je n’avais pas bougé. J’ai fini par reprendre mes esprits et Yuri m’a doucement guidé à me tourner sur le ventre. J’ai replacé l’oreiller sous ma tête et j’ai croisé mes bras afin d’être plus confortable. 

Yuri a commencé à caresser doucement mon dos avec ses mains, de haut en bas. Il me touchait avec tellement de délicatesse. Déjà je sentais que j’allais avoir de la difficulté à me retenir de gémir. J’aimais m’exprimer lorsque je me sentais bien, mais j’avais tout de même peur de l’effrayer si j’en faisais trop. 

J’ai sentis Yuri retirer ses mains de mon dos, mais elles étaient de retour quelque seconde après avec une texture fraiche et huileuse. Il a commencé à me masser le haut du dos et les épaules en mouvement circulaires. Ses doigts étaient tellement doux, mais ferme en même temps. Il semblait savoir exactement où mettre de la pression pour me faire le plus d’effet. Puis il a lentement descendu ses mains dans mon dos, pressant doucement de chaque côté de ma colonne vertébrale et pétrissant chacun de mes muscles. 

Au fur et à mesure qu’il défaisait les nœuds dans mon dos, je sentais mon corps devenir lourd et presser de plus en plus sur le matelas. J’ai soupiré longuement lorsqu’il s’est mis à masser le bas de mon dos près des hanches en mouvements circulaires. 

« Tu aimes ça ici? » M’a-t-il demandé d’une voix suave.

« Oh oui… tu as des doigts de fées. » 

« As-tu le bas du dos raide parfois? »

« Hmm… Oui, ça m’arrive, surtout à la fin de la journée si j’ai pas fait mes étirements à la fin de mon entraînement. »

« Comme aujourd’hui? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, quand ça m’arrive à moi, ça me fait du bien d’avoir de la pression juste ici. » 

Je l’ai senti bouger ses mains en même temps qu’il me parlait pour se positionner au centre de mon bas du dos. Il s’est alors mis à appuyer sur mon sacrum, doucement au début, puis plus fortement. Je n’ai pas été capable de retenir ma voix. L’effet était immédiat, une intense sensation de bien-être se répandait dans mon dos et mes hanches comme une traînée de poudre. Il s’est mis à remuer ses mains légèrement, toujours faisant pression sur mon sacrum. J’avais peur de ressentir de la douleur au début, mais le geste m’a fait tellement de bien. Je pouvais presque sentir les tensions s’envoler au fur et à mesure qu’il appuyait. 

« Ahhh! Yura… » 

« Ça a fait mal? »

« Oh non! Ahhh… Ça fait vraiment du bien. »

Je l’ai entendu s’esclaffer légèrement alors qu’il enlevait doucement la pression sur le bas de mon dos. Il s’est remis à masser mes muscles comme il le faisait plus tôt, déplaçant lentement ses mouvements vers mes flancs et mes hanches. Un petit sourire s’est formé sur mon visage. 

« Tu peux… descendre plus bas si tu veux. » 

« Je vais mettre de l’huile sur tes boxers. »

« Je peux les enlever si tu veux. »

« Ahh… Victor! » A-t-il dit d’un ton joueur. 

« Quoi? C’est trop rapide? »

« C’est pas ça… je sais pas si je vais être capable de me retenir… 

J’ai ouvert grands les yeux, incertain de comment je devais interpréter sa dernière phrase. J’ai tourné le haut de mon corps afin de le regarder dans les yeux et… 

Oh. Ce n’était pas le Yuri que je connaissais. Ce Yuri avait soif de quelque chose. Je me suis sentit devenir tendu en l’espace d’un instant, et il l’a remarqué immédiatement. 

« Hey, ça va? » M’a-t-il demandé doucement. 

J’ignorais pourquoi j’étais aussi tendu si soudainement. En fait… non, je savais pourquoi. L’inconnu ne m’effrayait pas normalement, mais les mauvais souvenirs de mon passé menaçaient de refaire surface et je sentais mes mains trembler avec cette idée. J’ai déglutis difficilement en acquiesçant silencieusement. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse si je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment. 

« Est-ce que tu veux que je continue à te masser? » M’a-t-il demandé avec un léger air inquiet.

J’ai pris une grande respiration afin de m’aider à me détendre.

« Oui, s’il te plait. » 

Yuri s’est remis de l’huile sur ses mains et s’est remis à me masser à partir des épaules. Il a descendu lentement ses mains de chaque côté de ma colonne, portant attention sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qui constituait mon dos et mes côtes. À un certain moment, je me sentais détendu et même que je crois que j’étais sur le point de m’endormir, mais en même temps il y avait une partie de moi qui était bien réveillée. 

J’ai senti un creux dans le matelas près de mon épaule. J’ai ouvert les yeux et j’ai vu du coin de l’œil Yuri se pencher vers mon oreille.

« Est-ce que tu peux te retourner sur le dos? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer.

« Eum… Tu es sur? » J’ai dit d’une voix hésitante.

« J’aimerais essayer quelque chose, mais on est pas obligé si tu veux pas. »

J’étais légèrement mal à l’aise, un peu parce que j’avais peur de la réaction de Yuri en me voyant en pleine érection, mais aussi parce que j’ignorais ce que Yuri allait faire par la suite. J’aurais tellement voulu être capable de lire les pensées à ce moment-là afin de savoir exactement ce que Yuri avait en tête. 

Je l’ai senti poser une main doucement sur mon haut du dos. Cela ressemblait à une tentative pour me rassurer. Les traits de mon visage se sont adoucis. J’ai tourné la tête pour voir qu’il me regardait tendrement, avec un sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur. Je l’aimais tellement… J’avais envie de lui montrer tout de moi, qu’il connaisse chacune de mes cicatrices et chaque grain de beauté par cœur.

Je me suis retourné sur le dos. J’ai vu le regard de Yuri se fixer sur mon érection proéminente à travers mes boxers, mais il ne semblait pas surpris ou intimidé comme j’aurais pu l’imaginer de la part d’un puceau. Au contraire, il regardait mon érection comme si c’était quelque chose qu’il désirait posséder plus que tout au monde. 

Lorsque j’avais terminé de m’installer sur le dos, Yuri s’est levé également. J’ai alors pu remarquer sa propre érection à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. J’ai ressentis un immense soulagement, car cela me confirmait que nos pensées allaient dans la même direction. 

J’ai été surpris par contre de le voir se positionner entre mes jambes, plaçant mes cuisses par-dessus les siennes. J’étais rendu dans une position très… ouverte, et je ressentais à la fois de l’anticipation et de l’excitation à l’idée d'être exposé ainsi. Il a remis de l’huile à massage sur ses mains et les a frottés ensemble avant de les appliquer sur mes cuisses. J’ai sursauté légèrement à cause de la fraicheur de l’huile, mais je me suis rapidement détendu alors qu’il s’est mis à pétrir ma peau et mes muscles. 

« Tu aimes ça? » As-t-il murmuré avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que tu peux très bien le voir à quel point j’aime ça. » 

« J’aime juste te l’entendre dire. » 

« Oh Yura… » J’ai soupiré longuement.

« Sois aussi bruyant que tu veux, j’aime entendre ta voix. » 

Il a commencé à me masser près des genoux et faisait son chemin vers le haut de mes cuisses. Il était rendu près de mes hanches et pressait doucement avec ses pouces sur mes aines. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je pouvais le sentir dans le bout de mes doigts. J’étais nerveux et détendu à la fois… si cela était possible. Il avait les mains très proche de mon entre-jambe et honnêtement, j’ignorais si je devais lui dire d’arrêter ou non. 

« Victor, est-ce que je peux? »

Ça y est, la question fatale. Qu’est-ce que je devais lui répondre? Je n’ai jamais apprécié que qui que ce soit me touche de la sorte. J’ai toujours été celui qui prenait l’initiative pendant les relations intimes. Je n’ai jamais laissé quelqu’un me toucher les parties génitales, et je me retrouve en face de cette situation où l’homme que j’aime le plus au monde exprimait son désir de vouloir me toucher. 

J’ai jeté un coup d’œil vers Yuri qui attendait ma réponse et qui avait l’air inquiet. En l’espace d’un instant, j’ai senti comme si mon sang venait de disparaître de mon corps. Un intense froid se répandant dans ma poitrine à mesure que la peur m’envahissait. 

« Je… eum… Oui, je veux dire… Oui, tu peux, s’il te plait. » 

« T’as pas l’air sur. »

« C’est juste que… » 

Ses mains ont quitté mes hanches et il s’est penché vers moi, passant doucement ses mains sur mon abdomen. 

« J’ai juste pas l’habitude. J’ai jamais laissé personne me toucher. » 

« Vraiment? J’aurais cru que… »

« Il faut pas que tu crois tout ce que la presse écrit sur moi… Je suis pas aussi expérimenté que tu crois… Surtout après… »

« Après quoi? »

J’ai figé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler maintenant.

« Rien! Oublie ça. » 

Yuri m’a regardé un moment avec les sourcils froncés. 

« Victor, relax, tu as l’air vraiment tendu. » 

« Je suis désolé, je viens de scraper le travail que tu as fait en me massant. » 

« Mais non, c’est pas trop tard. Détend-toi, tout va bien. On n’est pas obligé d’aller là tout de suite. »

Non non non! Ce n’était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer! Je devais être celui qui accompagnait Yuri pendant cette première fois et non l’inverse. Hey merde, je suis vraiment le pire…

« Non, Yura… J’en ai envie. D’accord? J’ai juste… peur de ta réaction si j’agis trop bizarrement. » C’était une demi-vérité. 

« Inquiète-toi pas pour moi, d’accord? »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Allez, relax. » 

Il s’est mis à me caresser doucement le ventre, descendant ses mains de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu’il est arrivé juste en haut de l’élastique de mes sous-vêtements, il s’est arrêté et a jeté un coup d’œil vers moi, demandant silencieusement la permission d’aller plus loin. J’ai acquiescé d’un signe de tête en lui faisant un sourire en coin. 

J’ai senti une de ses mains descendre doucement sur mon ventre et venir se poser délicatement sur la bosse dans mes sous-vêtements. J’ai senti mon pénis spasmer avec le contact, mais j’ai pris une grande respiration et j’ai focussé sur le sourire bienveillant de Yuri afin de me calmer. 

« Ça va? » M’a-t-il demandé d’une voix douce.

« Oui, continue, s’il te plait. » 

Yuri m’a regardé avec un sourire, mais ses yeux exprimaient l’incertitude. Il s’est mis à remuer sa main doucement, massant mon entre-jambe. J’ai fermé les yeux et je me concentrais sur ma respiration. Je pouvais sentir son pouce doucement caresser le dessous de mes testicules, et je dois avouer que la sensation était très agréable. 

« Ça fait du bien? »

« Oui. » J’ai fini par chuchoté. 

J’ai rouvert légèrement mes yeux et j’ai remarqué que Yuri avait le regard rivé sur mon entre-jambe. Il semblait avoir toute son attention sur ce qu’il me faisait. J’ai rejeté ma tête vers l’arrière en soupirant lorsque je l’ai senti passer doucement un doigt sur le bout de mon gland. C’était un peu froid, surement parce qu’il y avait du liquide séminal qui avait passé à travers le tissus. Tout de même… malgré mon embarras, ou ma peur… ou je ne savais pas trop comment je me sentais en ce moment, je ressentais tout de même le désir d’aller plus loin avec Yuri. 

« Yura, attend. » 

Je me suis penché légèrement vers l’avant afin d’enlever mes boxers. J’ai tenté de les retirer sans accrocher Yuri avec mes jambes, ce qui était plutôt difficile vu la position dans laquelle nous étions. J’ai réussi à m’exécuter sans incident, jetant mes sous-vêtements en bas du lit. Je me suis replacé comme j’étais avant, mes jambes de chaque côté du corps de Yuri mais légèrement plus écartée cette fois. J’avais mon pénis en érection complètement exposés, mes testicules pendants entre mes jambes. Yuri m’a regardé avec l’air surpris, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui ai rendu son sourire en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? »

Je l’ai vu se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux sur mes parties génitales. 

« J’adore. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. « Je peux? »

J’ai acquiescé d’un signe de tête. J’ai vu Yuri se remettre un peu d’huile à massage sur les mains et entourer délicatement ma verge avec l’une d’elle. J’ai soupiré longuement en fermant les yeux. Je savais qu’il surveillait mes réactions, et je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que je n’aimais pas ça alors j’ai fait de mon mieux pour me calmer. J’ai senti sa main lentement bouger de bas en haut, caressant au passage mon gland avec son pouce. Le mouvement de la peau de mon prépuce sur mon gland me faisait énormément de bien. 

J’ai sursauté légèrement lorsque je l’ai senti prendre mes testicules avec son autre main, mais je me suis rapidement détendu. J’étais surpris combien je trouvais ça agréable. Il malaxait mes testicules doucement, comme s’il tenait quelque chose de fragile. C’était incroyable comme cela me faisait de l’effet, autant physiquement qu’émotionnellement. Je sentais mon esprit devenir tout léger. 

« Où est-ce que tu aimes te faire toucher? » M’a-t-il demandé avec sa voix suave.

Sa question a fait son bout de chemin dans ma tête, mais je n’arrivais pas à formuler une réponse. J’étais à peine capable de sortir un gémissement. J’avais les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Ma respiration était légèrement saccadée, surtout lorsqu’il passait son pouce sur le bout de mon gland, étalant au passage le liquide séminal que je secrétais. Je pouvais déjà commencer à sentir la pression s’accumuler dans le bas de mon ventre. 

Les mains de Yuri se sont arrêtées de bouger et j’ai ouvert les yeux d’un coup. J’ai baissé légèrement la tête pour rencontrer son regard amusé. Il m’a fait un sourire malin avec un clin d’œil. Je crois que mon visage est devenu rouge à ce moment.

« Alors? »

« Eum… Tu peux masser mes testicules un peu plus fort, s’il te plait. »

« D’accord, et ici? »

Il a appuyé son index sur l’extrémité de mon urètre et s’est mis à le remuer légèrement. En réaction, j’ai rejeté la tête vers l’arrière en gémissant. Je pouvais sentir des vagues de frissons envahir mes hanches et le bas de mon ventre. 

« Tu as l’air d’aimer ça ici. » 

Yuri n’avait pas réellement besoin de ma réponse je crois, il pouvait certainement comprendre à quel point cela me faisait de l’effet avec les réactions que j’avais. Il s’est esclaffé doucement et s’est remis à me masser les testicules avec légèrement plus de force. 

Je l’ai senti entourer de nouveau ma verge avec sa main et s’est mis à me masser le pénis de haut en bas, serrant légèrement ses doigts lorsqu’il était près du gland. Mon orgasme commençait à se former, beaucoup plus rapidement que je l’aurais voulu. J’ai étalé mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, gémissant et soupirant bruyamment. J’avais les yeux fermés et rendu à ce point, je me foutais bien de quoi j’avais l’air et des réactions que j’avais. J’étais concentré sur le plaisir que mon amoureux me procurait avec ses mains merveilleuses. 

« Yura… si tu continues, je… »

Je l’ai senti accélérer son mouvement de va et vient sur mon pénis. Je me suis mis à gémir bruyamment, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure à l’occasion. Je pouvais vraiment sentir la pression s’accumuler dans mon pelvis, comme si j’étais sur le point d’exploser. 

« Laisse-toi aller Vitya. » 

« Attend… Ahh… Ahahhh… »

Ce simple mot fut suffisant pour provoquer mon orgasme. Je l’ai senti me rentrer dedans comme une tonne de brique, la vague de chaleur dans mon ventre et mes jambes se rassembler à la base de mon sexe. Mon pénis s’est mise à spasmer alors que je jouissais dans les mains de Yuri. Ma respiration était saccadée et ma vision embrouillée. Je ne sentais plus mes membres pendant un instant, seulement les mains de Yuri sur mes parties intimes et une explosion de picotement dans mes hanches et mon ventre. 

Yuri continuait son mouvement de va et vient sur mon sexe tout au long de mon orgasme et je l’ai senti malaxer mes testicules avec davantage de vigueur. La sensation était si intense que j’avais l’impression que ça me chatouillait au niveau du gland. J’ai inconsciemment replié les jambes vers moi, tentant de contenir la sensation de chatouillement mais évitant d’écraser les mains de Yuri. 

« Ahhh… Yura… » J’ai soupiré faiblement. 

Les chatouillis se sont dissipés et j’ai senti Yuri me masser le pénis de haut en bas encore quelque fois avant de s’arrêter, comme s’il voulait faire ressortir les dernières gouttes de sperme qu’il contenait. Il n’a tout de même pas détaché ses mains de mon sexe. J’aurais voulu regarder l’expression qu’il me faisait à ce moment-là, mais j’avais tellement l’esprit dans les vapes que je n’avais même pas remarqué qu’il me parlait. 

« Victor? »

« Hun? »

« Ça va? »

J’ai soupiré longuement et j’ai redescendu doucement mes jambes sur le matelas de chaque côté de Yuri. 

« Oh god… » J’ai chuchoté. « Ça va bien, merci. Et toi? » J’ai dit avec une voix presque normale. 

Non mais quelle réponse stupide dans ces circonstances. Je l’ai entendu ricaner alors qu’il détachait ses mains de mon entre-jambe. Le courant d’air froid causé par l’absence de contact était franchement désagréable. 

« Ça va. Je vais juste aller laver mes mains. » 

Ah oui, c’est vrai, il devait avoir les mains pleines de mon sperme. J’ignorais si je devais me sentir embarrassé ou non. J’ai choisi de ne pas l’être. Yuri était l’homme de ma vie. J’avais envie de tout partager avec lui, même les situations les plus gênantes. J’avais encore l’esprit dans la brume, même que je me sentais étourdis comme si j’avais fait une dizaine de quadruple salchow de suite. 

« Yuraaa? » J’ai gémit d’un ton bien plus demandant que j’aurais voulu. 

« J’arrive. » Je l’ai entendu dire depuis le corridor. 

J’avais toujours les yeux fermés et je frissonnais maintenant que tous mes muscles s’étaient détendus. J’ai tenté de trouver ma couverture à tâtons mais sans succès. C’est alors que j’ai senti un poids sur le côté du matelas et une sensation chaude et humide sur mon bas-ventre. J’ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Yuri doucement essuyer les résidus de mon sperme qui était tombé sur mon ventre. Puis, il a passé la débarbouillette humide sur le bout de mon sexe avec délicatesse, mais le flot d’hyperstimulation était vraiment trop difficile à gérer. J’ai rejeté la tête vers l’arrière en fermant les yeux durement. J’ai échappé un faible grognement, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas gigoter. 

« Désolé, j’ai presque fini. » Je l’ai entendu chuchoter. 

Quelque secondes plus tard, j’ai senti la chaleureuse embrasse d’une couverture déposée sur mon corps jusqu’à mes épaules. J’ai ouvert mes paupières à moitié pour rencontrer le regard doux de Yuri qui s’est étendu à mes côtés sous la couverture. Il s’est penché sur moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J’ai laissé échapper un gémissement du fond de ma gorge alors que nos lèvres dansaient en symbiose. Il a déposé un dernier baiser sur mon nez puis m’a regardé comme si j’étais l’une des merveilles du monde. Il s’est mis à caresser doucement mon visage avec ses doigts pour le dégager de mes mèches de cheveux. 

« Alors, tu as aimé? » M’a-t-il demandé. « C’était rapide, et c’est sorti assez épais. Ça devait faire longtemps que tu t’étais masturbé. » 

Je l’ai regardé d’un air surpris, un sourcil relevé. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux.

« C’est trop direct? »

« Non non, je suis juste surpris d’entendre ça de ta bouche. » 

J’ai vu son visage devenir rouge mais il a continué de supporter mon regard. 

« Je crois que c’est la nervosité qui parle en ce moment. » 

Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de m’esclaffer. 

« C’est vrai que ça faisait longtemps… » J’ai dit simplement. « C’était vraiment super, mais là… J’espère que tu penses pas réellement que je vais croire que c’était ta première fois. »

« Pourtant ça l’était. »

« Non non, je te crois pas. Tu avais trop d’assurances pour ça. »

« J’en ai un pénis aussi, au cas où tu l’as oublié. »

« Tu te serais pratiqué sur toi-même? … Non, c’est plus que ça. Allez, crache le morceau! »

« Ok ok! J’ai… eum… regardé des vidéos en ligne. »

« Du porno? »

« Non, des vidéos qui donnent des conseils sur comment bien faire… eum… tout ça là. »

Je l’ai regardé avec un sourcil relevé puis je lui ai fait un sourire malin.

« Il va falloir que tu me les montres. »

Son visage est devenu aussi rouge qu’une tomate, mais il m’a fait un sourire en coin et a acquiescé d’un signe de tête. Je me sentais encore un peu étourdis à cause de l’effet post-orgasmique, alors j’ai fermé les yeux en respirant profondément. Yuri me caressait tendrement la joue du bout des doigts, ce qui avait pour effet de m’envoyer des centaines de frissons dans la nuque. 

« Je t’aime, Vitya. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer.

Oh? Je n’avais effectivement pas mal compris plus tôt. Yuri m’avait bel et bien appelé Vitya. J’ai ouvert sur lui un regard surpris. Lui me regardait avec un air empreint de tendresse, mais a levé un sourcil lorsqu’il a vu ma réaction.

« Quoi? Tu aimes pas que je t’appelle comme ça? J’ai entendu Yakov t’appeler comme ça alors j’ai pensé que… »

J’ai libéré mes bras de sous la couverture et j’ai tenté de prendre son visage dans mes mains sans trembler. Sans succès. Il s’est arrêté au milieu de sa phrase lorsque mes mains ont été en contact avec son visage. J’ai plongé mon regard humide dans le sien. 

« J’adore. Continue, s’il te plait. » 

Il m’a fait un large sourire. 

« Vitya, mon chéri, je t’aime. » 

« Moi aussi Yura, je t’aime tellement. » 

J’ai relevé la tête afin de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il a penché la tête légèrement et a prolongé le baisé. J’ai lentement passé ma langue sur ses lèvres et il a ouvert légèrement la bouche afin de me donner l’accès. Malgré moi, des larmes se sont échappées des coins de mes yeux et ont glissé lentement le long de mes tempes. J’ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie. 

 

Nous nous sommes embrassés lentement au début, avec tendresse, puis le baisé a commencé à devenir de plus en plus enflammé. J’ai parcouru la peau de son dos du bout de mes doigts, jusqu’à ce que j’arrive aux hanches et que je ne puisse plus atteindre plus bas. J’ai déplacé mon touché sur ses flancs puis lentement, j’ai passé mes doigts sur son ventre, ses abdominaux, puis j’ai doucement caressé ses pectoraux. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration devenir saccadée contre mon visage. 

« Tu es chatouilleux? » J’ai chuchoté contre ses lèvres. 

« Juste un peu. » 

J’avais envie de rire, mais il m’a interrompu en plaquant ses lèvres avec les miennes avec fougue. C’était tellement naturel, réconfortant. Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble comme si elles connaissaient la chorégraphie par cœur. Je me suis mis à lui masser les pectoraux avec davantage de vigueur, prenant soin de passer mes doigts sur ses mamelons avec plus de délicatesse. J’ai entendu un gémissement provenant de la gorge de Yuri et il a rompu le baisé en haletant. 

« Tu aimes ça? » J’ai chuchoté. 

Il ne m’a pas répondu verbalement, mais il a levé sur moi un regard qui en disait long. Il avait les joues rouges, la bouche entre-ouverte avec la respiration saccadée. Il me regardait avec intensité, et j’ai senti qu’il me demandait silencieusement de lui en donner plus. Je lui ai fait un sourire malin puis je l’ai doucement poussé sur le dos. 

« C’est à mon tour maintenant. » J’ai murmuré avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. 

J’ai commencé à parsemer son visage de baisers tendre, faisant mon chemin descendant dans son cou puis sur son torse. Arrivé au niveau d’un de ses mamelons, j’ai commencé à faire tourbillonner ma langue autour de l’aréole. Le bout du téton a commencé à durcir et j’ai pu le mordiller délicatement, surveillant les réactions de Yuri. Il semblait apprécier, mais pas à en devenir fou. Il ne devait pas souvent les stimuler, alors c’était normal qu’il ne ressente pas d’intense plaisir. J’ai rapidement fait le même traitement à son autre mamelon puis j’ai descendu mes baisers languides sur ses abdominaux, jusque près de son nombril. 

« M-mets pas ta langue dans mon nombril, s’il te plait. » 

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que ça chatouille! Victor! »

J’ai levé sur lui un regard malicieux. 

« C’est Vitya mon nom. » J’ai murmuré avant de plonger juste le bout ma langue dans son nombril. 

Yuri s’est mis à se tortiller en dessous de moi, riant à pleine voix et me suppliant d’arrêter. Je ne l’ai pas torturé trop longtemps. J’ai continué mon chemin de baisers sous son nombril, jusqu’à l’élastique de ses boxers. J’ai de nouveau levé mon regard sur son visage. Il était magnifique, les cheveux dans toute les directions, la respiration haletante et le visage rouge. . 

« Est-ce que je peux? » J’ai demandé en glissant mes doigts sur l’élastique de ses sous-vêtements. 

« Attend! Attend… »

J’ai continué de l’embrasser langoureusement sous son nombril, passant ma langue sur le petit chemin de poil qui disparaissait dans ses sous-vêtements. Puis, j’ai glissé un doigt sous l’élastique et j’ai déposé un court baiser sur la peau cachée juste en dessous. 

« Arrête, s’il te plait… »

Oh. Okay… J’ai levé mes mains et me suis tranquillement relevé en position assise. Yuri s’est pris la tête à deux mains et semblait faire de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration. 

« Excuse-moi Vitya… » 

« Aimerais-tu que je ferme la lumière? »

« Eum… En fait… »

« Ou on peut arrêter, c’est pas grave. »

« Non non! Laisse-moi juste… »

Il s’est redressé en position assise et s’est reculé afin de s’adosser contre la tête de lit. Il se frottait les tempes, la tête basse. Je me suis approché tranquillement de lui afin de m’asseoir à ses côtés et je nous ai recouvert avec le drap jusqu’à la taille.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe Yura? » Je lui ai demandé avec une voix douce.

Il semblait vouloir parler, mais il est resté silencieux pendant un instant. 

« Elle est passée où la confiance en toi que tu avais tout à l’heure? » Je lui ai demandé faiblement. 

« Envolée on dirait… Ça a l’air moins évident d’être celui qui reçoit que celui qui donne. 

« Là-dessus, je te comprends très bien. » 

J’ai risqué de lever un bras afin de l’inviter à se coller contre moi et il s’est exécuté sans prendre de temps pour réfléchir. Il a accoté sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et j’ai refermé mon bras sur lui, frottant son épaule en signe de réconfort. 

« Vitya, c’est vraiment pas parce que je veux pas le faire avec toi. » 

« Je sais, inquiète-toi pas pour ça » 

« Désolé… »

« Non, c’est moi qui ai été trop rapide. J’aurais dû être plus consciencieux. » 

Il a levé les yeux sur moi, l’air piteux, puis je lui ai fait un sourire qu’il m’a rendu faiblement. J’ai posé ma main sur sa nuque afin de l’amener à approcher son visage du mien et j’ai déposé un baiser sur son front. 

« Pardonne-moi Yura d’être incapable de prendre soin de toi comme il le faudrait. » J’ai chuchoté contre sa tempe. 

« Non! »

Il s’est reculé brusquement et m’a regardé avec les sourcils froncés. 

« Vitya, tu es parfait. C’est moi qui suis trop compliqué. Je sais même pas ce qui est bon pour moi-même, alors j’espère pas que tu le saches à ma place. » 

Yuri s’est redressé et s’est tourné vers moi pour me prendre les épaules. 

« J’ai envie d’essayer quelque chose? Est-ce que… tu es d’accord? »

« Oui, c’est sûr. C’est quoi? »

« Eum… On pourrait… Fermer la lumière, mais garder celle du garde-robe allumée. Juste pour pas que ce soit totalement noir. Et… eum… »

« D’accord, et? »

« Et, j’aimerais que tu me touches, avec tes mains. Okay? »

J’ai pris sa main droite et je l’ai porté à ma bouche, déposant un baiser sur l’anneau à son doigt. 

« Okay, mais j’aimerais juste une chose : tu me dis ce que tu veux. Je vais seulement faire ce que tu me donnes le droit de faire. D’accord? »

Yuri a soupiré longuement et j’ai remarqué que ses épaules se détendaient peu à peu. Mon pauvre Yura… Il semblait tellement effrayé par ce qu’il n’était pas capable de contrôler. Je voulais à tout prix éviter qu’il se souvienne de cette nuit comme d’une mauvaise expérience. Il a relevé ses yeux sur moi et m’a fait un sourire en coin. 

« Oui, d’accord. » 

Je me suis levé pour allumer la lumière de mon garde-robe en gardant la porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Je suis revenu vers mon lit pour fermer la lampe de chevet et j’ai remarqué que le regard de Yuri était rivé sur mon sexe devenu flacide. J’avais presque oublié que j’étais toujours nu. Yuri n’avait pas l’habitude de me regarder aussi directement lorsque l’on était dans les sources chaudes chez ses parents. Il avait même le plus possible évité de regarder dans ma direction. Je me sentais un peu embarrassé maintenant qu’il se donnait le droit de m’observer. Il semblait apprécier la vue par contre, alors j’ai fait un mince sourire et j’ai grimpé sur le lit à ses côtés. 

« Comment tu veux qu’on se place? »

Yuri semblait réfléchir à la question pendant quelque secondes. Puis il s’est placé sur le dos et a tapé deux fois sur le matelas pour m’inviter à m’étendre à ses côtés. Je me suis exécuté, me glissant sous les couvertures, la tête relevée sur mon poing. Il a pris ma main de libre et l’a posé sur son torse. 

« J’aimais quand tu me massais ici. » 

Je me suis mis à caresser lentement sa peau avec le bout de mes doigts, puis légèrement plus fort avec ma paume et mes doigts. Je surveillais ses réactions pour être sûr qu’il ne grimaçait pas. 

« Est-ce que c’est correct si je te touche ici? »

Je me suis mis à tracer des cercles avec mon index autour de l’un de ses mamelons. Il me regardait faire avec une pointe d’incertitude dans les yeux. 

« Je sais pas. C’est comme si je ressens rien. » 

« Tu aimes pas? »

« Pas particulièrement. » 

« D’accord. » 

J’ai continué à caresser sa poitrine avec ma main pendant un moment. Il regardait ce que je faisais avec attention. 

« Relax Yura. Je te l’ai dit, je ferai rien que tu me donnes pas la permission de faire. » 

Il a pris une grande inspiration, a acquiescé d’un signe de tête et s’est bien calé dans l’oreiller. Il a fermé les yeux et je me suis approché doucement de son visage afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ce geste lui a soutiré un sourire, et à moi aussi par le fait même. Il a posé une main sur celle que j’avais sur son torse et l’a descendu sur son ventre. 

« Bouge pas, okay? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer.

« Oui, okay. » J’ai chuchoté en retour.

Yuri a lâché ma main et a étendu ses bras le long de son corps. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, et prenait de grandes inspirations par le nez et expirait lentement par la bouche. Je n’osais pas parler de peur de le déconcentrer dans sa tentative pour se calmer. J’ai simplement attendu qu’il me dicte la suite, admirant son visage par la même occasion. Après une minute ou deux, Yuri a pris une dernière grande inspiration avant de chuchoter mon surnom. 

« Ça va? »

Il a acquiescé d’un signe de tête, toujours les yeux fermés. Il a ensuite prit ma main et l’a lentement descendu vers son entre-jambe. Lorsque j’ai senti la forme de son pénis en semi-érection dans ma main, j’ai senti mon cœur sauter un battement. J’étais excité mais nerveux à l’idée de faire quelque chose qui lui déplairait. Je n’osais pas bouger d’un poil. Yuri a posé sa main sur la mienne et a appuyé pour que mes doigts épousent la forme de son sexe. 

J’avais les yeux rivés sur la bosse en dessous de ma main. Je pouvais presque voir son pénis grandir à vue d’œil à travers ses sous-vêtements, et je pouvais sentir le mien se raidir de nouveau également. J’ai entendu Yuri s’esclaffer doucement et j’ai levé les yeux sur son visage. Il me regardait avec un tendre sourire et j’ai senti instantanément mon corps de détendre. La pénombre de la pièce accentuait les traits principaux de son visage et rendait la couleur de ses yeux encore plus profonde. Mon dieu que mon amoureux était adorable! Je me suis approché de son visage et j’ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un court baiser. 

« Tu es magnifique. » J’ai murmuré, mon visage à quelque centimètres du sien. 

« Jamais autant que toi. » 

« Si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme moi je te vois. » 

Je l’ai senti me prendre doucement par la nuque et m’attirer vers lui. Nous nous sommes embrassés lentement, prenant le temps de savourer le contact avec l’autre. 

« Tu peux bouger ta main, s’il te plait. » Je l’ai entendu chuchoter contre mes lèvres. 

Je me suis mis à masser ses parties génitales doucement en remuant ma main. Il a laissé échapper un adorable gémissement du fond de sa gorge, et je pouvais sentir mon propre sexe totalement bandé. 

« Ça fait du bien? » J’ai chuchoté. 

« Ohh… Oui. »

J’ai massé son entre-jambe à travers ses boxers pendant quelque minutes avant d’entourer mollement son pénis avec mes doigts et de bouger de haut en bas. Nous nous embrassions langoureusement jusqu’à ce que Yuri semble ne plus être capable de se concentrer sur la tâche. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte et poussait de longs soupirs alors que je me suis mis à embrasser la peau de son cou près de son oreille. 

« Vitya, enlève-les. » 

« Sûr? »

« Oui, vas-y. » 

J’ai passé un doigt sous l’élastique de ses boxers et j’ai commencé à les descendre tranquillement. Il s’est levé légèrement les hanches afin de me rendre la tâche plus facile. J’ai descendu ses sous-vêtements juste en dessous de ses hanches, assez pour libérer complètement son pénis et ses testicules. J’ai reposé ma main sur son sexe et j’ai continué à faire mon mouvement de va et vient. 

« Ça va? C’est pas trop d’un coup? »

« Vitya… Mphh… Plus… »

« Plus de quoi? »

« Prend-moi plus fort, s’il te plait, plus fort… »

« Comme ça? »

J’ai entouré complètement son pénis avec ma main et je me suis mis à le pomper avec plus de vigueur. Il a rejeté sa tête en arrière en gémissant longuement. Une de ses mains serrait les draps du lit avec force et l’autre s’était niché dans les cheveux de ma nuque. 

« Vitya! »

« Oui, Yura, je suis là. » 

« Je vais jouir… »

« Vas-y, laisse-toi aller. » 

« Non, attend. »

J’ai arrêté le mouvement de ma main sur son sexe et je l’ai regardé avec les sourcils froncés. J’ai rapidement tenté de supprimé de mon esprit le sentiment d’inquiétude qui commençait à apparaître. 

« Vitya… » A-t-il gémit entre deux respirations haletantes.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que je peux jouir dans ta bouche? »

Est-ce que j’ai mal entendu? Je l’ai regardé avec un air surpris, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il avait le visage rouge jusqu’aux oreilles. Je l’ai vu déglutir avant de continuer. 

« Tu semblais t’enligner pour ça tout à l’heure. Est-ce que ça te tente toujours? »

Est-ce que j’ai envie de mettre dans ma bouche le sexe de mon amoureux et de le sentir jouir sur ma langue? La question de pose même pas! 

« Tu es sérieux? T-tu es vraiment sûr? »

« Vas-y, prend-moi dans ta bouche, fais-moi jouir avec ta langue. » 

Il faudrait que Yuri m’explique comment se faisait-il qu’il était aussi doué en dirty talk. Je me sentais fondre de l’intérieure et j’avais envie de lui arraches ses boxers avec mes dents. Je ne l’ai pas vraiment fait, mais chose sur, je n’ai pas pris de temps à lui enlever avec un fluide mouvement de la main. 

Je me suis levé légèrement de ma position pour me placer près de ses hanches. Je me suis mis à l’embrasser près de son nombril puis j’ai descendu lentement plus bas vers ses parties génitales. Avant d’aller plus loin, je me suis levé de nouveau afin de me placer entre ses jambes, les écartant légèrement par le fait-même. Je me suis penché, le nez près de son pénis suintant de liquide séminal, puis j’ai donné un long coup de langue sur la longueur. 

« Détend-toi, et profite du plaisir que je vais te procurer. » Je lui ai murmuré avec un sourire malin. 

Je l’ai vu se mordiller la lèvre inférieure puis laisser tomber sa tête contre l’oreiller alors que j’entourais son gland avec mes lèvres. Le goût était exquis, meilleur que n’importe quel que j’ai pu avoir dans ma bouche. Je me suis mis à passer doucement ma langue autour de son gland, puis je me suis avancé pour le prendre presque en entier dans ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir son gland frotter légèrement sur mon palais juste que dans le fond de ma gorge. Yuri se tortillait doucement en dessous de moi en émettant de légers gémissements. 

J’ai relevé la tête et je l’observais alors que je passais ma langue sous la couronne. J’avais envie de lui demander comment il se sentait, mais je n’ai pas eu besoin de lui poser la question qu’il s’est mis à gémir.

-Vitya… Ohh… C’est tellement bon… Tu es tellement doué, ta bouche est fantastique… Nhhyaa…

Je ne pouvais empêcher les coins de ma bouche se relevé alors qu’il me complimentait. Qui aurait cru que le timide Yuri était aussi expressif pendant les relations sexuelles?

J’ai de nouveau prit son pénis plus profondément puis je me suis mis à exécuter un mouvement de haut en bas, le plat de ma langue contre le dessous de son sexe. Lorsque j’arrivais au niveau du gland, je faisais un petit effet de succion et Yuri semblait aimer cette attention car il poussait un gémissement à chaque fois, et il devenait de plus en plus puissant. 

« Vitya… C’est trop bon… Ahh… Je vais jouir… Ahahhh… »

Son pénis s’est mis à convulser alors qu’il déversait sa semence dans ma bouche. J’ai continué mon mouvement de haut en bas en prenant soin d’avaler chaque vague qu’il m’offrait. Le goût était bien entendu meilleur que j’aurais pu l’imaginé. Il se tortillait en dessous de moi, le dos arqué et écartant davantage les jambes. 

Lorsque le flot de sperme s’est arrêté, j’ai donné une dernière léchouille sur le bout de son gland, suivit d’un court baiser puis je me suis relevé pour regarder son visage. J’ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, massant légèrement avec mes doigts. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était encore forte mais en voie de redevenir normale. 

« Ça va? » J’ai murmuré. 

Cela a pris quelque secondes avant qu’il me réponde. Il a fini par hocher légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. J’ai baissé les yeux sur son sexe qui ramollissait tranquillement et un frisson m’a parcouru la nuque. Je n’arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de faire une fellation à Yuri, et cette pensée me gonflait le cœur de joie. 

J’ai passé le bout de mon doigt sur la longueur de son sexe qui reposait mollement sur son ventre. Il était lustré à cause de la quantité de salive avec laquelle je l’avais recouvert. La vision était tellement magnifique. J’avais envie de prendre une photo et de l’encadrer, mais je crois que cela aurait été vraiment très inapproprié. 

Je me suis relevé pour m’étendre à ses côtés, ramenant la couverture sur nos corps par le fait-même. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’installer confortablement que Yuri s’est tourné vers moi pour se blottir contre mon torse. J’ai entouré ses épaules avec mes bras et j’ai commencé à jouer dans ses cheveux avec ma main la plus proche. Je l’ai entendu laisser tomber un soupir bruyant qui semblait exprimer son contentement. 

Après un moment, il a relevé la tête pour me regarder. Il avait les joues encore légèrement rouge, mais dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle que je n’avais jamais vue auparavant. Il m’a fait un large sourire que je lui ai rendu immédiatement. 

« Alors, tu as aimé? » Je lui ai demandé d’une voix douce. 

« C’était fantastique. » 

« La prochaine fois… »

« Il va y avoir une prochaine fois?! » S’est-il exclamé. 

Je l’ai regardé quelque secondes avant de ricaner doucement. Il devait sûrement être sur son petit nuage post-orgasmique.

« Mais oui, c’est certain! Et la prochaine fois, ça va être encore meilleur. »

« Comment ça? »

« Parce que je vais mieux savoir ce que tu aimes. »

Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux avant de me faire un énorme sourire. Il s’est étiré vers moi et je me suis penché la tête également afin que nos lèvres soient en contact. Le baisé semblait s’enligner sur quelque chose de langoureux et passionné, mais Yuri s’est reculé d’un coup et m’a regardé avec les sourcils froncés. Oh! Est-ce qu’il venait de se rendre compte que j’avais encore des traces de son propre sperme dans ma bouche?

« Eww, c’est amer! C’est normal? »

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de m’esclaffer face à son commentaire. Il était tellement mignon dans ses propos. J’ai rapidement ravalé mes rires car je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que je moquais de lui. 

« Oui, inquiète-toi pas. Ça dépend de ce que tu manges. »

Il a haussé les épaules puis s’est étiré de nouveau pour m’embrasser. J’étais soulagé de constater qu’il ne semblait pas dégouté par la situation. Nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement pendant un long moment. C’est Yuri qui a rompu le baiser. Il avait les lèvres légèrement rouge et enflées à cause de l’action, mais cela n’enlevait absolument rien de la beauté de son visage. 

Il a posé sa tête sur le haut de mon bras puis m’a regardé tendrement dans les yeux pendant un moment. Je n’osais pas parler de peur de briser l’ambiance magique qui flottait entre nous deux. Je voulais que ce sentiment d’euphorie suite à la première relation intime dure pour toujours entre nous. À ce moment précis, je me suis juré que j’allais faire mon possible pour considérer chaque relation sexuelle avec Yuri comme la première. 

J’ai serré davantage ma prise autour de son corps. Il a levé sa main pour caresser le côté de mon visage. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de briser le silence. Je pensais connaître déjà la réponse, mais la curiosité était trop forte. 

« Comment tu te sens? » J’ai murmuré. 

« Bien, merveilleusement bien. » A-t-il répondu. « Et toi? »

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux. »

Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant un long moment, les jambes entortillés. Je pouvais sentir son sexe flacide reposer sur ma hanche. J’avais envie de me tourner pour que nos deux pénis soient en contact, et c’est ce que j’ai fait. J’ai bougé légèrement mes hanches, et comme si Yuri savait exactement ce que j’avais en tête, il s’est repositionné également et a descendu sa main sous les couvertures pour replacer nos sexes l’un contre l’autre. Le contact peau à peau était électrisant. Je sentais qu’avec juste un peu d’imagination ou de friction je pourrais redevenir bandé. 

Alors que je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour essayer de me détendre, j’ai senti que le sexe de Yuri commençait à pousser contre le mien. Je l’ai regardé avec un sourcil relevé et son visage est devenu rouge une nouvelle fois. 

« Désolé… » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. 

« Tu veux qu’on recommence? »

« J’en serais capable, mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour ça. »

« On peut dormir si tu veux. »

« Toi, serais-tu capable de recommencer? »

« Je sais pas, j’ai jamais essayé de me faire jouir deux fois en aussi peu de temps. »

« On essayera ça un moment donné. »

Il a posé sa main derrière ma nuque et m’a attiré vers lui pour un court baiser sur les lèvres. Il s’est reculé puis a commencé à caresser les cheveux près de mon oreille.

« Est-ce qu’on peut essayer de dormir comme ça? » m’a-t-il demandé en me faisant les beaux yeux.

« Tu veux dire collé? On peut toujours essayer, mais tu le sais que je bouge beaucoup pendant mon sommeil. »

« Tu me tasseras rendu là. »

« Okay. Bonne nuit mon chéri. » J’ai murmuré en l’embrassant une dernière fois.

Il m’a rendu mon baisé, puis lorsque je me suis reculé pour m’accoter plus confortablement contre l’oreiller, j’ai vu s’étirer pour déposer un autre court baiser sur mes lèvres. 

« Bonne nuit Vitya. »

Il s’est installé bien confortablement, la tête sur mon épaule et une main sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir ses battements de cœur contre mes côtes et la douceur de sa peau sur chaque centimètre carré où nous étions en contact. À ce moment précis j’ai eu la pensée qu’il était impossible de trouver un meilleur moyen de s’endormir.


	13. Un matin qui commence bien...

Lorsque j’ai rouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, j’avais toujours la tête accotée contre la poitrine de Victor et il avait les bras autour de mon haut du corps. Je me suis mis à m’étirer doucement et me frotter les yeux, et c’est alors que j’ai remarqué que nous n’étions plus recouverts par les couvertures et qu’elles étaient soit en tas au pied du lit ou bien sur le sol. Finalement, nous avions certainement dû remuer beaucoup pendant la nuit, mais sans vouloir perdre le contact physique l’un avec l’autre. Cette théorie m’a soutiré un sourire. 

Au fur et à mesure que je reprenais conscience, les souvenirs de la veille se sont éclaircis dans mon esprit. Je n’en revenais toujours pas que j’avais eu une relation sexuelle avec Victor Nikiforov, mon idole, mon coach, et maintenant mon amoureux. C’est fou ce que la vie peut nous réserver. 

Je repensais à l’expression sur le visage de Victor lorsque je l’ai mené jusqu’à l’orgasme en lui massant les parties génitales, puis à la chaleur réconfortante de l’intérieur de sa bouche alors qu’il m’a fait voir des étoiles. Un grand frisson a envahi mon corps au complet, tellement que j’ai eu de la difficulté à le contenir. 

J’étais tellement heureux d’avoir enfin franchis cette étape dans ma vie, mais surtout de l’avoir fait avec Victor. J’étais tellement excité à l’idée d’explorer l’univers de possibilité de rapports intimes que je pouvais partager avec lui.

J’ai levé les yeux sur son visage. Il semblait encore endormi, à entendre sa respiration lente et constante. J’ai levé une main et je me suis mis à caresser sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Je faisais des mouvements circulaires sur ses pectoraux, et au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de ses mamelons, ceux-ci se mettaient à durcir. J’avais envie de m’étirer et les prendre dans ma bouche, un à la fois, et de les caresser avec ma langue, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de réveiller Victor tout de suite. 

J’ai descendu mon touché sur son abdomen jusque sur son ventre où j’ai tracé des larges cercles autour de son nombril. J’ai remarqué qu’il n’avait pas de chemin de poils sous le nombril comme moi j’avais. Par contre, lui aussi semblait chatouilleux dans cette région, car son ventre s’est mis légèrement à spasmer sous mes doigts. 

J’ai fait un sourire en me mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. J’ai relevé les yeux sur son visage. Il était toujours endormi. J’ai tourné la tête afin de déposer un baiser sur son épaule et j’ai remarqué qu’il avait encore la peau qui sentait l’amande grillée, le parfum de l’huile à massage que j’avais utilisé sur lui la veille. Il semblait avoir apprécié la manière dont je l’avais massé. Je n’avais pourtant pas vraiment d’expérience dans ce genre de domaine. J’allais devoir trouver d’autre vidéos avec des astuces sur comment faire des massages hallucinants pour nos prochains moments intimes. J’avais envie de lui faire vivre toute sorte d’expérience nouvelles, histoire que je ne sois pas le seul à vivre des premières fois. 

D’ailleurs, j’ignorais à quel point Victor était expérimenté dans le domaine sexuel. Je savais qu’il n’était pas puceau, vu qu’il l’avait vaguement mentionné avant et aussi la presse à potins se donnait à cœur joie d’écrire des articles là-dessus, mais à quel point s’était-il aventuré avec un partenaire? À bien y penser, peut-être que je préférais ne pas connaître ces détails. De toute manière, il était avec moi maintenant et c’était ça l’important. Je voulais me faire un devoir d’être son meilleur partenaire, ainsi que son dernier. 

J’ai reporté mon attention que les caresser que je lui faisais sur le ventre. Un sourire malin est apparu sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que mon doigt se rapprochait de son nombril. J’avais l’opportunité de me venger pour le petit tour que Victor m’avait joué en plongeant sa langue dans mon nombril. J’étais littéralement à trois millimètre de mon but lorsqu’il m’a saisi par le poignet. 

J’ai laissé échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le mouvement a été si rapide que c’est à peine si mon cerveau a pu enregistrer ce qui s’était passé. Je l’ai entendu ricaner près de mon oreille et j’ai levé sur lui un faux regard frustré. 

« Hey, c’est pas juste! Je voulais juste te rendre la pareille pour hier soir. »

« Il faudra que tu sois plus subtil la prochaine fois. » M’a-t-il répondu avec un clin d’œil. 

J’essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux devant lui mais son magnifique sourire accompagné de ses yeux dans la brume du matin m’ont fait fondre. Je lui ai fait un sourire en retour puis je me suis avancé pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. 

« Bon matin. » J’ai murmuré avant de l’embrasser de nouveau. 

« As-tu bien dormi? » M’a-t-il demandé tout en s’étirant. 

« Je crois que j’ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. » 

Je me surprenais moi-même lorsque je sortais ce genre de phrase, moi qui avais normalement tant de difficulté à exprimer ce que je ressentais. Il faut croire que c’est le genre d’effet que Victor avait sur moi, et cela me convenait parfaitement. 

Je me suis levé en position assise en me frottant les yeux et m’étirant plus convenablement. J’ai balayé du regard le glorieux corps de Victor, toujours nu suite à nos activités de la veille et qui semblait être là uniquement pour que je le caresse. Mon dieu qu’il était magnifique! Grand, musclé, parfaitement proportionné. Et effectivement, il semblerait que la longueur du pénis, dans ce cas-ci, soit relative avec la taille de l’homme. Victor devait avoir quelque centimètres de plus que moi, mais au lieu de me sentir intimidé, mon sentiment d’excitation a significativement décuplé. 

J’ai remarqué que son sexe était en semi-érection, sûrement juste un « morning wood » tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, mais je crois n’avoir jamais vu une image aussi invitante. Je me suis penché au-dessus du visage de Victor pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je m’enlignais pour un baiser langoureux mais il a détourné la tête. 

« Yuri, je me suis pas brossé les dents depuis ce qu’on a fait hier soir. »

« C’est toi avant-hier qui voulais qu’on partage nos mauvaises haleines matinales. »

« C’est pas pareil, là j’ai une haleine de « blow job! »

Okay, c’était un peu gênant comme propos, mais c’était quand même une des déclarations les plus drôles que j’avais entendu. J’ai éclaté de rire alors que je m’étirais pour prendre la bouteille d’eau sur la table de chevet. 

« Fais juste boire une gorgée et ça va être bon pour moi. »

Je me suis penché et j’ai commencé à embrasser la peau douce de son cou. Il m’a pris la bouteille de la main alors j’ai pu commencer à le caresser du bout des doigts sur ses côtes, puis sur sa hanche. Je l’ai senti frissonner sous mon touché.

J’ai commencé un chemin de baiser languides sur sa clavicule, descendant de plus en plus bas sur ses pectoraux vers ses mamelons. Victor a commencé à pousser de faibles gémissements, et la pensée que je lui procurais du plaisir me rendait presque étourdis. J’ai glissé doucement ma main sur l’extérieur de sa cuisse jusqu’en haut de son genou, puis j’ai commencé à remonter mes effleurements sur la peau de l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Pourrais-tu me dire il est quelle heure? » M’a-t-il demandé entre deux soupirs.

Sa question m’a fait m’arrêter dans mon mouvement. J’ai relevé la tête et je me suis étiré de nouveau pour regarder rapidement sur mon téléphone. Je l’ai vu du coin de l’œil ouvrir la bouteille et la porter à ses lèvres.

« Eum… Il est… 7h15. »

J’ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu’il s’est étouffé avec sa gorgée d’eau. Je me suis redressé et je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. 

« Ça va? Hey, respire. »

Il a toussé quelque fois puis s’est levé en position assise, me poussant sur le côté dans le même geste. 

« Hey merde! On a réservé la patinoire à partir de 7h30. Tu t’en souviens? »

Il a jeté la bouteille d’eau refermée sur le lit puis s’est levé rapidement pour aller fouiller dans son garde-robe. Je me suis laissé retomber lourdement sur le lit. 

« Mais c’est pas grave si on arrive un peu en retard… » J’ai grommelé avec un air ennuyé, la tête accotée contre mon poing. 

Il a commencé à s’habiller à grande vitesse, manquant de perdre l’équilibre lorsqu’il tentait d’enfiler la deuxième jambe de son pantalon. 

« On a jusqu’à 10h avant que les autres arrivent, ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps. »

Je n’avais vraiment pas envie de me lever. J’avais envie de passer la journée au lit avec Victor, qu’on se lève juste pour cuisiner nos repas et qu’on revienne manger dans le lit, toujours nu de préférence. 

Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais voir les mouvements des muscles de son dos alors qu’il enfilait son chandail. Ces mêmes muscles que j’ai pétris minutieusement le soir d’avant, sous sa peau parfaite qui portait toujours le délicieux parfum d’amandes grillées. J’avais l’eau à la bouche à l’idée de respirer cet arôme de nouveau. Est-ce que cette huile était comestible? Sinon, il fallait que l’on s’en procure qui l’était. Ainsi je pourrai parcourir la peau recouvrant ces glorieux muscles avec ma langue et-..

« Yuri, allez, lève-toi et va t’habiller. » 

J’ai soupiré bruyamment. Je me sentais tel un ado qui n’avait pas envie d’aller à l’école un lundi matin. 

« Oui, monsieur le coach! »

Je me suis levé de peine et de misère et je me suis dirigé vers la porte lorsque Victor m’a arrêté en me prenant le bras. Je me suis retourné vers lui avec un sourcil relevé. Je l’ai vu balayer du regard mon corps nu de haut en bas, puis m’a fait un clin d’œil lorsque son attention est revenue au niveau de mon visage. 

« On aura amplement de temps pour s’amuser dans le futur, inquiète-toi pas. »

J’ai fait un large sourire, puis je me suis avancé pour entourer son cou avec mes bras. J’ai senti ses bras forts dans mon dos alors qu’il attirait mon corps contre le sien. Nous nous sommes embrassé longuement sur les lèvres, puis je me suis détaché de lui à contre cœur pour me diriger vers ma chambre lorsque j’ai senti une main me claquer la fesse droite. 

« Hey! » Je me suis exclamé. 

Je me suis recouvert les fesses avec mes mains en le regardant avec un sourire amusé. Je pouvais voir qu’il essayait de se retenir de rire. 

« Désolé, c’était trop tentant. »


	14. Rebondissements à la patinoire!

La pratique a été… eh bien, comme si comme ça. Nous somme passé plusieurs fois à travers mes deux programmes et j’ai fait plusieurs erreurs ainsi que raté plusieurs sauts. À un moment donné, je pouvais sentir ma confiance s’ébranler. Victor l’a remarqué et m’a demandé de m’arrêter un moment. J’ai patiné la tête basse vers sortie la plus proche de là où il se trouvait. Il m’a donné mes protèges lames, que j’ai enfilé avant de me laisser tomber sur le banc. Je me suis penché vers l’avant, me prenant la tête à deux mains et soupirant longuement. J’ai vu Victor du coin de l’œil s’asseoir à mes côtés et me passer la main dans le haut du dos. 

« C’est pas grave. » Je l’ai entendu me dire d’une voix qui se voulait sûrement réconfortante. 

« C’est pas possible… Comment ça se fait que j’ai de la difficulté comme ça? »

« C’est comme ça quand ça fait un moment que tu as pas mis les pieds sur la glace. On a été occupé pas mal ces derniers jours. »

« Le GPF était il y a à peine deux semaines! C’est pas comme si j’avais pris six mois de congé! »

« Ça peut faire une différence quand même. Tu vas te dérouiller tranquillement et ça va aller. J’ai confiance en toi. »

Je me suis redressé et j’ai remarqué qu’il me tendait une bouteille d’eau. Je l’ai pris et j’ai avalé la moitié d’une traite. Ça a fait du bien à ma gorge mais je ressentais tout de même des crampes dans mon estomac. Je me suis pris le ventre à une main en me penchant vers l’avant. 

« Ça va? » Je l’ai senti poser une main sur mon épaule. 

« Oui oui. J’ai mal au ventre, mais je pense que c’est la faim. »

« Oh c’est vrai, on est parti vite ce matin et on a pas déjeuner! Je suis désolé mon chéri. J’aurais dû prévoir quelque chose pour toi. »

« C’est correct, j’y ai pas pensé non plus. »

Je lui ai rendu la bouteille d’eau qu’il a placée en arrière de lui sur le banc. Lorsqu’il s’est retourné vers moi, il m’a pris la main et l’a serré légèrement. 

« Prends le temps de relaxer un peu, je vais aller au café d’à côté te chercher quelque chose à manger. As-tu une envie particulière? »

« Juste quelque chose de léger pour l’instant. On dînera mieux tout à l’heure. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Il est presque 10h. Tu avais prévu quoi pour la suite? »

« Les autres vont commencer à arriver, mais on va rester quand même pour pratiquer les sauts, si tu t’en sens capable. »

« Oui, ça va aller. »

« D’accord. »

Il s’est penché vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. J’ai senti mon visage devenir rouge et une vague de frissons me dresser les cheveux de ma nuque. Je lui ai fait un petit sourire en coin alors qu’il s’est levé du banc. 

« Je reviens. À tout à l’heure. »

Il s’est éloigné mais je n’ai pas relâché immédiatement la prise que j’avais sur sa main. J’ai dû laisser aller sa main lorsqu’il avait fait quelque pas et que nous avions chacun le bras étiré l’un vers l’autre. Il m’a fait un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie. 

À peine quelque minutes plus tard, j’ai commencé à entendre des voix provenant des vestiaires et la patinoire a commencé à se remplir peu à peu. 

« Katsuki! »

J’ai sursauté lorsque j’ai entendu la voix de Yakov dans mon dos. Je me suis levé rapidement et me suis retourné pour le voir planté en arrière de mon banc. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu arriver. 

« Oui, Coach Yakov? »

Je n’arrivais pas à l’appeler seulement par son prénom, ni même l’appeler simplement monsieur, j’ignorais pourquoi. Il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux avec son regard dur habituel mais j’ai été surpris par la suite de constater qu’il semblait mal à l’aise. 

« Ahem… Comment va Vitya? » M’a-t-il demandé en fuyant mon regard. 

J’ignorais qu’est-ce que je devais lui répondre. Il aurait de bien meilleures chances d’avoir la réponse exacte s’il allait directement poser la question à Victor. 

« Eum… B-bien, je suppose. » J’ai répondu, hésitant. 

« Il essaye sûrement de te faire croire que la décision qu’il s’apprête à prendre l’affecte pas, mais je suis certain qu’en réalité il angoisse à cause de ça. »

C’est vrai que le sujet n’était pas revenu sur la table depuis deux jours, mais il allait sûrement falloir un moment à Victor pour digérer sa décision. Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer ou le stresser, alors je voulais attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne m’en parler. 

Okay… Il fallait que je fasse attention pour ne pas trop en dire. Je n’aimais pas parler pour les autres, surtout de sujets personnels, et ce même sachant ce que Yakov représente pour Victor.

« Vitya t’apprécie vraiment, et je crois qu’avec un peu de temps il va finir par s’ouvrir à toi. » A-t-il rajouté.

« Eum… Je crois qu’il s’est déjà pas mal ouvert à moi… » 

« Ah? »

J’ai eu en tête quelque image de ces derniers jours, les discussions qu’on a eu, ce qu’on a fait...

« Ouais, j-je dirais même qu’il s’est beaucoup ouvert. »

« Oh. »

Oh merde, j’ai trop parlé. J’ai senti la chaleur monter dans mon visage. Il m’a regardé avec un air… qui disait qu’il avait compris. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait compris? Je n’en étais pas trop sûr. J’ai fermé les poings en prenant une grande respiration. 

« Je crois qu’il serait important que vous lui parliez vous-même. » J’ai osé dire. 

Il m’a regardé durement pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. 

« Tu as raison. »

Ah oui? Eh bien, c’était quelque chose d’assez inusité à entendre de la part de Yakov. 

J’ai sursauté lorsque j’ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. 

« Yakov, qu’est-ce qui nous vaut l’honneur? »

C’était la voix de Victor. J’ai tourné la tête vers lui et j’ai remarqué dans son visage une pointe d’inconfort. Il a serré sa prise sur mon épaule de manière protectrice.

« Vitya, viens me voir tout à l’heure. Il faut qu’on parle. » Yakov a dit avec sa voix rugueuse et sévère. 

« Bien sûr, dans un moment. » Victor lui a répondu avec un sourire et une voix douce, comme à son habitude. 

J’étais soulagé lorsque Yakov a tourné les talons et s’est éloigné. Je me suis rassis sur le banc en soupirant et Victor a pris place à mes côtés. Il a déposé sur mes genoux un sac en papier que je me empressé d’ouvrir pour voir ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Il y avait un muffin au son et carottes avec deux sandwiches wrap. 

« Il y en a un au thon et l’autre au poulet. Prend celui que tu veux et je vais prendre l’autre. »

« Je peux prendre celui au thon? »

« Bien sûr! Et je me suis dit qu’on prendrait des cafés en même temps de dîner. »

« Bonne idée. »

Nous avons commencé à manger en silence, regardant les autres patineurs s’échauffer sur la glace.

« Qu’est-ce que Yakov te voulait? » A-t-il demandé.

« Il voulait savoir comment tu vas, mais je lui ai dit de te poser la question directement. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

J’ai jeté un coup d’œil au sandwich de Victor. Il a remarqué mon intérêt et me l’a présenté. J’ai tenté une bouchée, mais j’ai fait une légère grimace en la mastiquant. Il n’était pas mauvais, mais je préférais tout de même celui que j’avais. 

« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire qu’on est rendu un couple maintenant? » Je lui ai demandé entre deux bouchées.

« Si le sujet viens sur la table, oui. »

« Ça m’étonne que tous tes fans soient pas déjà au courant sur Twitter. Tu te gênes pas pour poster des détails privés normalement. »

Il a haussé les épaules. 

« On dirait que j’ai besoin d’une pause ces temps-ci. Quand je vais avoir les idées bien en place je vais faire les annonces publiques qu’il se doit. Ça fait des jours que j’ai pas posté quoi que ce soit. »

« C’est pas pressant, fais-toi en pas pour ça. » J’ai dit en allant chercher sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et m’a fait un sourire, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu’il était un peu triste. 

« Merci. » A-t-il murmuré.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire, un peu maladroitement vu que j’avais une bouchée de sandwich dans la bouche. 

« Hey Katsudon! »

J’ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Yurio qui venait interrompre le moment en freinant devant nous.

« Tu vas passer la toute journée à jaser ou tu vas finir par t’entraîner? »

J’ai fait un sourire en coin en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers ce qu’il restait de mon sandwich. 

« Laisse-moi le temps de digérer ça et j’arrive. »

Il ne m’a pas répondu. Je l’ai vu jeter un regard sérieux vers Victor, qui lui a fait un sourire en retour, puis il s’est mis à patiner dans la direction opposée.

« J’ai l’ai croisé tout à l’heure, quand je suis revenu du café. »

« Oh, et… il t’a dit quelque chose? »

« Pas grand-chose, à part que j’avais mes lacets de détachés sur une de mes bottes. »

J’ai considéré sa réponse pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah? » J’ai simplement dit en prenant une autre bouchée de mon sandwich.

« Ça veut peut-être rien dire, mais ça semblait être sa façon de dire qu’il était désolé. C’est un bon garçon, avec de la difficulté à gérer sa colère, mais il est pas méchant. »

J’ai jeté un coup d’œil en direction du jeune homme en question qui était en train de se chamailler avec Mila. J’ai laissé tomber un soupir. 

« Tu as raison, il a un bon fond tout de même. »

Lorsque nous avons eu terminé de manger, nous avons pris une trentaine de minutes pour digérer. J’ai refait quelque étirement tranquillement et Victor est allé parler avec Yakov. J’espérais que leur discussion ne se passe pas comme la dernière. J’ai été soulagé de voir que ce n’était pas le cas. Je les observais du coin de l’œil alors que j’embarquais sur la glace de nouveau. 

J’ai fait quelque tour de la patinoire et à un moment donné je suis passé près d’eux. J’ai freiné d’un coup lorsque j’ai vu Yakov s’approcher de Victor et le prendre dans ses bras. Victor avait l’air surpris mais a fini par poser ses mains sur le dos de son ancien coach. Yakov a tenu Victor dans ses bras pendant une bonne minute avant de s’en détacher et s’éloigner en lui tournant le dos. Victor est resté figé en place à regarder le vide pendant un moment. J’ai patiné pour me rapprocher de lui. 

« Hey, ça va? » J’ai demandé doucement. 

Il semble avoir sursauté légèrement en entendant ma voix. Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux puis m’a fait un large sourire. Il s’est approché pour s’accouder contre la bordure, frottant ses mains sur son visage avant de lisser ses cheveux vers l’arrière. Il m’a regardé avec les yeux plein d’eau, mais il n’avait pas l’air triste.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit? » Je lui ai demandé avec un sourire en coin.

« Yuri… Il m’a dit qu’il était fier de moi. »

« C’est tout? »

« Ça veut tout dire, venant de lui. »

« Il accepte ta décision? »

Il a acquiescé de la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration tremblante. 

« Je crois qu’il accepte toute les décisions que j’ai pu prendre dans les derniers jours. »

Je l’ai regardé un moment avec de grands yeux avant que la réalisation me frappe. Je me suis mis à rougir puis Victor s’est mis à rire en sautillant sur place.

« Ah! » S’est-il exclamé avec un doigt dans les airs. « Il m’a aussi dit que je devais trouver un moyen pour éviter de gaspiller mon talent et mon savoir. »

« Ha! Ça lui ressemble de dire ça. Hey, ça te tenterais pas d’ouvrir une école? »

Il m’a regardé un moment, puis s’est pris le menton en fixant un point aléatoire au sol. Je pouvais presque voir le film de sa pensée se dérouler dans ses yeux. 

« Peut-être dans quelque années, quand tu vas avoir pris ta retraite. » A-t-il fini par dire.

« Si c’est seulement ça, on peut arranger ça maint-. »

« Yuri! » Il m’a coupé la parole en me pointant du doigt. « Tu me l’as promis, cinq championnats du monde, minimum! »

« Ah Vitya!… » J’ai commencé à geindre en tentant de camoufler mon sourire en coin. 

« Bon, laisse-moi mettre mes patins et je viens te rejoindre sur la glace. »


	15. Ainsi va la vie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court chapitre de transition en attendant les prochains!

La journée a passé rapidement. Un battement de cils et il était déjà rendu 16h. Une fois à l’appartement, nous étions chacun trop épuisé pour cuisiner, voire même pour faire quoi que ce soir. Nous avons fait parvenir notre souper d’un petit restaurant chinois que Victor connaissait bien. J’ai pris une douche rapide et je me suis écroulé dans le lit, sentant le sommeil m’emporter dès que ma tête a fait contact avec l’oreiller. 

La journée d’après s’est déroulée à peu près de la même façon, sauf que je me suis mieux débrouillé pour livrer mes performances sur la glace. J’ai remarqué que Victor semblait soulagé de voir que je m’étais remis dans le bain. Nous avons joggé jusqu’à la salle de sport où je me suis entraîné pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi. 

Je me suis couché ce soir-là en oubliant d’éteindre la lumière principale de la chambre, mais je n’avais même plus la force de me relever. Alors que je commençais à me faire à l’idée de dormir à la clarté, Victor est venu me rejoindre dans la chambre et a éteint la lumière au passage. 

J’ai eu juste assez d’énergie pour me tourner la tête et l’embrasser avant que nous nous installions pour dormir. Je crois que cela a pris littéralement dix secondes avant que Victor commence à ronfler. Lui aussi devait être fatigué de la journée intense que nous avons fait, sans parler d’hier puis des autres journées d’avant qui ont été chargées en émotions. Moi, par contre, je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. 

J’étais étendu sous les couvertures, épuisé comme si j’avais joggé 20 km dans un désert, mais mon esprit roulait à cent mille à l’heure. J’avais seulement en tête la prochaine relation sexuelle que j’allais avoir avec Victor. Je me sentais bander petit à petit, et je tempêtais silencieusement contre moi-même pour avoir ce genre de pensées… Mais c’était plus fort que moi. J’avais en têtes des images explicites et émoustillantes, rien pour m’aider à me détendre. J’étais trop fatigué pour me soulager par moi-même, et définitivement trop gêné pour le demander à Victor, surtout qu’il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. 

J’ai tenté de penser à autre chose, mais j’ai fini par passer une bonne heure et demie à soupirer en regardant le plafond, mon sexe servant de piquet au milieu de la tente formée par les draps. Il restait encore la journée de demain à s’entraîner intensivement puis nous allions enfin pouvoir profiter d’une journée de congé. 

Oh god… Une journée de congé que Victor et moi pourrions passer nu à se caresser, à s’embrasser, et peut-être prendre un bain ensemble, et cuisiner uniquement vêtu d’un un tablier et rien d’autre. Je pouvais déjà imaginer l’allure de Victor accoutré ainsi, avec ses fesses parfaitement ronde bien en vue, et ses bras forts démontrant leur musculature en flippant des crêpes ou en sautant des pommes de terre. 

J’ai couvert mon visage avec mes mains. J’étais le seul à connaître mon fil de pensées, mais j’avais envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur tellement j’étais embarrassé. Allez merde Yuri, dors!


	16. S'abandonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri se sent devenir de plus en plus aventureux.

Enfin, la journée de congé est arrivée. Ce matin-là, nous étions à peine réveillé que nous étions déjà enlacés tendrement, avec chacun le pénis de l’autre dans la main, faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrés et ne se sont pas lâchés jusqu’à ce que l’orgasme soit imminent et que le besoin d’air devenait plus important. 

« Ohh… Yura, je vais jouir… »

« Moi aussi, Vitya… Ahh… »

Un court gémissement s’est échappé d’entre mes lèvres, d’une voix bien trop aigue pour en être fier. Victor m’a répondu par un long soupir bruyant suivit par un son guttural, puis j’ai senti littéralement son corps frissonner contre le mien. Son sexe s’est mis à convulser dans ma main, faiblement au début puis de plus en plus vigoureusement. J’ai ouvert les yeux, puis j’ai rencontré les siens. Il avait les pupilles dilatés, la respiration haletante et la rougeur se répandait sur ses joues et son torse. L’expression sur son visage, mêlé avec la chaleur humide de son sperme qui coulait sur ma main ont suffi à me mener jusqu’à l’orgasme. 

Une vague de plaisir intense a envahi mon corps au complet, de la pointe de mes orteils jusqu’au bout de mes oreilles. J’ai tenté de garder le contact visuel avec Victor, mais la sensation était trop puissante. J’ai fermé durement les paupières puis je me suis accoté le front contre sa clavicule, respirant fortement par la bouche. 

Nous avons pris quelque minutes pour nous calmer, toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre à se caresser tendrement. J’ai relevé la tête et je me suis avancé pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me suis reculé légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir regarder Victor dans les yeux mais il s’est avancé pour capturer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres dans un baiser qui est rapidement devenu passionné.  
Après un moment à faire valser nos langues en tandem, nos regards se sont rencontrés alors que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il m’a fait un large sourire. 

« Bon matin. » J’ai murmuré en lui rendant son sourire. 

« Excellent matin tu veux dire. »

« J’avais tellement hâte à notre journée de congé, tu peux pas savoir. »

« Oh… Je crois que je peux l’imaginer. »

Il s’est étiré pour prendre la boite de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet et m’en a passé quelque uns. Nous nous somme nettoyés l’un et l’autre avant que le sperme ne sèche puis nous avons jeté les mouchoirs sur le sol avant de s’enlacer de nouveau. 

Nous sommes restés couchés ainsi à se détendre dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant un moment. Je me sentais tellement bien, j’avais l’impression de fondre dans son embrasse. J’avais la tête contre son torse et je pouvais entendre très clairement ses battements de cœur. Le son était comme une douce mélodie, et elle semblait m’amener lentement mais sûrement à me rendormir, mais j’avais d’autre plans en tête. 

Je me suis relevé la tête et j’ai regardé le visage de Victor. Il avait les yeux fermés et un faible sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. 

« Dors-tu? » J’ai chuchoté. 

« Presque… »

Je me suis esclaffé doucement, puis j’ai commencé à caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Je pouvais voir la chair de poule se répandre sur sa peau. Il a immédiatement commencé à soupirer bruyamment en se tortillant en dessous de moi. 

« Yura… ça chatouille… »

« Wow, tu es vraiment sensible juste après un orgasme. » J’ai murmuré avec une voix grave. 

J’ai descendu mes caresses sur son ventre puis ses hanches. J’observais attentivement ses réactions.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça? »

« Oh oui… j’aime vraiment quand tu me touches comme ça. »

« Est-ce que tu penses être encore capable de bander? »

Il a ouvert les yeux à moitié et il m’a regardé un moment avant de répondre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sûrement… Tu m’as pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour récupérer par contre. »

« Me laisses-tu essayer? »

« Tu veux me faire bander? »

« Je veux te faire jouir… avec ma bouche. »

« Oh!… Eum… »

« Tu peux le dire si tu en as pas envie. Tu m’as dit que tu laissais personne te toucher, alors je sais que peut-être… »

« Okay. »

Je l’ai regardé dans les yeux un moment. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Sûr? »

Il a acquiescé d’un rapide mouvement de la tête. 

« Tu dis oui, mais tes yeux disent autre chose. »

« Mais non… C’est juste que… tu vas faire j-juste ça, hen? Rien de… trop… »

« Juste une fellation, promis. »

Il m’a regardé un moment avant de fermer les yeux et d’acquiescé de nouveau.

« Okay. Vas-y. » 

Avait-il peur que ce soit mauvais à cause de mon manque d’expérience? Eh bien… J’allais lui prouver le contraire. 

J’ai tenté de cacher mon enthousiasme lorsqu’il m’a donné le feu vert, mais j’en étais incapable. J’étais certes nerveux à l’idée de faire une première fellation à Victor, mais l’excitation dominait largement dans mon esprit. 

Je me suis étiré pour l’embrasser longuement sur les lèvres puis j’ai commencé à l’embrasser dans le cou. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil vers son entre-jambe. Il avait le sexe flacide à cause de l’orgasme qu’il venait presque juste d’avoir, et la vision me donnait l’eau à la bouche. Je ne me suis pas attardé trop longtemps à embrasser la peau de son cou. J’ai descendu assez rapidement mes baiser au long de sa poitrine et son ventre, puis j’ai écarté doucement ses jambes pour m’installer entre les deux, assis avec les jambes croisés. 

Je me suis penché pour avoir le visage au niveau de son pénis qui reposait mollement sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, mais j’ignorais par où commencer. J’ai pris une grande inspiration et j’ai expiré lentement par la bouche, surtout pour tenter de calmer les papillons qui s’excitaient dans mon estomac. Le sexe de Victor s’est mis à spasmer légèrement, sûrement en sentant mon courant d’air chaud lorsque j’ai expiré. Un sourire malicieux est venu s’installer sur mon visage. J’ai levé les yeux pour regarder ceux de Victor, puis je me suis mis à souffler doucement sur son pénis, délibérément cette fois. Sa respiration est devenue saccadée et il a rejeté la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. 

« Dis-le-moi si je fais quelque chose que tu aimes pas, d’accord? »

Il a acquiescé d’un vigoureux signe de tête, et j’ai baissé les yeux sur son entre-jambe, prêt à me lancer à l’eau. J’ai pris son pénis dans ma main et j’ai commencé à lécher longuement le dessous avec le plat de ma langue. Je me suis mis à caresser doucement ses testicules avec mon autre main, massant délicatement son périnée avec mon pouce. C’était un truc que j’avais vu dans une des vidéos que j’avais trouvé sur internet. J’ai pensé qu’il aurait apprécié la multiple stimulation, mais je l’ai senti se tendre et se mettre à gigoter.

« Yuri… Eum… » 

« Tu aimes pas ça? »

« C-c’est juste que… » 

« C’est correct, tu peux me le dire. »

« Okay… pas trop bas, s’il te plait… »

« D’accord. »

Je lui ai fait un sourire affectueux pour tenter de le rassurer, puis il s’est tranquillement recouché, la tête sur l’oreiller. J’ai porté moins d’attention sur ses testicules, mais je les ai tout de même gardé dans ma main en les malaxant doucement. J’ai continué de lécher son sexe sous toutes ses coutures jusqu’à ce que je sente Victor relaxer de nouveau. Mais pendant que lui semblait se détendre, une autre partie de lui se tendait petit à petit. 

J’ai donné un dernier long coup de langue sur la longueur de son pénis, puis j’ai tiré doucement la peau de son prépuce vers le bas pour entourer son gland avec ma bouche. Il y avait là un goût particulier différent de la peau de sa verge, sûrement à cause des résidus de sperme qu’il restait de plus tôt. C’est à ce moment que la réalisation m’a frappé. 

Oh my god… Ça se passait pour vrai. J’étais vraiment en train de faire une fellation à Victor, mon premier amoureux, et mon dernier à coup sûr. Il était en train de gémir et arquer son dos en dessous de moi, signe que ce que je lui faisais lui procurait du plaisir. Le paradis ne pouvait certainement pas être meilleur que ça. 

« Yura… Ahhh… »

« Ça va? » Je lui ai demandé, les lèvres toujours contre son gland. 

Il ne m’a pas donné de réponse claire, seulement un long gémissement suivit d’une caresse sur le côté de mon visage qui m’a encouragé à continuer dans mon élan. Je me suis mis à tourbillonner ma langue autour de son gland, puis je m’arrêtais parfois pour masser fermement l’entrée de son urètre avec le bout de ma langue, sachant qu’il aimait ce genre d’attention. 

Il n’était pas encore totalement en érection, alors lorsque j’ai essayé de prendre son sexe dans ma bouche, j’ai presque pu le rentrer au complet. Je faisais bien attention pour ne pas frotter mes dents sur sa peau sensible, mais je crois que c’est tout de même arrivé une ou deux fois sur mes molaires. Je me suis reculé légèrement, libérant son sexe d’entre mes lèvres, et j’ai cherché pour une rougeur quelconque.

« Désolé. » J’ai soufflé en déposant un baiser sur la couronne de son gland.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je t’ai accroché avec mes dents. »

« C’est pas grave, ça m’a pas fait mal. »

« D’accord, je vais y aller doucement quand même. »

Je me suis mis à caresser délicatement la peau de ses aines avec une main et sa verge de l’autre. J’ai entouré son gland avec mes lèvres et je me suis mis à sucer légèrement, le bout de ma langue pressant contre l’entrée de son urètre. Victor s’est mis à se tortiller en arquant son dos, ce qui m’a soutiré un sourire. 

« Tu aimes ça? »

« Ahh Yura… encore, s’il te plait. »

J’ai refait le même mouvement que précédemment, mais en suçant légèrement plus fort cette fois. Il semblerait que Victor aimait se faire toucher avec rigueur dans cette région, contrastant avec les massages délicats du bout des doigts qu’il préférait sur le reste de son corps. Tout de même ironique. 

J’ai pris la base de son sexe avec une main et j’ai commencé à faire un lent mouvement de va et vient avec ma bouche. Je prenais mon temps pour savourer les sensations, le goût, la texture. J’adorais tout de cette activité, l’intimité que je partageais avec Victor, le plaisir que je lui donnais, l’excitation que je ressentais au niveau de mon propre sexe. Je crois que si je m’étais mis à me toucher en même temps, il m’aurait pris que quelque minute pour atteindre l’orgasme. Mais non, je voulais consacrer toute mon attention à Victor. 

Il était rendu totalement bandé, alors je n’arrivais plus à le prendre au complet dans ma bouche comme je l’avais fait plus tôt. J’ai tenté une nouvelle approche, me consacrant davantage sur son gland. J’ai continué mes mouvements de va et vient avec ma bouche, tentant à chaque fois de le rentrer un peu plus loin. À chaque remontée, rendue au niveau de son gland, j’écartais légèrement mes lèvres en aspirant, espérant créer un courant d’air froid sur sa zone sensible. J’ai dû miser dans le mile avec ce détail car Victor s’est mis à gémir plus fréquemment et d’une voix plus aigüe. Mes lèvres ont courbés en un sourire malin. 

« Est-ce que tu sens que tu vas jouir? » J’ai murmuré entre deux plongeons. 

« Ngh… C’est vraiment bon Yura… mais je suis pas prêt à jouir tout de suite. »

« Okay. »

« Désolé si tu trouves ça long. »

« Mais non, si tu savais à quel point j’aime ce que je te fais. »

J’ai repris son gland dans ma bouche en faisant un effet de succion. Je l’ai vu du coin de l’œil rejeter la tête vers l’arrière en gémissant. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de sourire.

« Prévient-moi quand tu te sens proche, d’accord? »

« Oui… Ohh!... Oui… » 

« Mais met-toi pas de pression. Détend-toi, okay?

« Nhg… Okay. »

Il m’a fait un mince sourire puis s’est bien callé la tête dans l’oreiller, les yeux fermés. Il a étalé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarté davantage les jambes en pliant les genoux. Je voyais ce geste comme un signe de confiance, en plus de me laisser plus d’espace pour me manœuvrer. Je me suis mis à masser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en continuant de lécher son sexe avec engouement.

J’ai continué à le stimuler ainsi avec ma bouche et mes mains pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais pas une seconde j’ai souhaité que cela se termine. J’avais certes un peu mal dans la mâchoire, mais j’ai adoré chaque moment, chaque gémissement et soupir qui sortait de la bouche de mon amoureux. 

Victor s’est mis à respirer plus rapidement et à gémir plus fréquemment. Il a commencé à bouger ses hanches en symbiose avec les mouvements de va et vient que je faisais sur son sexe, et j’ai senti une vague d’excitation envahir ma poitrine et mon ventre. 

« Yura… Je suis proche… Ah!... Yura, je vais jouir! »

Je ne voulais pas détacher ma bouche de son pénis pour lui répondre de peur de le distraire dans son élan de plaisir, alors je me suis mis à caresser son ventre avec une main. Avec mon autre main, j’ai accéléré mon mouvement sur son pénis et je me suis mis à lui sucer le gland avec légèrement plus de force. 

Il a poussé un cri aigu et sa respiration est devenue saccadée. Son sexe s’est mis à convulser doucement dans ma bouche, libérant de petites vagues de semences que j’ai avalées avec appétit. Les spasmes se sont arrêtés après quelque secondes à peine et j’ai déposé un baiser sur le bout de son gland. 

Je me suis redressé sur mes genoux et j’ai croisé les yeux de Victor. Ils étaient à moitié ouverts et empreints d’euphorie, un léger sourire satisfait accompagnait le tout pour former l’expression de pur bonheur sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux dans toutes les directions sur l’oreiller et son front, mais à mes yeux, il n’a jamais eu l’air aussi sexy. 

J’ai voulu me pencher par-dessus lui afin de l’embrasser, mais une sensation désagréable a envahi mon bas du ventre. J’ai dû prendre appuie sur le matelas, posant mon autre main de manière hésitante sur mon sexe solide comme le rock depuis bien trop longtemps. Victor semblait avoir remarqué la source de mon inconfort, alors il a tendu les mains vers moi. 

« Allez, viens-là. » A-t-il murmuré.

Je me suis levé et nous nous sommes positionnés de manière à ce que je sois assis à cheval sur ses cuisses. J’ai entouré mon propre sexe avec une main et j’ai commencé à me branler afin de me soulager de la pression. J’avais les yeux rivés sur son pénis en train de ramollir qui reposait sur son ventre, avec une petite coulisse de sperme s’échappant du bout de son gland, et mon dieu que je sentais mon orgasme arriver rapidement. Victor a pris la relève de ma main et j’ai pu prendre appuie à deux mains sur son torse pendant qu’il faisait de vigoureux mouvements de va et vient sur mon sexe. 

« Allez, vas-y. Jouis pour moi mon bebé. » Je pouvais l’entendre murmurer d’une voix suave.

J’ai tenté de contrôler mes gémissements, mais à un certain point, je me suis laissé aller dans l’expression de mon plaisir. Cela n’a pris qu’une minute puis j’ai senti les muscles de tout mon corps se tendre alors qu’un frisson parcourait ma colonne. J’ai relâché ma semence sur le torse de Victor avec un puissant cri, rejetant ma tête vers l’arrière. 

Je me suis senti étourdis une fois que la sensation de plaisir intense s’est dissipée, alors je me suis écroulé sur mon amoureux, le visage dans le creux de son cou. J’avais la bouche sèche et la respiration haletante. J’ai tendu la main à l’aveuglette vers là où se trouvait la table de chevet et j’ai senti que Victor me passais la bouteille d’eau. J’ai dû me redresser légèrement pour prendre quelque gorgée, puis j’ai repris ma place, blottis contre le torse de mon chéri. 

Je pouvais sentir Victor me caresser le dos doucement. Je me suis relevé la tête juste assez pour plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nous nous sommes embrassés mollement, mais avec tendresse. Je l’ai senti entourer mes épaules avec force et j’ai fondu dans son embrasse avec un soupir de contentement. 

« Je t’aime. » J’ai soufflé près de son oreille.

« Moi aussi je t’aime, de tout mon cœur. »

« Alors, c’était pas trop mauvais pour une première fellation? »

« Mauvais? Hey hey… c’était extraordinaire. Et encore là, je te crois pas quand tu me dis que c’était ta première fois. 

« Je vais te montrer les vidéos que je regarde sur internet. » J’ai répondu en m’esclaffant.

« Oh que j’ai hâte de voir ça. » Il a laissé tomber un long soupir. « C’était tellement bon… Non seulement tes mains sont magiques, ta bouche l’est encore plus. Désolé que ça ait été aussi long. »

« C’est correct, je savais dans quoi je m’embarquais. Honnêtement, j’aurais continué encore si ça avait été juste de moi. » Je lui ai dit en me redressant sur mon coude. 

J’ai levé une main pour caresser le côté de son visage alors qu’il me regardait avec un sourcil relevé. 

« Sérieux? Tu as aimé ça tant que ça? »

« J’étais bandé hyper dur tous le long. Je crois que j’ai jamais jouis aussi vite. » 

J’ai senti mon visage se mettre à rougir au fur et à mesure que je lui répondais. C’était embarrassant de révéler ce genre d’informations, mais j’avais vraiment envie de lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Il m’a regardé avec un large sourire.

« Wow! Vraiment… Je suis content que tu penses comme ça. »

« La prochaine fois… » J’ai commencé à dire en traçant de petits cercles sur sa poitrine avec un doigt.

« Hen? Il va y avoir une prochaine fois? » S’est-il exclamé en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Hey, moques-toi pas de moi! » J’ai rétorqué en riant et en le tapotant gentiment sur le nez.


	17. Je prendrais une tranche de vie s'il vous plait, avec du beurre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit matin tranquille chez nos amoureux.

Yuri et moi avons fini par nous lever, pas parce que nous étions tannée d’être dans les bras l’un de l’autre, mais bien parce que son estomac s’est mis à hurler de mécontentement. Nous avons simplement enfilé nos pyjamas avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Yuri a commencé à préparer le thé et le café pendant que je cuisinais ma fameuse recette de sharlotka aux pommes. Une fois le gâteau prêt, j’ai à peine eu le temps de le déposer sur le comptoir que Yuri s’est mis à attaquer le plat afin de s’en servir une part.

« My god Vitya, c’est tellement bon! » Il s’est exclamé après la première bouchée.

Je le regardais dévorer son repas avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le regarder se régaler ainsi a fini par me donner faim, alors je m’en suis servi un morceau et je me suis assis à ses côtés à l’îlot. Il m’a regardé avec un air surpris puis m’a fait un petit sourire, la bouche pleine. Je lui ai rendu son sourire en m’esclaffant. 

« Veux-tu une autre tasse de thé? » Je lui ai demandé une fois que nos assiettes ont été vidées.

« Peut-être plus tard, pour l’instant je suis plein! » Il m’a répondu en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Nous avons terminé notre déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien, puis Yuri s’est levé afin de se changer alors que j’ai commencé à ranger la cuisine. Je m’attendais à ce que Yuri revienne quelque minute plus tard, mais j’ai eu le temps de terminer la vaisselle puis il n’était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre. J’ai terminé d’emballer les restants de sharlotka afin de les ranger dans le congélateur puis je l’ai rejoint dans sa chambre. 

J’ai jeté un coup d’œil dans l’embrasure de la porte et je l’ai vu assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, toujours en pyjama. Je me suis accoté contre le cadre de la porte en me raclant la gorge. Il a tourné la tête vers moi et m’a regardé avec un air surpris. 

« Oh désolé Vitya, je t’ai laissé ranger la cuisine tout seul… »

« Mais non, c’est pas grave. Qu’est-ce que tu fais? »

« C’est Mari. Elle m’a écrit pour me demander comment ça allait. » Il m’a répondu en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.

« Et tu lui a répondu quoi? » J’ai osé demander.

Il m’a regardé du coin de l’œil et m’a fait un sourire.

« Je lui ai dit que ça pouvait pas aller mieux. » A-t-il dit alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

Un soupir de soulagement s’est échappé d’entre mes lèvres et j’ai senti mes épaules se détendre, sans même que je me sois rendu compte que j’étais crispé.  
Yuri a dû avoir remarqué car il s’est tourné vers moi en tendant une main. Je me suis approché de lui et j’ai glissé ma main dans la sienne, caressant doucement sa peau avec mon pouce. 

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour nous deux? » J’ai demandé d’une voix douce. 

« Pas encore, mais elle doit avoir des soupçons. »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas l’annoncer à tes parents? »

Il m’a regardé quelque secondes, comme s’il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Il a fini par laisser tomber un soupir d’exaspération. 

« Je sais vraiment pas. J’aurais voulu leur dire de vive voix, mais on a pas le temps de faire un voyage au Japon avant les Worlds. »

« Effectivement, et je pense pas qu’on va être capable de garder le secret bien longtemps. »

« Phichit doit avoir de sérieux doutes. Avant que l’information coule dans les réseaux sociaux, il va falloir que je leur dise officiellement. »

J’ai tendu ma main de libre pour caresser sa joue puis je me suis penché pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Nous nous sommes regardés tendrement dans les yeux pendant un instant avant de joindre nos lèvres en un court baiser. Puis, il a reporté de nouveau son attention sur son ordinateur et je me suis dirigé vers le petit lit simple que j’avais préparé pour lui avant son arrivé. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le matelas. 

« Tu auras pas vraiment dormi dans ce lit-là finalement. »

« Il peut toujours servir si on a des invités. » 

« Ouf! J’avais peur que tu dises : pour si jamais on se chicane. » J’ai répondu en ricanant. 

Il a tapé quelque chose sur son clavier, probablement une réponse pour sa grande sœur, puis il s’est tourné le haut du corps vers moi avec de grands yeux. 

« Hein? Il va falloir qu’on fasse chambre à part si on se chicane? »

Je me suis esclaffé en me relevant en position assise. 

« Mais non voyons, c’est pas une obligation. »

« Fiou! »

« Oh! Ou bien il pourrait servir si un soir tu me trouves trop insupportable parce que, apparemment, je ronflerais la nuit ou je sais pas trop… » J’ai dit avec un ton sarcastique. 

Il a tourné sa chaise afin de me faire face complètement, les bras croisés. 

« Victor Nikiforov, tu ronfles comme une tondeuse. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Je te jure! »

« Tu as aucune preuve. »

« Parfait, je vais t’enregistrer la prochaine fois. »

J’ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne m’est venu en tête alors je lui ai fait la moue avec les sourcils froncés. Il me regardait avec un sourire malin. 

« Je ronfle si fort que ça? » Je lui ai demandé avec une petite voix. 

Il a éclaté de rire puis s’est levé pour s’asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. 

« Mais non, pas aussi fort qu’une tondeuse quand même. » 

Il a glissé ses doigts sur le côté de mon visage jusque sur ma nuque et s’est penché vers moi pour m’embrasser longuement. Il a rompu le baiser quelque secondes plus tard puis m’a offert un sourire chaleureux qui m’a donné des papillons dans le ventre. Je voulais m’avancer pour l’embrasser de nouveau, mais il s’est redressé d’un coup avec un air surpris. 

« Oh, c’est vrai! Je voulais te montrer ça. »

Il s’est penché pour prendre quelque chose sous le lit, puis il a sorti un petit banc de plastique que j’ai reconnu sur le champ.

« Ah! C’est là que je l’avais laissé! J’ai dû l’oublier là quand j’ai repeint la chambre. » Je me suis exclamé. 

« Tu as quand même pas repeint la chambre juste avant que j’arrive, j’espère? » Il me regardait avec un sourcil relevé. 

« Mais oui, je voulais qu’elle soit parfaite pour toi. Les murs étaient gris comme le reste de l’appartement. Je voulais qu’ils soient d’une couleur plus chaleureuse, plus vibrante, comme toi. »

Il m’a regardé un instant avec de grands yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Vitya… Tu es vraiment trop gentil. Tu étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

Il m’a de nouveau pris la main et s’est mis à la caresser avec son pouce. Il m’a regardé tendrement dans les yeux. J’ai senti mes joues se réchauffer mais j’ai fait de mon mieux pour supporter son regard et lui rendre son sourire chaleureux. Il a fait un signe de la main vers le corridor. 

« D’ailleurs, parlant de la couleur de tes murs, il faudrait presque repeindre ton appartement au complet. Parce que le gris, c’est peut-être moderne, mais de 1 : c’est déprimant, et de 2 : c’est déprimant. »

J’ai tourné la tête afin de regarder dans le corridor. La portion de mur visible de là où j’étais était d’un gris pâle, comme le 3/4 de l’appartement. L’autre partie constituait de murs accents de couleur gris foncé. 

« Ils étaient comme ça quand j’ai déménagé, et j’ai jamais repeint. »

« Sérieux? » 

« Oui, alors ils sont vraiment dû! »

« Tu es vraiment prêt à tout repeindre? »

« Mais oui! Tu me connais Yura, je suis toujours prêt pour embarquer dans de nouveaux projets. » Je lui ai répondu avec un clin d’œil.

« On pourrait commencer par ta chambre? »

« Okay, aujourd’hui? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« D’accord, je suis partant. »

Il a levé la main droite devant mes yeux, puis j’ai joint la mienne à la sienne, paume contre paume, entourant son pouce avec le mien. J’ai voulu attirer notre poigne vers mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur son anneau, mais il m’a devancé et a amené mon propre anneau contre ses lèvres. Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux, et j’ai senti la chaleur monter dans tout mon visage. Il s’est redressé, m’offrant un clin d’œil et un sourire au passage, puis il s’est levé, debout à côté du lit. 

« Bon! Ceci étant dit, c’était pas vraiment le banc que je voulais te montrer. Lève-toi s’il te plait. » Il m’a dit en gesticulant de la main.

Je me suis exécuté sans poser de questions. J’avais encore le cœur qui battait la chamade et l’esprit légèrement embrouillé par le charme de mon amoureux. Il a placé le banc devant moi et a monté dessus, amenant sa hauteur totale à quelque pouce de plus que moi. Mes lèvres se sont courbées en un large sourire.

« Dis-moi pas que tu aurais voulu être plus grand que moi? » Je lui ai dit en ricanant.

« Pas toujours, mais parfois ça me traverse l’esprit… »

« C’est à peu près la taille que tu as quand tu as tes patins aux pieds, non? Un peu plus grand même. »

« Exactement, mais quand j’ai mes patins, on est à un endroit où je peux pas vraiment faire ça… »

Il a posé une main sur ma hanche puis l’autre a glissé sur mon épaule jusque sur mon haut du dos. Il s’est avancé et m’a attiré vers lui en même temps, puis il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main sur ma hanche a glissé jusque sur mon bas du dos, puis j’ai senti sa langue doucement glisser contre mes lèvres comme s’il me demandait la permission d’accéder plus loin. J’ai ouvert légèrement la bouche puis Yuri s’est mis à explorer l’intérieur de ma cavité avec sa langue. Je me sentais fondre dans son embrasse. J’ai dû m’accrocher à ses épaules afin de me stabiliser car j’avais l’impression que mes jambes allaient céder en dessous de moi. 

La sensation était tellement exaltante. C’était comme si les quelques centimètres en surplus lui donnaient une confiance en lui inébranlable. Se sentir pris en contrôle par des bras si forts, c’était presque trop de sensations pour mon petit cœur qui s’emballait de plus en plus. J’avais tellement de papillons dans l’estomac que j’avais l’impression de flotter.

« Oh Yura… » J’ai soupiré contre ses lèvres. 

Je pouvais déjà sentir l’excitation monter au niveau de mon bas du ventre, et ce malgré les deux orgasmes que Yuri m’avait procurés il y a quelque heure. Sans avertissement, il a rompu le baiser. Je suis resté quelque secondes figés, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entre-ouvertes, m’attendant à ce que le baiser soit relancé. J’ai ouvert doucement les paupières pour le voir avec un sourire aux lèvres et la fameuse étincelle dans ses yeux séducteurs qui me donnait des frissons dans la nuque. 

« Bon, on va acheter de la peinture? » Il m’a demandé comme si de rien n’était. 

Oh Yuri… Quand vas-tu arrêter de me surprendre? J’espère jamais.


	18. Le changement, ça fait du bien

Nous avons été très productifs pendant la journée. En quelque heure, nous avons acheté la peinture, appliqué la dite couleur sur les murs de ma chambre et replacé les meubles sans pour autant les coller au mur pour être sûr de ne rien tacher. Après nos heures de dur labeur, Yuri et moi nous sommes placé dans l’encadrement de la porte afin d’admirer notre travail. 

Nous avons choisi ensemble la couleur verte comme thème pour la chambre principale. Le mur sur lequel était adossé le lit était d’un vert forêt pas trop foncé, celui où se trouvait la fenêtre était vert plus clair et les deux autres murs étaient d’un beige crème qui amenait de la lumière et de la chaleur dans la pièce. 

J’étais accoté contre le cadre de la porte, faisant attention pour ne pas toucher à la peinture fraîche, et je me tenais le menton en réfléchissant. 

« Il va me falloir un nouveau couvre-lit. » J’ai remarqué.

« Il manque quelque éléments de décors, mais ta chambre est remarquable maintenant. » A dit Yuri dire alors qu’il tournait la tête vers moi. 

« C’est notre chambre maintenant, pas seulement la mienne. » Je lui ai répondu avec un clin d’œil. 

Il m’a fait un large sourire, mais il s’est mis à froncer les sourcils en me fixant le front. 

« Oh god Vitya, tu t’es vraiment mis de la peinture partout sur le visage. Allez viens, je vais t’aider à te nettoyer. »

Il m’a pris la main et m’a attiré dans la salle de bain. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il a baissé le couvercle de la toilette et m’a amené à m’asseoir dessus. Il a pris une débarbouillette et l’a mouillé légèrement avant de commencer à me frotter la peau du front. J’ai simplement fermé les yeux et je l’ai laissé m’enlever la peinture que j’avais étalé sur mon visage peut-être pas aussi involontairement qu’il le pensait. 

« Tu t’es vraiment pas manqué. » Il m’a dit en rinçant la débarbouillette. 

« C’est pas grave. Ça fait en sorte que tu t’occupes de moi. »

Je l’ai senti me prendre le menton avec ses doigts. J’ai ouvert mes yeux pour rencontrer son regard chaleureux.

« Tu as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour avoir mon attention. Si tu veux que je m’occupe de toi, tu n’as qu’à demander et je serai tout à toi. »

Mon visage s’est enflammé. Je n’arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du siens. Je commençais à sentir mon cœur battre jusque dans mes oreilles. Il s’est mis à ricaner doucement. 

« Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. » Il a murmuré avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. 

J’ai rapidement baissé la tête en me cachant le visage avec mes mains. J’ai entendu Yuri s’esclaffer. 

« C’est drôle, on dirait que les rôles sont inversés. Avant, c’était moi qui rougissais à chaque phrase que tu me disais. Alors Vitya, ça fait quoi de goûter à sa propre médecine? »

« J’ai créé un monstre… » J’ai dit à mi-voix en secouant la tête. 

Yuri a éclaté de rire. Je l’ai senti me prendre les poignets délicatement afin de dégager mes mains de sur mon visage. 

« Il te reste encore de la peinture sur la tempe. Lève la tête, s’il te plait. »

J’ai fermé les yeux de nouveau et je l’ai laissé me nettoyer des dernières traces de peinture. À un moment donné, j’ai senti qu’il me prenait le visage plus délicatement. Puis, j’ai senti qu’il passait doucement son pouce au-dessus de mon sourcil gauche. J’ai ouvert les yeux, et j’ai vu son air songeur. J’ai fait un mince sourire en coin. 

« Tu avais jamais remarqué ma cicatrice avant, n’est-ce pas? »

« Non, jamais. Elle est toute petite. »

« Quand même trois centimètres de long. »

« Mais elle est tellement fine, et blanche. »

« Elle est restée rouge pendant des années. Je devais la camoufler avec du fond de teint quand je sortais en public. »

« Et tu as commencé à porter la frange de ce côté pour la cacher? »

« Au début oui, maintenant c’est par habitude. »

Il s’est mis à caresser mon visage du bout des doigts, de la tempe jusqu’au bout du menton. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien et je n’avais d’autre choix que de faire de même. Il me regardait avec tellement d’affection que j’avais l’impression que mon cœur allait se mettre à fondre. 

« Tu es magnifique Victor. » Il a murmuré avec un sourire.

J’ai senti de nouveau la chaleur monter sur mes joues.

« Je dois avoir des rougeurs là où tu as frotté. »

« Ça enlève rien du tout à ta beauté. »

J’ai senti ma poitrine se gonfler de joie. J’ai tenté de contenir le sourire qui voulait envahir mon visage mais j’en étais incapable. J’ai levé mes mains pour prendre délicatement les mains de mon amoureux. 

« Yuri… » J’ai commencé d’une petite voix.

« Oui? »

« J-j’ai envie de me laisser pousser les cheveux. »

« Ah oui? »

« Mais pas aussi long qu’avant. Genre aux épaules, assez pour être capable de les attacher… »

J’ai pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer à parler.

« Est-ce que tu vas encore me trouver magnifique? »

Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux. 

« Es-tu sérieux? »

J’ai hoché doucement la tête, serrant inconsciemment ma poigne. Il a doucement défait mon emprise et a pris mon visage dans ses mains. J’ai posé mes mains sur ses poignets, alors qu’il s’est agenouillé devant moi en m’offrant un sourire chaleureux. 

« Victor, tu as toujours été magnifique à mes yeux, et tu le seras toujours. Doute-en jamais. »

Je lui ai fait un sourire en coin en acquiesçant d’un signe de tête. Il m’a répondu par un clin d’œil. Vraiment, j’ai trouvé l’homme parfait, et en plus de ça, il est amoureux de moi. Quoi demander de plus?


	19. Tu m'as pris par surprise... c'est tout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se déroule quelque jours après le chapitre précédent. 
> 
> Victor avoue à Yuri une autre facette sombre de son passé qui va venir compliquer leur relation. N'ayez crainte, nos tourtereaux sont fort et leur amour va abattre des murs. <3 
> 
> Attention: Ce chapitre mentionne une agression sexuelle passée, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

« Hey Vitya, le bain est prêt! »

J’ai tendu l’oreille en attente d’une réponse qui n’est jamais venue. Je me suis penché dans le cadre de la porte pour jeter un coup d’œil vers le salon et je pouvais voir les pieds de Victor dépasser du divan. Il devait encore s’être endormi. Mes lèvres ont courbés en un sourire alors que je suis allé le rejoindre dans le salon. 

Je me suis arrêté devant le divan. Victor était couché sur le dos, l’air paisible et détendu. Il avait l’air confortable, mais il m’avait dit qu’il voulait prendre un bain ce soir. De plus, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir toute la nuit sur le divan. Il m’avait demandé de le réveiller si cela venait à se reproduire car la dernière fois, il s’était réveillé avec les membres endoloris. 

Je me suis agenouillé devant le divan, au niveau de ses hanches, puis je me suis penché sur lui. J’ai commencé à jouer doucement dans ses cheveux en murmurant son nom. Je ne voulais pas qu’il sursaute en se réveillant alors j’essayais d’y aller doucement. Il s’est mis à grommeler puis a tourné la tête vers le dossier du divan. 

Je l’ai parcouru du regard. Il portait sa robe de chambre en satin bleu foncée qui lui moulait le corps et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux comme s’ils brillaient dans la noirceur. Je le trouvais tellement sexy habillé comme ça. En plus que l’ouverture de la robe de chambre laissait entrevoir la peau de son torse jusqu’au niveau de son ventre. J’ai senti un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale pour se terminer dans mon entre-jambe. 

J’ai posé ma main sur sa poitrine et j’ai commencé à masser doucement ses pectoraux. Sa peau avait la texture la plus douce que j’avais touchée dans toute ma vie. Il a échappé un faible soupir qui m’a encouragé à continuer. J’ai descendu ma main plus basse sur son ventre, passant sous le tissu de sa robe de chambre. Avec mon autre main, j’ai commencé à caresser l’intérieur de sa cuisse du bout des doigts, montant tranquillement vers son entre-jambe. Il se tortillait légèrement sous mon touché, mais je savais qu’il était chatouilleux alors je ne me suis pas attardé sur ce détail. 

Ma main sur son ventre a continué sa descente jusqu’à ce que je touche du bout des doigts son sexe en semi-érection. Avec mon autre main sur sa cuisse, j’ai effleuré ses testicules qui reposaient sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses, puis je les ai prises délicatement dans ma paume. Un gémissement est sorti de la gorge de Victor, et un sourire malicieux est venu s’installer sur mon visage. J’étais certain qu’il était réveillé depuis un moment mais faisant semblant de dormir pour voir ce que j’allais faire. J’ai entouré la verge de son pénis avec ma main lorsque Victor s’est levé d’un coup en position assise. 

« Non! » A-t-il crié en me prenant les poignets fermement. 

Nous étions nez à nez, et j’étais paralysé. Nos yeux se sont fixés, et j’y ai vu quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible chez lui : de la colère noire.  
Peut-être qu’il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir finalement… Et peut-être que de le réveiller ainsi n’était pas une bonne idée. Nous n’avions jamais pris le temps de discuter de nos limites concernant le sexe, et à ce moment-là je le regrettais amèrement. 

Il me serrait les poignets avec force et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. J’ai senti la panique commencer à monter. 

« J-je m’excuse Victor, je pensais q-que ça te ferais p-plaisir. J’ai p-pas réfléchis… Je suis désolé. » 

Quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Son expression a changé de la colère vers la terreur. Il m’a lâché les poignets et me regardait avec de grands yeux. 

« Yuri? Oh mon dieu… »

Il a couvert sa bouche avec ses mains et ses yeux sont devenus plein d’eau. 

« Yuri, je suis tellement désolé. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer d’une voix étouffée. 

Il s’est mis à trembler et à respirer de manière saccadée. Il avait l’expression de quelqu’un qui venait de voir un fantôme, et pourtant il avait son regard fixé dans le mien. J’ignorais comment réagir à ce point-là. Est-ce que c’était vraiment ce que j’avais fait qui mettait Victor dans cet état?

« Victor, qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

J’ai commencé à m’approcher de lui pour le prendre par les épaules mais il s’est reculé et s’est levé du divan. Sans un mot, il a rapidement pris le chemin du corridor et s’est enfermé dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. 

Je suis resté un instant à genou sur le tapis du salon à essayer de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Je ne croyais pas que Victor était en colère à cause de ce que j’avais fait. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus grave caché derrière cette réaction. Petit à petit, je commençais à mettre les indices en place et je croyais que j’avais une idée de ce qui tracassait Victor. 

Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé doucement vers la salle de bain. Je me suis arrêté devant la porte et j’ai tendu l’oreille. Je pouvais entendre Victor qui reniflais et qui hoquetais. L’entendre pleurer silencieusement ainsi me brisais le cœur. J’ai tenté d’ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai cogné trois petits coups contre la porte. 

« Victor, est-ce que je peux entrer? »

Les reniflements se sont arrêtés. Il y a eu un moment de silence puis j’ai entendu la voix faible de Victor à travers la porte. 

« Je suis désolé Yuri, j’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

« C’est correct mon chéri, c’est moi qui m’excuse. J’aurais pas dû faire ce genre de chose sans qu’on en ait parlé avant. S’il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

J’ai entendu Victor pousser un faible cri aigu puis ses faibles pleurs ont recommencés. Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux également. Mon cœur était si serré dans ma poitrine que j’avais de la difficulté à parler.

« Hey, Vitya, qu’est-ce qui se passe? S’il te plait, laisse-moi entrer. » Je lui ai demandé faiblement.

« Ça va aller Yura, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits et ça va aller. »

J’ai accoté mon front contre la porte et j’ai pris une grande inspiration, tentant de ravaler mes propres larmes. Si ma théorie s’avérait exacte, il était hors de question que je laisse seul dans cet état. 

« Je t’aime Victor, de tout mon cœur. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je vais t’écouter. Je vais accepter tout ce que tu me dis, et je te jugerai pas, c’est promis. »

J’ai tendu l’oreille mais je n’ai entendu aucun bruit. Après une minute j’ai entendu le bruit de la barrure de la porte. J’ai hésité avant de poser ma main sur la poignée. 

« Entre. » J’ai entendu à travers la porte. 

J’ai tourné la poignée et j’ai ouvert la porte lentement. J’ai passé ma tête à travers l’embrasure pour y voir Victor assis sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos accoté contre le mur. Il avait la tête basse et les cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux. 

« Tu es déjà au courant, n’est-ce pas? » A-t-il dit faiblement.

J’ai secoué la tête doucement. J’ai ouvert plus grand la porte et j’ai fait quelque pas hésitant.

« Non, mais avec les indices que tu m’as donné, je crois avoir une idée. »

Il a soupiré en laissant tomber sa tête vers l’arrière, accotée contre le mur. 

« Je t’ai laissé des indices? »

« Sûrement sans t’en rendre compte. »

Je me suis approché de lui et j’ai tranquillement pris place à ses côtés, dans la même position. J’ai regardé son visage qui était maintenant dégagé de ses mèches de cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés et les joues humides. Il avait l’air complètement vidé. Le voir ainsi me faisais tellement mal dans la poitrine.

« Je m’excuse de pas t’en avoir parlé avant, mais j’en étais incapable. » A-t-il murmuré d’une voix faible.

« C’est correct. C’est moi qui suis désolé. »

« Non, tu as rien fait de mal. »

Il a pris une grande inspiration et a expiré lentement par la bouche. Il semblait tenter de rassembler son courage. À ce moment-là, je m’attendais vraiment au pire. 

« J’ai déjà été agressé sexuellement. » A-t-il dit d’une voix presque trop normale.

J’ai fermé les yeux en serrant les dents. J’avais bel et bien peur qu’il confirme mes soupçons, et j’étais frustré d’avoir eu raison avec ma théorie. J’ignorais quoi lui répondre. Il n’existait pas de protocole sur comment réagir lorsque l’on se faisait offrir ce genre de déclaration. 

« C’est qui? » J’ai fini par demander.

« Un gars que j’ai rencontré dans une fête. »

« Je vais le tuer. » J’ai chuchoté.

« C’est pas nécessaire, il est en prison. »

« Mais il va sortir un jour, et quand ça va arriver, je vais le tuer. » 

J’ignorais que je pouvais éprouver autant de frustration. Je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler. 

« Yuri… »

« Je sais… Je le ferai pas, inquiète-toi pas. J’essaye juste d’évacuer la colère. » J’ai murmuré à mi-voix. 

J’ai baissé la tête pour m’accoter contre mes genoux.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Avoir su je t’aurai jamais touché comme ça sans ton consentement. »

« Mais non… Des souvenirs ont ressurgis et j’ai paniqué. Quand je t’ai reconnu, ça m’a brisé le cœur de voir ton air paniqué. J’ai compris que tu avais fait ça pour me faire plaisir. »

« Victor, s’il te plait pardonne-moi. » J’ai soufflé d’une voix brisée.

Je n’arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. Quelque unes se sont échappés du coin de mes paupières et je les ai rapidement essuyé du revers de ma manche.

« Je te pardonne Yura. Et toi, pardonne ma réaction. »

« Ta réaction était tout à fait justifiée. »

Nous sommes restés en silence pendant une minute ou deux. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me calmer. J’ai tourné mon regard dans sa direction. Il avait le regard fixé dans le vide. 

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras? » J’ai demandé doucement. 

Il a secoué légèrement la tête en se recroquevillant. 

« Je vais me remettre à pleurer si tu fais ça. Laisse-moi un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. » 

« D’accord… »

J’ignorais quoi faire. J’ignorais si c’était du silence qu’il avait besoin, ou s’il attendait que je dise quelque chose. J’avais envie de lui parler, de lui dire les bons mots pour le rassurer, mais je n’avais pas la phrase parfaite en tête. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais il y avait tout de même une question qui me brûlait les lèvres. 

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s’est passé? » J’ai osé demander. 

« Oui… Bien sûr. » A répondu Victor après avoir pris une grande inspiration.  
« C’était pendant une fête que Chris donnait. J’ai rencontré ce gars-là et il semblait s’intéresser à moi. On a flirté toute la soirée et à un moment donné, il m’a attiré dans une autre pièce. On a commencé à s’embrasser et à se déshabiller… Je vais t’épargner les détails, mais à un moment donné, j’ai dit que j’étais pas à l’aise. Lui a jamais voulu s’arrêter. J’ai commencé à résister et à le repousser. C’est là qu’il s’est mis à me frapper. Il m’a battu violemment et j’ai fini par perdre connaissance. Quand j’ai rouvert les yeux, Chris était à mon chevet. »

« Il est venu t’aider? »

« Il s’est rendu compte que j’étais disparut de la fête et il avait un mauvais pressentiment, selon ce qu’il m’a raconté. Il nous a retrouvés, il a battu le gars et il a appelé la police. »

J’ai grimacé en entendant l’histoire. J’avais de la difficulté à le croire, pas parce que je pensais qu’il mentait, mais plutôt parce que c’était le genre d’histoire qu’on entendait à la télévision et non de par un proche. 

« Mais inquiète toi pas, je me souviens de rien. » A-t-il continué. « J’étais inconscient tout le long. » 

Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’imaginer la scène, et l’image me dégoutait. Sans m’en rendre compte, j’avais serré les poings au point où mes ongles m’avaient fait des marques blanches dans la paume. J’ai relâché la tension dans mes doigts et j’ai tenté de replacer mes bras différemment autour de mes genoux. J’ai risqué un regard vers Victor. 

« Il t’a frappé à la tête? » J’ai murmuré.

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Il y avait du sang partout. » Il a soufflé en fermant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des séquelles? »

« J’ai eu le nez cassé et une légère commotion cérébrale. À part ça rien, j’ai été vraiment chanceux. J’ai même pas été obligé de manquer une compétition. »

« Tu avais quel âge? »

« 22 ans. »

Sérieusement? C’était tout de même récent! Je me rappelais avoir regardé Victor en compétition il y a 5 ans, et jamais dans son visage ou son attitude je n’ai vu des signes qu’un tel événement lui était arrivé. Il savait vraiment bien cacher son jeu…

« J’imagine que tu as consulté un psychologue? »

« Pour faire quoi? J’étais inconscient. »

« Tu as pas consulté? Tu as fait comme si de rien n’était? » Je me suis exclamé doucement avec de grands yeux.

« Yakov voulait que j’aille en thérapie, mais je voyais pas l’intérêt. »

« Yakov est au courant? »

« Il est venu me chercher à l’hôpital. » Il a répondu en acquiescant.

« Et il a pas insisté? Il t’a laissé faire face à ça tout seul? »

« Je m’en suis pas trop mal sorti je trouve. J’ai réussi à vivre… presque normalement par après. De toute manière j’ai aucun souvenir de l’acte. »

Victor semblait penser qu’il était correct, mais juste avec la réaction qu’il avait eu plus tôt, il était certain qu’il en était traumatisé. J’avais aussi remarqué des petits détails lors de nos rapports sexuels qui pouvait trahir son inconfort, des gestes et des paroles qui reflétait son insécurité. Et moi, j’ai fermé les yeux et fait comme si de rien n’était…

« Est-ce que c’était ta première fois avec un homme? » J’ai osé demander.

Je l’ai vu faire un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Et ça t’as pas empêché de coucher avec d’autre gars par la suite? »

« Veux-tu vraiment connaître ces détails-là, Yuri? »

« Oui, je veux le savoir, s’il te plait. »

« Okay… Oui, j’ai couché avec d’autre gars par après, mais c’était juste des aventures d’un soir. Je les ai jamais laissés me toucher, et quand c’est devenu problématique avec la personne avec qui j’étais, j’ai juste tout arrêté et j’ai passé des années à éviter d’être intime avec quelqu’un. »

« Ça explique des choses… Je suis désolé Vitya, j’aurais été plus consciencieux avoir su. »

« C’est ma faute, c’est moi qui aurait dû t’en parler. Je voulais le faire mais je trouvais pas le courage. »

Il s’est pris le front à une main, puis son visage s’est tordu en une grimace et des larmes se sont mises à couler sur ses joues. Je l’ai immédiatement pris dans mes bras et j’ai attiré sa tête contre ma poitrine. Une de ses mains est venue agripper mon chandail dans mon dos et il a sangloté silencieusement pendant un moment. J’ai doucement passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tentant de le réconforter avec de douces caresses et de petits baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. 

Lorsqu’il s’est calmé de nouveau, il s’est redressé et s’est étiré pour prendre un mouchoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain pour essuyer ses joues. J’ai continué se le caresser doucement dans le dos avec une main. 

« Victor, je pense vraiment que tu devrais consulter quelqu’un. »

« Yuri… Il y a plein de personne dans le monde qui vivent des choses difficiles à tous les jours et ils vont pas toujours consulter. »

« Mais-. »

Je me suis arrêté dans mon élan de parole lorsqu’il s’est mis à secouer vigoureusement la tête.

« J’ai vraiment pas envie de remuer le passé plus que ça. J’ai vécu ces dernières années en faisant comme si de rien n’était et en étant bien dans ma peau. Maintenant que je t’ai trouvé, je sais que tout va aller pour le mieux. 

« Je suis pas psychologue. Je pourrai pas t’aider à surmonter une épreuve comme ça. » 

« C’est pas à toi de faire le travail à ma place. Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi et je vais faire mon possible pour remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par d’excellents souvenirs. J’ai pas besoin de déballer ma vie à un inconnu pour m’en sortir. » 

J’ai laissé tomber un soupir, en tentant d’être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas que Victor le remarque. J’ignorais si j’allais avoir la force d’esprit nécessaire pour le rôle qu’il voulait m’imposer, mais j’étais prêt à essayer. 

« Je dois faire quoi? » Je lui ai demandé calmement. 

Il a jeté le mouchoir à la poubelle puis s’est tourné vers moi, la tête accotée contre le mur. Il avait les yeux et le nez rouge, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de le trouver magnifique malgré tout. Il m’a fait un mince sourire.

« Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. Tu es doux comme un agneau quand tu me touches et je finis toujours par adorer ce que tu me fais. Tu t’en es rendu compte j’espère?

« Oui, j’ai remarqué. » 

« J’ai confiance en toi et je veux continuer à explorer le plaisir sexuel avec toi. S’il te plait, laisses pas ce qui s’est passé ce soir te rebuter à l’idée de me toucher à nouveau. »

Il a pris ma main la plus proche et l’a attiré vers son ventre. J’ai voulu résister au début.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? » J’ai demandé avec un air surpris.

Il a posé ma main sur son sexe et a placé ses deux mains par-dessus la mienne. 

« Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter en selle tout de suite. » Je l’ai entendu murmurer.

Il s’est de nouveau accoté la tête contre le mur, la tête tournée vers moi et il m’a fait un faible sourire. 

« Avec toi, c’est différent de tout ce que j’ai vécu. J’ai envie de m’abandonner à toi, d’être vulnérable. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu me feras pas de mal. »

Je lui ai fait un sourire en coin, puis j’ai tendu mon autre main pour lui caresser la joue. 

« Je t’aime Vitya… »

« Moi aussi Yura, plus que tout au monde. »

« Je te promet que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec moi. » J’ai murmuré en le regardant tendrement. 

« J’ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire que ce que dit Victor dans ce chapitre ne reflète pas mon opinion. Il est important de consulter une aide psychologique lorsque l'on sens que notre esprit n'est plus capable de suivre la parade. C'est ce que je crois. 
> 
> D'autre chapitres vont suivre en lien avec cette révélation, mais l'histoire ne tournera pas autour de ça. Il va y avoir d'autre chapitre coquins et humoristique à l'avenir.


	20. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite directe au chapitre précédent. Victor réalise encore et encore qu'il est l'homme le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir Yuri à ses côtés.

Après la révélation de mon triste secret, Yuri m’a de nouveau pris dans ses bras et je me suis laissé fondre dans son embrasse pendant un long moment. La douceur de ses caresses et sa chaleur corporelle m’ont vraiment aidé à me détendre. Je me sentais plus calme, comme si le fait de lui avoir révélé cette partie de mon passé avait soulevé un poids que j’ignorais porter sur le cœur.

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller dans le bain? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer près de mon oreille. 

Malgré mon état de fatigue, je me sentais tout de même crispé. Il était certain qu’un bain chaud allait m’aider à me relaxer et à mieux dormir après m’être rappelé tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Après mes quelque secondes de réflexion, je me suis redressé tranquillement en m’étirant et me frottant les yeux. 

« Il doit être froid maintenant. » J’ai répondu, surpris de la rugosité de ma voix. 

« On a juste à remettre un peu d’eau chaude. » 

Je me suis accoté de nouveau sur le mur alors qu’il s’étirait afin d’ouvrir le robinet d’eau chaude. Il a laissé couler l’eau une minute, pendant laquelle il m’a pris la main et s’est mis à la caresser tendrement. Il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux avec un mince sourire. J’étais trop épuisé pour réfléchir à de quoi mon propre visage avait l’air à ce moment-là, mais j’ai tenté de refléter son sourire. Il s’est relevé sur ses genoux afin de tester la température de l’eau avec son autre main. 

« Elle est correct maintenant. » 

Nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées même pendant qu’il se levait. Je l’ai senti tirer doucement sur mon bras comme pour m’inciter à me lever. J’ai pris une grande inspiration, puis j’ai tendu mon autre main pour qu’il m’aide à me remettre sur pied. Une fois debout, j’étais un peu chambranlant, et avant même que j’ai eu le temps de réaliser qu’il fallait que je m’appuie sur quelque chose, Yuri est venu m’entourer par la taille afin de me stabiliser. Il est venu poser une main sur le haut de mon dos et m’a regardé avec les sourcils froncés. 

« Ça va? » M’a-t-il demandé avec sa petite voix inquiète.

« Oui, juste un peu étourdis. J’ai dû me relever trop rapidement. »

Il a acquiescé d’un faible signe de tête. Il devait se douter que j’avais le niveau d’énergie assez bas après ce qui venait de se passer. 

« Veux-tu que je t’aide à te déshabiller? » 

« Est-ce que tu viens dans le bain avec moi? » Je lui ai demandé avec un mince sourire en coin. 

Il a jeté un coup d’œil vers la baignoire en question avant de reposer ses grands yeux sur moi. 

« Tu crois qu’on peut rentrer tous les deux? En fait, c’est sûr qu’on rentre, mais je veux dire, confortablement? »

« On va trouver un moyen. » Je lui ai répondu avec un clin d’œil. 

Il m’a regardé un moment sans cligner des yeux, et je savais que c’était un signe qu’il était en train de réfléchir aux possibilités qui s’offraient à nous. Il a fini par me faire un mince sourire puis a acquiescé. 

« D’accord, on peut essayer. »

Je me suis accoté contre le rebord du bain pendant qu’il retirait ses vêtements un à un, puis il les a jeté dans un coin. Il s’est retourné vers moi par la suite et m’a regardé avec un air timide. J’ai fait un mince sourire, sentant qu’il attendait une approbation de ma part avant de continuer. J’ai hoché la tête faiblement puis il s’est approché de moi. Il a doucement défait le nœud de ma robe de chambre, puis je me suis redressé alors qu’il a poussé le vêtement vers l’arrière afin qu’il glisse de mes épaules jusqu’à tomber sur le sol. 

Je me suis senti étourdis pendant un instant. J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai senti mon corps pencher vers l’avant. Les bras fort de Yuri sont venus entourer le haut de mon corps et me tenir fermement contre lui. J’ai levé mes bras afin d’entourer mollement sa taille. Le contact peau à peau me faisait tellement de bien, et honnêtement, j’étais soulagé. J’ai toujours imaginé le temps où je révélerais mon secret à quelqu’un comme un moment où j’allais me sentir extrêmement seul, voire même rejeté. Yuri a su me transmettre son soutien et son amour envers moi, et le fardeau est d’un coup devenu moins lourd à porter. 

Yuri, mon amour, je t’aime tellement, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber, s’il te plait. Je sais que c’est beaucoup, je suis désolé de te rajouter du poids sur tes épaules. J’espère que tu vas être capable de me supporter, parce que si tu me quittes, je suis certain que je vais en mourir. 

Je me suis redressé et je l’ai regardé droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas si je devais ou non lui faire cette déclaration. Il m’a fait un mince sourire, et je pouvais la voir dans ses yeux, la détermination d’un homme prêt à se battre, prêt à tout donner si cela était nécessaire. Une vague de chaleur a envahi mon cœur, et je savais à ce moment-là que les mots étaient inutiles. Je lui ai rendu son sourire en resserrant légèrement ma prise autour de sa taille. 

Nous avons fini par nous détacher l’un de l’autre.Jje me suis retourner vers le bain pour commencer à enjamber le rebord lorsque Yuri a posé une main sur mon bras, m’arrêtant dans mon élan. 

« J’aimerais m’asseoir derrière toi. » M’a-t-il dit avec un mince sourire et les joues teintés de rouge. 

J’ai acquiescé, puis je l’ai laissé prendre place avant de m’installer entre ses jambes. Une fois assis, je me suis reculé lentement, jusqu’à ce que mon dos soit accoté contre son torse. J’ai bien callé ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, et il est venu m’entourer avec ses bras. 

Nous sommes restés dans cette position à relaxer pendant un moment. C’était si agréable, la chaleur de l’eau, la vapeur qui s’en échappait. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce, mis à part quelques gouttelettes d’eau résiduelles qui tombaient du robinet une fois de temps en temps, ainsi que le son de la respiration de mon amoureux près de mon oreille. Je l’entendais déglutir à l’occasion, et je trouvais le bruit juste trop adorable. J’ai commencé à bailler et à m’étirer, du mieux que je pouvais selon ce que le confinement que la baignoire me permettait. J’ai pris la bouteille de savon pour le corps et je m’apprêtais à l’ouvrir pour m’en verser dans la main mais Yuri me l’a gentiment pris des mains. 

« Pourrais-tu te pencher vers l’avant? » M’a-t-il demandé. 

Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal de ma position confortable pour m’accoter contre le rebord du bain, les bras croisés et le front contre mon avant-bras. J’ai entendu Yuri ouvrir la bouteille et le bruit familier du savon qui sortait du goulot. Quelque secondes plus tard, j’ai senti ses mains caresser délicatement mon dos, de haut en bas, de mes épaules jusqu’à ma taille où arrivait le niveau de l’eau. J’ai commencé à percevoir l’odeur de vanille provenant des bulles de savon, et je commençais vraiment à me sentir détendu. 

J’ai senti les mains de mon amoureux commencer à me masser les côtes, puis elles sont tranquillement montées sur mes épaules où elles se sont attardées pendant un long moment. Chaque caresse était comme un pas de plus vers le paradis. J’ai commencé à pousser de faibles gémissements du fond de la gorge. 

J’ai senti les mains de Yuri redescendre lentement sur mes omoplates, puis passer sur mes côtes pour se rejoindre devant mon plexus. Il s’est mis à masser mes pectoraux avec de lents mouvements circulaires, et honnêtement je ne croyais pas pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir à me faire masser dans cette région. Des vagues de frissons m’envahissaient la poitrine encore et encore et je commençais à me sentir tout léger.

« Ça va Vitya? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer près de mon oreille.

J’ai acquiescé d’un signe de tête en poussant un faible grognement. 

« Tes mains sont magiques. » J’ai soufflé.

« Tu as l’air épuisé. »

« Je sens que je vais m’endormir si je m’installe trop confortablement. »

« Veux-tu qu’on sorte? »

« Tu as pas lavé mes cheveux encore. »

Il s’est mis à ricaner doucement. 

« D’accord. Allez, mouilles-toi les cheveux. »

J’ai submergé ma tête dans l’eau et Yuri a commencé à me masser le cuir chevelu avec mon merveilleux shampoing au parfum de crème caramel. 

« Comment tu fais pour trouver des produits qui sentent aussi bon? » 

« J’ai mes sources. Tu préfères lequel à date? » 

« J’aime beaucoup ton huile à massage aux amandes. »

« J’ai une crème à main qui sens le chocolat et la noisette. Je te la ferai sentir tout à l’heure. »

« Ou demain plutôt, parce que je crois que la première chose qu’on va faire en sortant d’ici s’est d’aller se coucher. »

J’ai gémit une réponse qui se rapprochait davantage d’un grognement alors qu’il s’est mis à gratter doucement mon cuir chevelu derrière mes oreilles avec le bout de ses doigts. Il a terminé de me shampooiné et me rincer les cheveux, puis j’ai repris ma place accoté contre son torse, mes hanches entre ses jambes et la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il m’a pris une main et s’est mis à masser doucement mes jointures. 

« Je peux te poser une question gênante? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer. 

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon bebé. »

« Est-ce que tu te masturbes souvent? »

Je me suis esclaffé doucement. 

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça? » J’ai demandé avec un sourire malin. 

« Juste par curiosité… Tu es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas en parler. »

« Ça me dérange pas. Ça m’arrive peut-être une fois par semaine, juste pour dire que je me réveille pas le matin en ayant taché mon lit. »

« Pas pour le plaisir? »

« Rarement… » J’ai dit en haussant les épaules. 

« Oh… dommage. »

La question était étrange, surtout provenant de Yuri, mais je me disais qu’il devait certainement y avoir une raison. J’ai tourné la tête de façon que je puisse le regarder. 

« Toi Yuri, tu dois souvent te masturber, non? » Je lui ai demandé avec un clin d’œil. 

J’ai vu son visage se mettre à rougir significativement. 

« Vitya! »

« Bah quoi? J’ai répondu ouvertement, c’est à ton tour. »

« Ah! Eum… »

« Honnêtement, quand je pensais à toi, j’imaginais un garçon pur et chaste, mais tu m’as vraiment prouvé le contraire. »

« C’est pas p-parce que j’avais pas de partenaire avant que j’avais p-pas de vie sexuelle. »

« Oh? Vraiment? » Je me suis retourné doucement afin de lui faire face. « Dis-m’en plus. »

« E-eum… Bah… »

« Tu te masturbes plus dans la douche? Ou dans ton lit? »

« Hey… » Son visage n’a jamais été aussi rouge. 

« Personnellement, j’aime mieux me masturber dans mon lit le soir, parce que je dors tellement bien après ça. C’est juste le trouble de nettoyer après qui me dérange. Au moins dans la douche, ça se lave tout seul. »

« Est-ce que tu t’arrêtes de parler des fois? » Il m’a demandé avec les sourcils relevés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me suis mis à rire à pleine voix. La sensation d’inconfort dans mon cœur s’était envoler. 

« Désolé de t’avoir mis mal à l’aise. C’est difficile de m’arrêter quand je suis de bonne humeur. » Je lui ai dit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il m’a rendu mon sourire en me regardant tendrement. Il a entouré mes épaules avec ses bras et s’est avancé pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. 

« Si c’est pour te voir rire et être de bonne humeur, alors t’arrête jamais de parler. »

« Mon Yura… tu es tellement mignon. »

Je me suis étiré afin de l’embrasser sur les lèvres. Notre baisé était doux, et nos lèvres dansaient lentement l’une contre l’autre. J’ai dû interrompre le baiser car je ressentais de l’inconfort dans mon cou à cause de la position, mais j’aurais honnêtement voulu que ce moment dure bien plus longtemps. Je me suis accoté contre sa poitrine et je l’ai regardé amoureusement. 

« Sérieusement Yura… Avant notre première fois ensemble, ça faisait des années que j’avais pas ressenti du réel plaisir par le sexe. Vraiment, je t’en remercie. »

« Si tu savais à quel point j’aime te procurer du plaisir. » Il a murmuré d’une voix grave.

J’ai étiré un bras pour lui entourer le cou et le serrer fort contre moi. J’ai blottis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. 

« Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que tu es au courant de mon histoire. Je me sens plus léger. » J’ai murmuré faiblement.

Je l’ai senti serrer sa prise autour de mon torse. J’aurais même cru sentir qu’il avait resserré ses cuisses autour de mes hanches. 

« Plus de secrets entre nous, d’accord? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer près de mon oreille.

J’ai acquiescé rapidement de la tête. 

« Oui, d’accord. » J’ai chuchoté. 

Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant un moment, puis je me suis reculé afin de l’embrasser sur les lèvres. Il m’a rendu mon baiser puis j’ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Nous avions l’air sérieux au début, mais au bout de quelque secondes, nos lèvres se sont courbées en un sourire malgré nous. Je lui ai fait un clin d’œil avant de lui murmurer. 

« Alors, finalement tu te masturbes plus le matin ou le soir? »

« Ahh! Vitya! »


	21. Comme une claque dans le visage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu triste, mais qui se termine bien. 
> 
> Apprendre que notre partenaire de vie a passé à travers d'aussi dures épreuves n'est pas facile à accepter.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j’ai soupiré longuement avant de m’asseoir dans le lit. J’ai repensé aux événements de la veille, me demandant si tout ça s’était réellement passé ou bien si j’avais rêvé. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil vers Victor et j’ai su immédiatement que je n’avais pas rêvé. Il était étendu sur le côté, tenant fermement un oreiller contre sa poitrine, et malgré le fait qu’il était en train de dormir, l’épuisement pouvait se lire sur son visage. 

Je suis resté un moment sans bouger, simplement à le regarder dormir et laisser mes pensées se dérouler librement avec les nouvelles informations que j’avais reçues la veille. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de penser s’il y avait encore d’autres événements sombres du passé de Victor que j’allais apprendre, mais je m’en suis immédiatement voulu pour avoir eu ce genre de réflexion. 

Victor a fini par bouger. Il s’est étiré longuement puis a ouvert les yeux sur moi avec un mince sourire. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main en lui rendant son sourire. Il s’est finalement levé puis s’est dirigé vers le corridor. J’ai froncé les sourcils en le regardant s’en aller, mais j’ai compris ce qu’il était parti faire lorsque j’ai entendu le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain. Il est revenu dans la chambre quelque minutes plus tard puis est allé directement vers la fenêtre afin d’ouvrir les rideaux. 

« Ça va être une belle journée aujourd’hui! On pourrait aller se promener un peu dans le centre-ville avant d’aller s’entraîner. Est-ce que ça te tente? » Il s’est exclamé en se retournant vers moi et m’offrant un large sourire. 

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux tristes sans dire un mot. Lorsqu’il a remarqué que je n’étais pas tout à fait dans le même élan de joie que lui, il a pincé les lèvres en s’approchant du lit. J’ai détourné le regard en rougissant. 

« Yura, ça va? Tu as bien dormi? » Il a demandé doucement. 

« Oui, super… Et toi? » Je lui ai répondu en me grattant la nuque.

Je l’ai vu du coin de l’œil soupirer silencieusement avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit à mes côtés. 

« Tu es troublé par ce que je t’ai raconté hier soir. » Il a déclaré à mi-voix. 

« Un peu… » J’ai admis timidement. « Toi, on dirait que ça te fais rien. »

« C’est arrivé il y a des années déjà… Honnêtement, ce qu’il me fait le plus de peine, c’est la façon dont j’ai réagis et la peine que je t’ai causé. » 

« Tu t’inquiètes même pas pour toi-même? »

Il a haussé les épaules, la tête basse. Nous sommes restés en silence pendant un moment. Je le regardais du coin de l’œil, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour améliorer l’ambiance. Victor a fini par plier les jambes et a accoté son front contre ses genoux. 

« Est-ce que je te dégoutes? » Je l’ai entendu murmurer d’une petite voix. 

« Quoi? Non! Jamais de la vie. »

« Tu me regardes différemment ce matin… Comme si tu nous remettais en question. »

« Mais non, c’est juste le choc de la nouvelle. Ça va passer… » 

Ce que je lui ai dit ne semblait pas le rassurer une seule seconde. Hey merde… Je devrais être en train de le réconforter en ce moment. Allez Yuri, dis quelque chose! 

« Eum… Est-ce que tu veux déjeuner? »

Il n’a pas répondu. J’ai fermé les yeux en tempêtant contre moi-même. J’étais parfaitement au courant que Victor ne mangeait pas le matin, alors pourquoi j’ai été lui demander ça? 

J’ai poussé un long soupir puis je me suis levé du lit, m’étirant les jambes avant de me diriger vers le corridor. 

« Excuse-moi Victor, je reviens. »

Je lui ai jeté un coup d’œil avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n’a pas bougé de sa position et n’a pas répondu non plus. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain ou j’ai fermé la porte derrière moi avant de m’accoter contre le comptoir, la tête basse. 

Qu’est-ce qui m’arrivait? J’ai pourtant réagis d’une bonne façon la veille. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien me bloquer ce matin? Je ne ressentais pourtant pas d’aversion face à cette situation… Il fallait que je me calme, que je réfléchisse à tout ça. 

J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai pris une grande inspiration. La réponse m’est venue immédiatement. Mais oui, j’avais peur. Peur de faire quelque chose qui pouvais le choquer ou provoquer de nouveau une réaction comme celle qu’il avait eu la veille. Il m’avait pourtant bien dit qu’il ne voulait pas que j’hésite à le toucher de nouveau. Il faut croire que le message n’etait pas passé aussi facilement qu’il l’aurait voulu. 

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Après tout, il s’agissait devant moi du même Victor que la veille, que la semaine dernière, même que l’an dernier. Rien n’avait changé mis à part le fait que j’étais au courant de son histoire. Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’était fait agressé hier. De plus, je faisais confiance à Victor pour me tenir au courant s’il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez moi ou dans mes gestes. Je l’avais seulement surpris la veille, pris par mégarde, c’est tout. 

J’ai pris une dernière grande inspiration avant de me passer les mains sous l’eau froide et m’asperger le visage. Il fallait que je sois fort pour mon amoureux. Il était clair que ma réaction lui tenait beaucoup à cœur et il fallait que je fasse mon possible pour lui démontrer que j’étais capable de l’accepter entièrement. En espérant qu’il n’était pas trop tard. 

J’ai rapidement séché mon visage puis je suis ressorti de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre. J’ai figé lorsque je suis arrivé au niveau du cadre de la porte. Victor était semblait-il toujours dans le lit, mais s’était recouché et avait ramené la couverture par-dessus son corps. Il avait aussi la tête de caché sous les draps. 

J’ai eu un pincement au cœur avec l’idée que c’était de ma faute s’il était déprimé maintenant. Je me suis approché du lit et j’ai posé doucement une main sur la bosse sous les couvertures. Pas de doutes, Victor était bel et bien là-dessous, mais il n’a pas réagis à mon contact. 

« Hey, mon chéri… » J’ai tenté de dire. 

Toujours pas de réaction. J’ai soupiré en faisant un mince sourire en coin. Il fallait que je lui change les idées, en lui prouvant contraire dans sa pensée que ce qu’il m’avait dit m’avait rebuté. J’ai grimpé sur le lit et j’ai tenté de trouver une ouverture facile pour le rejoindre sous les couvertures. 

Il était couché sur le côté et tenait fermement les draps près de lui, mais j’ai tout de même réussi à ramper afin de le rejoindre dans son petit cocon. J’ai réussi à me glisser entre ses bras par le dessous puis à atteindre son visage qu’il avait niché dans son oreiller. Je n’y voyais vraiment rien à cause de la pénombre, alors j’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai tenté de le trouver à tâtons, prenant délicatement son visage dans mes mains. J’ai passé mes pouces sur ses joues et j’ai senti de l’humidité, ce qui m’a fendu le cœur. 

J’ai approché mon visage et j’ai collé le côté de mon nez contre sa joue. Dieu merci je n’avais pas mis mes lunettes en me levant. Je pouvais le sentir le mouvement de ses cils contre ma pommette lorsqu’il clignait des yeux. 

« Je suis désolé mon amour. » J’ai chuchoté près de son oreille. « J’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Pardonne-moi. Je t’aime de tout mon coeur. » 

Il a laissé échapper un sanglot et je l’ai senti poser ses mains sur mes avant-bras. 

« Yura… » Il a gémit d’une voix étouffée.

« Shh… Je suis là. Je t’aime. Tu m’entends? »

Je l’ai senti faire un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. J’ai essuyé ses joues avec mes pouces une dernière fois avant de passer mes bras autour de son corps afin de le serrer contre moi. Il a niché son visage dans le creux de mon cou en sanglotant doucement. 

Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant un moment, mais je commençais à sentir le besoin grandissant d’oxygène. J’ai doucement passé un bras par-dessus la couverture afin de découvrir nos têtes et j’ai immédiatement replacé mon bras contre le dos de mon amoureux. À un moment donné, je croyais qu’il s’était rendormi, mais il a fini par se reculer légèrement de sa position afin de lever la tête. 

J’ai plongé mon regard dans le siens. Il m’a fait un mince sourire que je lui ai rendu alors que je dégageais son visage de ses mèches de cheveux. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, certainement à cause des larmes qu’il venait de verser, mais l’éclat rendait la couleur encore plus vibrante. Ils étaient si magnifiques qu’il était facile d’oublier les poches qu’il avait sous les paupières. J’aurais pu passer des heures à admirer ses magnifiques yeux à la couleur si énigmatique. 

« Je commence à avoir faim. » Il a soufflé faiblement. 

« Ah oui? Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger? »

« N’importe quoi, tant qu’on le mange collé l’un contre l’autre. »

Je me suis esclaffé doucement en le serrant davantage contre moi. 

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. » J’ai murmuré près de son oreille.


	22. La communication, c'est très important!

Je m’en suis voulu pendant une bonne partie de la journée pour la réaction que j’avais eu le matin même. Je devais certainement avoir eu l’air ailleurs pendant l’entraînement, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Victor s’inquiète pour moi, alors j’ai fait de mon mieux pour le lui cacher. Il n’avait pas besoin que je le perturbe avec ce que je ressentais. À un certain moment, j’ai réussi à me changer les idées et à sourire sincèrement. Le fait de voir les autres à la patinoire m’a beaucoup aidé à me sentir mieux, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui me tracassait. 

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour Victor et moi, main dans la main, à marcher silencieusement sur le trottoir menant jusqu’à l’appartement. Il jetait souvent des coups d’œil dans ma direction, mais lorsque je me retournais pour le regarder aussi, il détournait le regard et faisait comme si de rien n’était. Quelque chose le tracassait également, mais il ne semblait pas prêt non plus à en parler. J’ai soupiré silencieusement en resserrant ma poigne sur sa main. 

« Victor… Eum… Je peux te parler de quelque chose? »

J’ai vu du coin de l’œil ses épaules se tendre. 

« Oui, bien sûr… » Il a répondu en gardant ses yeux au sol. 

« Eum… Je m’excuse. » J’ai murmuré avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi? Tu as rien fait de mal? » 

« En fait… je m’excuse à l’avance pour ce que je vais te dire, et j’espère sincèrement que tu vas pas le prendre mal. »

Il s’est arrêté net, puis il a pris quelque secondes avant de lever un regard inquiet sur moi. 

« Tu commences à me faire peur Yuri… » Il a chuchoté. 

« Non! Non, ai pas peur. » Je lui ai répondu avec un sourire.

Je me suis approché de lui afin de prendre ses deux mains dans les miennes et je les ai porté à mes lèvres afin de les embrasser une après l’autre. J’ai pris un instant pour mettre mes idées en place avant de continuer. 

« Tu as eu un passé difficile, et que tu le veuilles ou non, ça l’a un impact sur le présent. Certains événements que tu as vécu ont laissé des marques qui sont encore en train de guérir, et c’est parfaitement correct. »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, mais je pouvais presque sentir ses mains tremblées. Je détestais le voir dans cet état, alors je voulais faire vite pour le rassurer sur son état de panique intérieur. J’ai levé une main afin de caresser sa joue.

« Vitya, je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux de toi, et sache-le, je suis prêt à tout donner pour que tu sois heureux. »

Je me suis senti soulagé lorsque j’ai vu les traits de son visage se détendre au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Je lui ai fait un sourire en coin. 

« Il y a une chose qui m’inquiète par contre… Moi aussi j’ai mon lot de problèmes. Je suis mentalement instable, et j’ai tendance à être insécure et à faire des crises de panique. Depuis que je te connais, ça va beaucoup mieux et vraiment, je t’en remercie. Par contre, je sais que ce genre de problème ne se règle pas aussi facilement que ça et qu’un jour je vais devoir reprendre la bataille pour ma santé mentale. »

J’ai pris une grande inspiration, tentant d’enligner mes idées dans la bonne direction et réfléchissant à mes tournures de phrase pour ne pas que cela sonne mal. 

« Je vais avoir besoin de soutiens, de ton soutiens, et je sais que tu vas être là pour moi, là n’est pas la question. Mais… Toi aussi tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide. Avec ce que tu m’as raconté, il est clair qu’il va y avoir des moments où tu vas te sentir insécure et que tu vas avoir besoin de mon support. »

« Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir. » Il a murmuré avec un sourire en coin. 

J’ai acquiescé d’un signe de tête, mais j’ai tout de même continué mon fil de pensées. 

« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer si un jour je suis déprimé et qu’en même temps tu n’es pas au meilleur de ta forme et que nous sommes incapable d’être là un pour l’autre? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu’on serait incapable d’être présent pour l’autre même si nous vivons des moments difficiles? »

« J’ai juste peur que nous arrivions à la conclusion que nous n’allons pas nous en sortir. »

Il a fermé les yeux en soupirant, puis s’est approché de moi pour entourer ma taille avec ses bras. J’ai posé mes mains sur son torse et je les ai remontées jusque dans son cou, glissant mes doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque. 

« Tu as raison de t’inquiéter, je comprends parfaitement ton résonnement, mais j’ai confiance en nous. Je crois qu’en communiquant et en faisant notre possible, nous allons surmonter tous les obstacles qui vont se présenter. »

« J’espère que tu as raison… Ah aussi! Vitya, j’aimerais qu’on discute de nos limites. »

« Nos limites? » Il m’a demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui! Genre… qu’est-ce que tu supportes pas qu’on te fasse ou qu’on te dise. Des choses comme ça… Histoire que ce qui s’est passé hier ne se reproduise plus. »

Il m’a fait un large sourire avant de pousser à nouveau un soupir puis se pencher afin d’accoter son front contre le mien. 

« Je suis content… Je ressentais un froid entre nous et j’aimais vraiment pas ça. » Il a soufflé. 

J’ai pris son visage dans mes mains et je me suis étiré pour le parsemer de courts baisers. Son rire m’a réchauffé le cœur.

« Je suis contente que ce soit réglé. » J’ai soufflé près de sa tempe. 

« Oui, moi aussi. » Il m’a répondu en chuchotant.

« Une dernière chose Vitya… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois te le demander… »

Il s’est redressé et a repris son air sérieux alors qu’il plongeait son regard dans le mien.

« Je t’écoute. »

J’ai à nouveau pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. 

« J’aimerais savoir… E-euh… Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que je dois savoir sur ton passé? »

« Mon passé? » Il a répété avec un air songeur.

« Oui, ou bien peu importe, quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur toi. »

Il s’est pris le menton en fixant le sol. Après un instant, il a fini par lever les yeux sur moi avec un mince sourire. 

« Eum… En fait oui. J’ai une peur bleue des araignées. Je peux même pas les voir en peinture, une simple image me terrifie. »

J’ai pouffé de rire. Je m’attendais à vraiment tout sauf ça.

« C’est pas de ça que je voulais parler. » J’ai répondu en m’esclaffant. 

« Je sais, mais tout de même, c’est important. Aussi, j’ai une intolérance au lactose, mais vu que j’adore les produits laitiers, je fais à ma tête et j’en mange comme je veux. Résultat, j’ai souvent mal au ventre et je passe mon temps à me plaindre. »

« Oh vraiment? Je savais pas que tu étais intolérant au lactose. »

« J’en parle jamais, je fais comme si ça existait pas. » Il a rajouté en riant.

Nous avons repris notre marche vers notre appartement, toujours main dans la main. J’avais le sourire aux lèvres à l’entendre parler comme une personne âgé qui se plaignait de ses petits problèmes. Mais jamais je n’aurais osé lui parler de cette comparaison par contre, lui qui était déjà complexé par son âge. 

« J’oublie toujours mes vêtements dans la laveuse pendant des heures. Quand je m’en rends compte, je suis obligé de refaire un autre lavage que je finis par oublier aussi la moitié du temps. » 

Il a littéralement pris qu’une secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer dans son élan.

« Je suis incapable de faire vivre une plante verte. Je fais absolument tout ce qu’il faut. Je les arrose souvent mais pas trop, je les mets au soleil mais pas trop. Peu importe les efforts que je mets, elles finissent toujours par mourir. »

Nous sommes arrivés devant l’édifice où se trouvait notre appartement et je lui ai ouvert la porte pour le laisser entrer en premier. 

« Est-ce que tu as terminé? » J’ai demandé en riant. 

« J’en ai plein d’autre comme ça, laisse-moi juste y réfléchir un peu. »

« Je crois que j’en ai assez entendu. Maintenant je sais que je dois pas t’offrir de plante verte en cadeau, et que je dois toujours vérifier s’il y a quelque chose dans la laveuse. »

« Je finis toujours par m’en sortir avec le lavage par contre. Ça peut prendre la journée, mais au moins mes vêtements sont propre et archi propre. »

« Je vais devoir te surveiller aussi pour que tu réduises ta consommation de produit laitier. »

« Oh non! Yuraaa! Tu peux pas me forcer à laisser tomber le lait! » Il s’est exclamé en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Mais ta santé Vitya! »

« Et le fromage! Je peux pas vivre sans fromage! » Il s’est mis à geindre en apposant le dos de sa main sur son front. 

J’ai roulé les yeux au plafond en riant. Mon amoureux était vraiment une Drama Queen.


	23. Petite soirée tranquille... ou presque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey les émotions, calmez-vous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire avance pas vite, mais j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer! :)

Après avoir terminé notre souper, je me suis occupé de ranger la cuisine et je naviguais sur les réseaux sociaux sur mon téléphone pour me détendre un peu avant de me préparer pour dormir. J’étais sur le point de fermer tout ça et me lever pour aller vers la salle de bain lorsque mon téléphone s’est mis à vibrer. J’ai sursauté lorsque le visage de Phichit est apparu à l’écran, tellement que j’ai failli échapper mon cellulaire au sol mais j’ai réussi à le rattraper et à répondre.

« Phichit! »

« Yuriii! Ça fait des jours que j’attends de tes nouvelles! » Il s’est exclamé avec un sourire. 

« Ah… Désolé… J’étais pas mal occupé avec le déménagement et l’entraînement. »

« Es-tu prêt pour les Worlds? »

« J’ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Ça va bien se passer, tu vas tous les épater! » Il m’a répondu avec un pouce en l’air.

« On verra bien… »

« Sinon, comment ça va avec ton nouveau coloc? » Il a demandé avec un clin d’œil. 

« Victor? Eum… » Je me suis mis à rougir en détournant le regard.

« Oui mon bébé? » 

J’ai figé lorsque j’ai entendu la voix de Victor alors qu’il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain où il se préparait pour dormir. Mon visage s’est mis à rougir lorsque je l’ai vu sortir flambant nu et se diriger vers moi. 

« Ah! Vitya! Je parle avec Phichit! » Je me suis exclamé pour tenter de le dissuader de faire un pas de plus vers moi. 

Au lieu de cela il a accéléré le pas et est venu prendre appuie sur mes épaules.

« Hey Phichit! » Il lui a dit avec un large sourire et un signe de la main. 

« Hey Victor! Comment ça va? Yuri est pas trop difficile à supporter? »

« Au contraire, tout se passe merveilleusement bien. »

Je l’ai vu du coin de l’œil se pencher pour venir m’embrasser longuement sur ma joue. J’étais figé sur le coup, trop sur le choc pour réagir, mais j’ai fini par tenter de me dégager de son emprise. 

« Victor! Va au moins t’habiller! » Je me suis exclamé en faisant de mon mieux pour garder la caméra de mon cellulaire au-dessus de sa taille. 

« Désolé, j’ai oublié ma robe de chambre sur le lit. »

Je l’ai senti me prendre doucement par la nuque et il a déposé un autre baiser sur ma tempe. J’ai fermé durement les yeux, pas parce que je trouvais le geste désagréable, mais parce que j’étais légèrement embarrassé. Je n’avais pas l’habitude d’être en couple, alors de démontrer de l’affection devant quelqu’un était une autre catégorie. Victor a détaché ses lèvres de ma tempe et m’a doucement caressé la nuque alors qu’il prenait le chemin de la chambre, me faisant un petit clin d’œil au passage. Je suis resté figé un moment, oubliant momentanément que Phichit était juste à l’autre bout de la ligne, mais son rire m’a ramené à la réalité. 

« Ah-ha! Je savais qu’il allait arriver quelque chose entre vous deux! »

« Vraiment? »

« Voyons Yuri, c’était écrit dans le ciel! Comment ça se fait que vous avez rien dit sur les réseaux sociaux? »

« On voulait attendre que ce soit vraiment officiel avant de l’annoncer j’imagine. Mes parents sont même pas au courant, alors essaye de pas trop répandre la nouvelle s’il te plait. »

« Bien sûr! Ça fait combien de temps? »

« Un peu plus d’une semaine. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux! En tout cas, Chris me doit 20$. »

« Comment ça? » Je l’ai regardé avec un sourcil relevé.

« J’avais parié qu’il arriverait quelque chose après que tu aies déménagé. Lui pensait que vous alliez coucher ensemble le soir du banquet. »

« Oh vraiment? » C’était la voix de Victor provenant de la chambre. « Non mais quel pervert! Je vais devoir lui parler à celui-là! »

J’ai laissé tomber un soupir bruyant. Phichit s’est de nouveau esclaffé à l’autre bout de la ligne. 

« Tu as entendu? » Je lui ai demandé avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, j’ai entendu. En tout cas, mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Mes joues se sont mises à rougir de nouveau, mais je ressentais à la fois un gonflement de joie dans mon cœur.

« Merci. » J’ai murmuré avec un sourire.  
J’ai continué ma conversation avec Phichit pendant un moment, lui promettant de lui envoyer des photos le plus souvent possible. Lorsque j’ai raccroché, je me suis relevé afin de rejoindre Victor dans la chambre. Lui-même était en train de faire un appel vidéo avec ce qui semblait être Chris. Il avait heureusement enfilé sa robe de chambre avant de se montrer devant la caméra. 

« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes allés jusqu’au bout? » A demandé la voix suave de Chris.

J’ai figé, les cheveux dressés sur ma nuque. Au même moment, Victor s’est rendu compte de ma présence et a levé les yeux sur moi. Je me suis mis à gesticuler des signes silencieux, espérant qu’il comprenne que je ne voulais pas qu’il lui parle de ce genre de détail. 

« Chris, je vais devoir raccrocher. Il y a une beauté fatale qui veut mon attention. » Victor a répondu en me faisant un sourire malin. 

Il m’a fait un clin d’œil et j’ai couvert mon visage avec mes mains tellement je sentais mon visage bouillir.

« Oh là là! Fais-le surtout pas attendre! » J’ai entendu Chris dire du téléphone. 

Victor a raccroché et a jeté son téléphone sur le lit avec un soupir. J’ai retiré mes mains de sur mon visage avec un soupir, puis j’ai fait quelque pas hésitants vers le lit. Il avait son ordinateur portable sur les cuisses et était déjà en train de taper quelque chose. 

« Tu… Tu allais pas vraiment lui raconter ce qu’on fait au lit, hen? »

« Mais non, inquiète-toi pas. Ça arrive qu’on parle de sexe Chris et moi mais c’est surtout lui qui parle. Même à ça, je lui raconterais jamais des trucs personnels sur toi. » Il m’a rassuré avec une voix suave.

J’ai laissé tomber un soupir de soulagement. 

« Est-ce que tu lui racontes des détails personnels sur toi? » Je lui ai demandé avec une petite voix.

Victor a relevé sur moi un regard amusé avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce qu’il avait compris que dans ma question se cachait une pointe de jalousie?

« Tu es le seul avec qui j’ai été honnête sur mon passé. Aux autres, je leur raconte pas des mensonges, mais presque… Je fais tout pour éviter le sujet. »

Je lui ai rendu son sourire alors qu’un immense sentiment de bonheur a envahi ma poitrine. J’étais heureux d’être devenu le confident de Victor, et surtout qu’il me fasse assez confiance pour être lui-même en ma présence. J’ai monté sur le lit et je me suis installé aux côtés de mon amoureux. J’ai fermé les yeux en accotant ma tête contre son épaule. Je l’ai senti tourner légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. 

« Est-ce que tu lui en as voulu à Chris pour ce qu’il t’est arrivé? » J’ai demandé d’une voix douce.

Victor a pris quelque secondes avant de me répondre. 

« C’est lui qui m’a secouru. Pourquoi je lui en voudrais? » Il a répondu sur le même ton.

« C’est arrivé à sa fête avec un gars qu’il a invité. »

« Mais c’est quand même pas lui qui a planifié ça. Yuri… Si tu savais à quel point j’ai juste essayé de bloquer ces souvenirs-là de mon esprit. J’ai toujours agis comme si de rien n’était, même avec lui. »

« Ton subconscient a l’air de s’en rappeler lui… »

« Il y a encore un peu de travail à faire, mais je vais bien, vraiment. Fais-toi en pas avec moi. »

Sérieusement? Comment je pourrais ne pas m’en faire pour lui? J’ai ravalé un soupir d’exaspération, me disant que ce n’était pas le moment d’argumenter. Il a reposé ses doigts sur son clavier d’ordinateur, mais est resté immobile quelque secondes avant de reculer ses mains. 

« J’ai jamais reparlé à Chris de ce qui s’est passé, mais je crois qu’au fond de lui, il s’en est voulu pendant longtemps. »

Il s’est tourné vers moi. J’ai relevé la tête afin de le regardant dans les yeux. La fatigue pouvait se lire dans son regard. Décidément, il avait cet air dès que ce sujet revenait sur la table. 

« Mais toi, si tu veux lui en parler, je t’en empêcherai pas. » Il a déclaré d’un ton neutre.

« Vraiment? » J’ai froncé les sourcils. « Mais tu apprécierais pas, c’est ça? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« Je veux juste… pas être au courant de ce dont vous vous êtes parlés. »

Il a ouvert grand les yeux, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il s’est avancé vers moi en posant une main sur ma cuisse. 

« Yuri, s’il te plait, pense pas qu’à cause de ça je veux pas que tu me fasses l’amour, d’accord? »

Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. Cette déclaration était si soudaine, je n’étais même pas certain d’avoir compris ce qu’il entendait par là. 

« Hun? » Je me suis exclamé. 

Il m’a regardé un moment avec un air sérieux.

« Yuri, je veux qu’on y aille jusqu’au bout toi et moi. »

« Tu veux dire?... »

« Oui, je veux que tu me pénètre. Un jour, quand le bon moment arrivera, et quand… quand on va être prêt tous les deux. »

« Tu dis ça parce que Chris vient de t’en parler? »

« Mais non! Ça fait déjà un moment que j’y pense, tu sauras… »

J’ai senti la chaleur monter sur mes joues. Je l’ai regardé quelque secondes avec un air surpris. Lui aussi s’est mis à rougir alors qu’il détournait le regard.

« Tu as pas l’air de vouloir… » Il a soufflé. 

« Hin? Non non! C’est pas ça Vitya. C’est juste que… »

« Que? »

« Bah, que j’avais en tête que j’allais être celui qui recoit. »

« J’aimerais qu’on fasse les deux. Mais Yura… sache que rendu à mon tour, ça se peut que je sois un peu… émotif. »

Le regard piteux qu’il a levé sur moi m’a fendu le cœur. 

« Vitya… On est pas obligé de faire ça… » J’ai murmuré.

« Mais j’ai vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi… S’il te plait, dis-moi que tu vas t’occuper de moi… »

Je me suis redressé afin de m’asseoir sur mes talons et j’ai pris son visage dans mes mains.

« Mais oui Vitya, c’est certain. Je vais prendre soin de toi et on va y aller tout doucement, à ton rythme. C’est promis. »

Il a acquiescé en soupirant longuement. Il a pris mes mains afin de les serrer dans les sienne. Il les a porté à sa bouche et a déposé un baiser sur chacun de mes doigts qui était à sa portée. 

« J’aimerais rajouter quelque chose Yura. J’aimerais… Eum… En rapport avec ce qu’on a discuté plus tôt sur le trajet du retour, j’aimerais que si jamais tu sens que c’est trop… Que de supporter mes blessures en plus de tes propres maux devient trop difficile pour toi, je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas penser à toi. 

Je l’ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils. Ses mains se sont mises à trembler autour des miennes. Il a pris une inspiration tremblotante alors que ses yeux sont devenus plein d’eau. 

« Yura, je veux pas te retenir si tu as envie de t’en aller. Je t’aime et je veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, même si ça veut dire que tu dois t’éloigner de moi. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? J’ai aucune envie de m’en aller… »

« C’est pas que je veux que tu me quittes, crois-moi. Maintenant que j’ai gouté au bonheur de t’avoir dans ma vie, je vois pas comment je pourrais continuer sans toi, mais si c’est ce qu’il faut… »

« Vitya, je supporte pas l’idée d’être séparé de toi. C’est hors de question, je vais nulle part sans toi. »

« Promet-le-moi Yuri! » Il s’est exclamé en me regardant avec intensité. 

Je l’ai regardé avec tristesse. Je pouvais voir qu’il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. J’ai dégagé mes mains de son emprise afin de le prendre par les épaules. 

« Je refuse de te faire une promesse que je tiendrai pas. » Je lui ai dit en le regardant tendrement. 

Il m’a regardé avec un air surpris. Une larme s’est échappée de ses grands yeux alors qu’il avait l’air de chercher quelque chose à dire pour me contredire. J’ai approché mon visage doucement et j’ai déposé un court baiser sur son nez. Il a fermé ses yeux humides et j’ai tendrement essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces. 

« Vitya, mon chéri, c’est toi tout à l’heure qui disait qu’en communiquant, nous pourrions tout surmonter. »

Je me suis approché de nouveau afin de l’embrasser longuement sur les lèvres. Il a posé ses mains tremblantes sur mes avant-bras. J’ai rompu le baiser alors que je sentais que Victor avait de la difficulté à respirer par le nez. J’ai déposé un autre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il a acquiescé d’un signe de tête en reniflant. 

« Tu as raison » Il a murmuré faiblement. « On va réussir à régler nos différents et ça va bien se passer. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas me remettre à pleurer comme ça. »

« Tu vis beaucoup trop d’émotions fortes ces temps-ci. » J’ai murmuré en prenant une de ses mains et la frottant doucement entre mes paumes.

Il s’est détourné pour chercher un mouchoir sur la table de chevet. Après s’être mouché, il s’est retourné vers moi mais fixant son regard sur son ordinateur. 

« Et c’est pas encore fini. J’ai pris ma décision. Je vais annoncer ma retraite définitive au grand public. »

« Ah oui? Comment tu veux procéder? »

« Il y a une journaliste que je connais depuis un bon moment et en qui je fais confiance pour rapporter mes propos sans les déformer. Je vais l’appeler demain pour lui proposer une entrevue. »

J’ai posé une main sur son épaule avec un mince sourire en coin. 

« C’est vraiment ce que tu veux? » 

Il a fermé les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration avant de lever sur moi un regard déterminé. 

« Oui, je suis certain. J’adore encore le patinage artistique avec toute mon âme, mais je n’ai plus la force de me battre avec les autres compétiteurs. J’aimerais continuer à patiner pour le plaisir, et surtout continuer à te coacher et à chorégraphier tes programmes. Je vais aller chercher mon accréditation d’entraîneur pour que ce soit plus officiel. »

Je lui ai fait un énorme sourire, puis j’ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie et je n’ai pu m’empêcher de lui sauter au cou. 

« Je crois que c’est une merveilleuse idée! »


	24. Nuit d'amour passionnée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amoureux expérimentes le sexe à un autre niveau. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne m'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce chapitre était long! 
> 
> Yuri demande à Victor s'ils peuvent expérimenter le sexe par la pénétration, et il veut être celui qui reçoit. Je crois que Yuri ne s'attendait pas à aimer autant ça. ;)

Je me suis aspergé le visage d’eau froide une dernière fois avant de prendre appui sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Je me suis regardé droit dans les yeux dans le miroir en prenant de grandes respirations. Je tentais de rassembler mon courage, mais j’avais l’impression que mes efforts ne valaient rien. Je ressentais toujours le petit fond de stress dans ma poitrine qui menaçait de faire surface à tout moment. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, j’en avais vraiment envie. 

Je suis sorti de la salle de bain et j’ai cherché Victor du regard. Il me semblait qu’il était dans le salon en train de lire, mais la pièce était vide. J’ai été jeté un coup d’œil dans les autres pièces de l’appartement pour me rendre compte que j’étais seul. J’ai commencé à sentir la panique monter. Où était Victor?? J’ai commencé à chercher mon cellulaire dans mes poches avec une main tremblante lorsque j’ai entendu le bruit de la poignée de porte de l’entrée. J’ai poussé un long soupir de soulagement lorsque j’ai vu Victor entrer dans la pièce. 

« Vitya! Tu étais parti où? »

« J’ai été promené Makkachin. Je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure. »

Je l’ai regardé un moment avec de grands yeux. J’ai détourné le regard en me grattant la nuque.

« Oh… Oui, c’est vrai. Je m’en souviens… »

« Ça va Yura? Tu as l’air pâle. » Il m’a demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui oui! Eum… Victor, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Je n’avais encore aucune idée de comment lui annoncer ça. J’aurais très bien pu changer de sujet et laisser tomber, mais je lui ai tout de même annoncé que je voulais lui parler pour être sûr qu’il porte attention. 

« Okay, je t’écoute. » Il s’est approché de moi après avoir retiré son manteau, et il m’a pris les mains dans les siennes. 

Mes mains n’avaient plus d’espace pour trembler, alors j’ai senti que mes épaules se sont mises à frissonner. J’ai tenté de me contenir, mais le stress commençait à être de plus en plus difficile à supporter. J’ai fermé les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. 

« Vitya? » 

« Oui? » 

« Est-ce que… on pourrait s’asseoir? »

« Eum… Oui, bien sûr. »

Bien joué Yuri, tu as réussi à gagner 10 secondes. Et maintenant? 

Nous avons migré vers le salon où Victor a pris place sur le divan. Je me suis assis près de lui et je me suis tourné pour lui faire face. J’ai de nouveau pris une grande inspiration et je me suis dit que j’allais tenter le tout pour le tout, tant pis si je faisais un fou de moi. 

« Vitya? Est-ce que… c’est correct si je suis prêt? »

Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux, puis a arqué un sourcil.

« On parle de quoi? »

Ah… C’est vrai que ce n’était pas vraiment clair comme déclaration. 

« E-euh… Je veux dire… Je suis prêt Victor. »

« Prêt à quoi? »

« Tu as dit il y a quelque jours que… nous allions finir par… f-faire l-l’amour ensemble… quand nous allions être prêt. » J’ai pris une grande inspiration en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je suis prêt. »

Il m’a regardé d’un air abasourdis pendant un instant, puis il s’est ressaisi et s’est approché de moi. 

« Tu veux dire… Tu veux que je… »

C’était rare que Victor manque de mots pour s’exprimer, mais il n’avait pas besoin de chercher davantage.

« Oui Vitya. Si ça te brusque pas trop… je veux dire… Si toi tu es prêt à ça, j’aimerais que… tu me fasses… l’amour. » J’ai terminé ma phrase en murmurant, le sourire aux lèvres. 

J’ai vu les lèvres de mon amoureux courber lentement en un sourire, mais il a repris son sérieux rapidement. Il a levé une main afin de caresser ma joue. 

« Est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t’embarques? » Il a murmuré. 

« J’ai fait des recherches. » J’ai répondu en hochant la tête. 

« Alors tu sais qu’il y a quelque préparatifs à faire? »

« Oui oui… »

« Tu veux qu’on fasse ça… ce soir? »

« Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup. Si ça te va. »

Les traits de son visage se sont adoucis alors qu’il a plongé tendrement son regard dans le mien. Les frissons dans mes épaules sont revenus, mais ils étaient bien plus agréables que ceux qui m’ont envahi plus tôt. 

« Si tu es certain que c’est ce que tu veux, alors je serais honoré d’être le premier à te faire l’amour. »

J’ai senti mon cœur se mettre à fondre alors qu’il prononçait ses mots. Il me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux saphir-azur dans lesquels j’avais envie de me perdre à jamais. Il avait les pommettes légèrement roses et un sourire qui aurait pu fendre la lentille de n’importe quelle caméra. J’ai serré fort sa main qui tenait encore la mienne et un large sourire est apparu sur mon visage. 

Victor s’est penché vers moi et a posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui ai rendu son baiser avec autant de douceur, tentant de contenir les papillons qui envahissaient mon estomac. J’avais l’impression de flotter tellement je me sentais étourdis. Mais je n’avais pas peur, car mon amoureux, l’être humain qui m’est le plus cher au monde, était là juste devant moi en chair et en muscle pour me rappeler que tout ceci n’était pas un rêve. 

Après un dernier baiser, Victor s’est reculé puis s’est levé du divan. Il m’a tendu la main avec un sourire. J’ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et je l’ai suivi jusque devant la salle de bain. Il s’est retourné vers moi et m’a pris les épaules. Il m’a regardé un instant dans les yeux avant de parcourir mon corps du regard et caresser mes bras avec ses mains. Il a pris une grande inspiration avant de lever de nouveau son regard sur mon visage. 

« Est-ce que tu veux de l’aide pour te préparer? »

J’ai considéré sa question pendant une seconde. J’ai rapidement passé en revue les étapes que je devais accomplir et j’ai senti mon visage se mettre à rougir à l’idée que Victor soit présent pendant ce temps. 

« E-euh… Je pense que je vais être correct. » J’ai bafouillé nerveusement.

Il s’est approché davantage en glissant ses mains autour de ma taille. Il m’a attiré contre lui et a accoté sa joue contre ma tempe. 

« Je veux pas t’embarrasser mon amour, mais je veux pas non plus que tu sentes que je te laisse faire tout le travail. »

J’ai glissé mes bras autour de son cou et je l’ai tenu contre moi. J’ai fermé les yeux en me laissant fondre dans son embrasse. 

« Je vais t’appeler si jamais j’ai besoin d’aide, d’accord? »

J’ai senti qu’il acquiesçait d’un signe de tête puis il m’a relâché de son emprise. Il m’a regardé entrer dans la salle de bain et nos regards ne se sont pas quittés jusqu’à ce que je ferme la porte avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

J’ai entrepris les étapes nécessaires afin de rendre l’activité future la plus hygiénique possible, ce qui n’a pas été facile émotivement parlant. Je suis resté figé un moment devant la boite du Enema que j’avais acheté récemment et subtilement caché dans la salle de bain. Je n’aurais jamais pensé dans ma vie devoir nettoyer l’intérieur de ma cavité anale. De plus, le penser et le faire était deux paires de manches. 

J’ai tout de même réussi à m’en sortir sans incidents après quelque essai, réalisant que ce n’était pas aussi effrayant que les instructions pouvaient le suggérer. Il m’a fallu un moment pour reprendre mes esprits avant de sortir de la salle de bain, car je voulais être sûr d’être en pleine possession de mes moyens lorsque je reposerai mes yeux sur Victor. 

Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, Victor était debout au pied du lit, vêtu uniquement de ses boxers. Cela m’a fait sentir légèrement embarrassé de m’être rhabillé complètement après m’être nettoyé. 

« Oh, tu es prêt à ce que je vois. »

« Eum… Je savais pas quoi faire en t’attendant. » Il a répondu faiblement en se grattant la nuque. 

Je me suis approché de lui en détachant mes pantalons. Je les ai retirés en un fluide mouvement en les laissant tomber sur le plancher. 

« Désolé d’avoir pris autant de temps. » J’ai murmuré lorsque je me suis redressé.

« Mais non, c’est correct. »

« Tu as l’air nerveux. »

« Un peu… Eum… Veux-tu que je mette de la musique? »

Je l’ai regardé un instant avant de laisser tomber un faible soupir. Je me suis approché de mon amoureux et j’ai pris son visage entre mes mains. J’ai approché mon visage jusqu’à ce que nous soyons à quelque centimètre l’un de l’autre. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. J’ai monté sur la pointe des pieds afin de m’approcher de son oreille.

« Pas de musique. Je veux pouvoir entendre chacun de tes soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. » J’ai murmuré avec le sourire.

J’ai senti Victor frissonner sous mes mains, puis il s’est avancé afin de m’enlacer. J’ai entouré ses épaules alors qu’il me prit par la taille, ses mains caressant mon dos doucement. Par rapport à l’assurance qu’il démontrait tout à l’heure, je trouvais qu’il avait l’air de manquer de confiance en lui. 

« Vitya… Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l’aise parce que je suis prêt à passer cette étape avant toi? » J’ai murmuré. 

Victor est resté figé quelque instant avant de se redresser afin de me regarder dans les yeux. J’ai froncé les sourcils en voyant son expression égarée. Ma question sortait peut-être de nulle part, mais c’était tout de même quelque chose qui me tracassait. Il a pincé les lèvres. 

« C’est pas que je suis mal à l’aise… Je suis content que tu ressentes cette envie, et je suis conscient que c’est pas une compétition. J’ai juste… je sens un peu de pression. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c’est ta première fois, et… et je veux que ça soit parfait. »

« Si toi tu es nerveux, imagine comment je vais l’être quand ça va être à ton tour. Toi au moins tu as déjà fait ça avant. » 

« Oui, mais… j’étais pas amoureux avant. Je m’en foutais bien si j’étais mauvais. »

Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. J’ai senti mon visage rougir en comprenant son sous-entendu. Je sentais des papillons dans mon estomac chaque fois que j’entendais Victor dire qu’il était amoureux de moi. Je me suis rapidement ressaisi lorsque j’ai réalisé le sens de sa dernière phrase.

« Tu seras pas mauvais, c’est juste impossible. »

Je crois que j’ai vu le visage de Victor se mettre à rougir avant qu’il se cache dans le creux de mon cou. Nous nous sommes enlacés de nouveau, nous tenant plus fermement l’un contre l’autre. Il semblait vraiment plus nerveux que moi. J’ai glissé une main dans ses cheveux et j’ai caressé son cuir chevelu du bout des doigts pour tenter de le calmer. Mon autre main frottait doucement son haut du dos de haut en bas. Sa peau était si douce sous mes doigts. Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir la chance de le toucher à longueur de journée.

J’alternais mes caresses sur son dos entre de délicats massages avec le bout de mes doigts et un peu plus de rudesse avec la pointe de mes ongles. Après une minute ou deux, j’ai senti les épaules de Victor se détendre. Un mince sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres alors que je l’ai senti faufiler une de ses mains sous mon chandail afin de me caresser directement la peau du dos. 

« Vitya, attend un peu. » J’ai chuchoté. 

Je me suis reculé légèrement afin de retirer mon chandail et je l’ai attiré de nouveau contre moi. Il a poussé un faible gémissement du fond de la gorge lorsqu’il a reposé ses mains sur ma peau. Il a enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon épaule en inspirant profondément. 

« Tu sens tellement bon, mon Yura. »

« C’est parce que ça fait une semaine que je te vole ton savon pour le corps à l’odeur de tarte aux pommes. »

« Cet odeur te va tellement mieux à toi qu’à moi. J’aurais envie de te croquer. »

Je me suis esclaffé doucement en l’embrassant sur le bord de la tempe. Je voulais me reculer légèrement, avec l’intention de continuer mon chemin de baiser sur son visage jusqu’à capturer ses lèvres, mais Victor me tenait fermement contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa prise. 

« Yura… » Il a murmuré faiblement.

« Oui mon chéri? »

« Je t’aime. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »

« J’ai peur de te faire mal. »

« J’ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu me feras pas mal volontairement. Même que je dirais que ça va être plus que parfait, parce que ça va être avec toi. »

Il s’est redressé doucement et s’est reculé juste assez pour que je puisse voir son visage. Il avait sa frange qui cachait totalement son œil gauche, et il me regardait piteusement avec le droit. J’ai caressé son visage à deux mains afin de ramener ses cheveux vers l’arrière puis je lui ai fait un large sourire qu’il m’a rendu faiblement.

« Vitya, détend-toi, ai confiance en toi. »

Il a fermé les yeux et il a pris plusieurs grandes respirations. Je pouvais compter presque dix secondes avant qu’il rouvre les yeux, et lorsqu’il a reposé son regard sur moi, j’ai vu la détermination prendre le dessus. 

« Tu vas me le dire si je fais quelque chose que tu aimes pas? »

« Toujours, c’est promis. »

Un air malin s’est mis à se répandre sur son visage. Constater son changement de comportement sous mes yeux me donnait des frissons dans la nuque, le genre de frisson qui affectait directement ma région intime. J’ai brièvement passé ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure avant de m’approcher de son oreille. 

« Mon Vitya, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle. Mon corps est tout à toi. »

« Ahh Yura… Tu es en train d’allumer une flamme difficile à éteindre. »

« J’ai pas peur. J’ai confiance en toi. Je veux m’abandonner à toi. »

J’avais les jambes qui ramollissaient sous mon poids. J’avais peine à croire que ce genre de paroles pouvaient provenir de ma bouche. Je sentais monter en moi une témérité que j’ignorais posséder. Je me sentais envahi par le courage de dix hommes, mais seulement sachant que Victor allait être à mes côtés tout au long de la bataille. Je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à contenir mon excitation. Je pouvais sentir ma région pubienne radier de chaleur et des picotements dans le haut de mes cuisses. 

J’ai entouré de nouveau le cou de mon amoureux avec mes bras, davantage pour me stabiliser cette fois. Victor s’est mis à déposer de courts baisers au long de ma mâchoire. 

« Prend possession de moi Vitya. Je veux sentir que tu as conquis chaque centimètre de mon corps. Montre-moi que je t’appartiens. » 

« Ohh Yura… J’ai tellement envie de toi. » Il a murmuré près de mon oreille. 

J’ai senti mon esprit s’embrouiller. Je me sentais étourdis par l’envie d’être complètement à la merci de mon amoureux. Je me suis mis à haleter bruyamment près de son oreille. 

« Montre-le-moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu as envie de me baiser. »

En une seconde à peine, Victor a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes et les a capturés dans un baiser passionné. J’ai senti qu’il me soulevait par-dessous les fesses et j’ai instinctivement enroulé mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement, férocement. J’ai agrippé sa chevelure avec une main alors que je le sentais nous déplacer jusque vers le lit. Je pouvais sentir le bout de son érection arriver en contact avec le dessous de mes testicules à chaque pas qu’il faisait, et je ne crois pas avoir été aussi excité de toute ma vie. J’aurais voulu qu’il me pénètre sur le champ. Je me suis mis à geindre sans être capable de me contrôler. 

« Vitya… J’ai besoin de toi, rapidement. J’en ai tellement envie. » Je me suis mis à gémir d’une voix demandante. 

Je l’ai senti s’esclaffer légèrement contre mon visage. Il m’a déposé sur le lit et a délicatement retirer mes lunettes pour les mettre de côté avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. 

« Il faut être patient mon amour. On va tout de même devoir prendre notre temps. » Il a murmuré entre deux baisers.

Victor a commencé une ligne de baiser langoureux au long de mon cou, descendant tranquillement sur mon torse jusqu’à mon ventre. J’ai remarqué qu’il s’est attardé au niveau de mes mamelons, mais sans y porter attention. Il faudrait que je réessaye de stimuler cette région une nouvelle fois pour voir si j’allais davantage aimer que la première fois. Lorsque le visage de mon amoureux est arrivé au niveau de mes sous-vêtements, je me suis mis à me tortiller en ricanant. 

« Vitya, ça chatouille. » 

J’ai relevé la tête à temps pour le voir prendre le rebord de mes boxers avec ses dents et les tirer lentement vers le bas. Je me suis mordillé la lèvre inférieure avec envie en voyant la scène. J’ai relevé légèrement mes hanches afin de l’aider dans sa manœuvre puis il a fini par jeter le vêtement au sol avant de grimper de nouveau sur le lit et couvrir mon corps avec le siens. 

J’ai écarté mes jambes afin de les manœuvrer autour de ses hanches et attraper ses propres boxers entre mes orteils. Il s’est mis à rire lorsqu’il a remarqué ce que j’essayais de faire. 

« Penses-tu que tu vas y arriver? » Il m’a demandé avec un sourire.

« Attend, arrête de bouger deux secondes. » 

Après quelque essai, j’ai fini par réussir à insérer un orteil sous l’élastique et j’ai lentement glissé le vêtement vers le bas. Il a secoué légèrement ses jambes afin que ses boxers aillent rejoindre les miens sur le sol. J’ai entouré ses épaules avec mes bras et je l’ai attiré contre moi afin de l’embrasser. 

Nous avons continué notre séance de baiser langoureux, tout en se caressant l’un et l’autre. J’ai descendu mon touché au long de son abdomen jusqu’à son entre-jambe où j’ai entouré son érection avec une main. J’ai commencé à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, prenant soin de passer doucement mon pouce sur son gland à chaque fois. Il s’est mis à soupirer bruyamment en accotant son front contre le mien, probablement incapable de se concentrer à m’embrasser. Je pouvais sentir son sexe durcir davantage dans ma main au fur et à mesure que je le stimulais. 

« Yura… Je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça. »

Je me suis esclaffé légèrement en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tentant de contenir les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps à l’idée que je procurais autant de plaisir à mon amoureux. J’ai écarté les jambes davantage, entourant ses hanches et je l’ai amené à coller son sexe contre le mien. Je me suis mis à faire de petits mouvements de bassin afin de créer de la friction. Victor s’est mis à gémir bruyamment puis a tenté de se redresser, mais je le tenais fermement avec mes chevilles croisées dans son bas du dos. Il a fini par être capable de décroiser mes jambes et m’a pris par le dessous des cuisses, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Il a plongé son regard séducteur dans le mien, la respiration haletante. 

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi impatient? » Il m’a demandé avec un sourire malicieux. 

J’ai accoté ma tête contre l’oreiller et je l’ai regardé à travers mes cils, respirant bruyamment par la bouche. 

« Regarde l’effet que tu me fais. »

J’ai vu son regard baisser jusqu’à se poser sur mon sexe dur comme le rock. Je l’ai vu passer brièvement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, sûrement parce qu’il devait trouver la vue particulièrement appétissante. 

« Et je t’ai même pas touché encore… Je te l’ai dit mon amour, il faut que tu sois patient. Il faut que je te prépare avant. »

« J’ai déjà commencé tout à l’heure. »

« Ah oui? »

« Juste un peu… »

« Vilain garçon… C’est à moi de faire ça. » Il a murmuré avec un sourire malin.

« Est-ce que tu es jaloux de mes propre doigts? »

« Presque… »

Il m’a lâché les jambes et s’est penché sur moi afin de déposer un baiser sur mon nez. 

« Alors, comment veux-tu qu’on procède? Est-ce que tu veux te placer sur le ventre? »

« J’aimerais pouvoir te regarder, et te prendre dans mes bras aussi. » J’ai murmuré.

« D’accord. On changera de position si tu es inconfortable. Maintenant, détend-toi et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. »

Victor s’est étiré afin de fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortir la fameuse huile à massage que j’adorais tant. Il s’est repositionné entre mes jambes écartées tout en se versant une bonne quantité dans les mains. Il s’est frotté les paumes ensemble afin de réchauffer l’huile avant de les poser sur mes épaules. J’ai fermé les yeux en soupirant. L’exquise odeur est rapidement parvenue à mon nez alors qu’il a commencé à masser les muscles de mes épaules et de mes bras. 

Il a descendu ses merveilleuses caresses sur ma poitrine, faisant de grands mouvements circulaires sur mes pectoraux, puis a descendu lentement vers mon ventre. Je me suis mis à tendre mes abdominaux avec un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu’il a passé le bout de ses doigts sur mes flancs. 

« Désolé, j’essaye pas de te chatouiller, promis. »

J’ai simplement grommelé en guise de réponse. Je me sentais comme au paradis, sauf que c’était encore mieux parce que c’était réel et que c’était Victor qui me procurait du plaisir avec ce formidable massage. J’ai senti qu’il arrêtait son mouvement au niveau de mes hanches. J’ai pensé qu’il voulait se remettre de l’huile à massage sur les mains, mais il avait encore les doigts sur ma peau. 

J’ai ouvert les yeux en relevant la tête et j’ai remarqué qu’il avait les yeux rivés sur les vergetures que j’avais sur mon ventre. J’ai senti mon visage se mettre à rougir. Je n’étais pas fier de cet aspect de mon corps, mais je me suis rapidement convaincu qu’il n’y avait pas de honte à y avoir, que de toute manière, c’était l’état dans lequel mon corps était maintenant et que je ne pouvais plus rien y changer. Victor a fini par remarquer que je l’observais.

« Désolé d’avoir figé comme ça. Je les trouve magnifiques. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oh oui! Je les adore. »

Après s’être penché pour déposer un petit baiser sur chacune des marques rosées que j’avais sur le ventre et les hanches, il s’est redressé et s’est appliqué davantage d’huile sur les mains. Il s’est mis à masser mes cuisses et mes mollets. J’ai fermé les yeux en soupirant. Je me sentais complètement détendu, mais juste la pensée que j’étais nu et que j’avais la région intime totalement exposé à la vue de mon amoureux suffisait à conserver l’excitation au niveau de mon sexe. 

J’ai senti les mains de Victor lentement remonter mes jambes jusqu’à mes hanches. Il s’est mis à masser délicatement mon bas du ventre et mes aines, comme s’il faisait exprès de conserver mon pénis bien bandé pour la fin. Il a finalement entouré mon sexe avec une main et un long gémissement s’est échappé d’entre mes lèvres malgré moi. J’ai senti qu’il prenait mes testicules dans son autre main et s’est mis à les masser en symbiose avec les mouvements de va et vient qu’il faisait sur mon pénis. 

« Omg Vitya… Ça fait tellement du bien. » J’ai chuchoté avec un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. 

Je sentais déjà mon orgasme se former dans le bas de mon ventre. J’étais sur le point de lui en faire part lorsque j’ai senti sa main qui tenait mes testicules descendre de plus en plus bas entre mes jambes. Il s’est mis à masser mon périnée avec ses doigts puis je l’ai senti commencer à masser l’entrée de mon anus, tout doucement, sans le pénétrer. Je m’attendais à devenir nerveux à ce moment-là, anticipant ce qui allait venir par la suite, mais je me sentais tellement bien et détendu que j’avais juste envie d’en ressentir davantage. 

« Vitya… Vas-y… Fais-moi pas attendre plus longtemps, s’il te plait. » Je me suis mis à gémir en écartant davantage les jambes. 

Je l’ai entendu s’esclaffer doucement. 

« Désolé mon amour, mais j’aime tellement t’entendre me supplier en gémissant ainsi. Je suis content que tu te sentes assez en confiance pour t’exprimer comme ça. »

J’ai ouvert légèrement les yeux pour regarder mon amoureux entre mes cils. Il a levé son regard sur moi et m’a fait un magnifique sourire tendre que j’espère lui avoir reflété convenablement. Je commençais à me sentir dans les vapes. La légère pression qu’il exécutait sur mon anus était suffisante pour me faire voir des étoiles. 

« Okay, j’y vais. » Je l’ai entendu chuchoter. 

J’ai senti qu’il commençait à faire doucement pénétrer son doigt dans mon anus, le plus lentement qu’il soit. J’ai fermé les yeux en soupirant. Il n’y avait pas d’inconfort pour l’instant. S’est mis à faire un léger mouvement de va et vient, presque imperceptible, et j’adorais déjà la sensation. 

« J’y vais plus profond, d’accord? »

J’ai rapidement acquiescé d’un signe de tête, puis j’ai ouvert grand la bouche en soupirant lorsque j’ai senti mes muscles s’étirer davantage autour de son doigt. Je me suis agrippé aux draps du matelas pour tenter de me faire garder l’esprit sur terre. 

« Tu aimes ça? » J’ai entendu Victor murmurer.

« C’est tellement mieux que quand je me le fais. » J’ai haleté comme réponse.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal? »

« Non. »

J’ai écarté les jambes davantage en pliant mes genoux et j’ai commencé un mouvement de va et vient avec mes hanches, sans même avoir réfléchis à ce que je faisais. 

« Tu en veux plus? » 

« Oui! Oh… Oui… »

Je pouvais sentir des frissons parcourir mon corps entier lorsque j’ai senti Victor retirer son doigt et revenir tranquillement avec un deuxième à ses côtés. La main qu’il avait toujours de posé sur mon pénis s’est remis à faire un mouvement de va et vient, certainement parce qu’il voulait tenter de me distraire d’une quelconque douleur. J’ai senti que Victor a appuyé sur quelque chose à l’intérieur de mon rectum qui a eu pour effet d’une vague de chatouillement qui se rassemblaient à la base de mon sexe. Est-ce que c’était la prostate sur laquelle il venait d’appuyer? 

J’ai ouvert les yeux et la bouche d’un coup lorsque j’ai senti l’explosion imminente de mon orgasme arriver. J’ai tenté de le retenir du mieux que je pouvais, mais j’ai à peine eu le temps de prévenir Victor avant que la sensation me frappe de plein fouet. 

« Ah! Vitya! Je vais… Ah! » J’ai dit de manière précipitée. 

J’ai rejeté la tête vers l’arrière en poussant un cri aigu. J’ai senti mon pénis spasmer fortement dans la main de Victor alors qu’il projetait des vagues de semence sur mon torse. J’ai fermé durement les yeux en criant de nouveau lorsque j’ai senti Victor appuyer de nouveau sur ma prostate, arquant mon dos malgré moi. J’ai agrippé fortement les draps, tentant de contenir le puissant tsunami de sensation qui envahissait mon corps. 

Après une minute à peine, j’ai senti que je commençais à revenir tranquillement sur terre suite à cet orgasme explosif qui me laissait sans voix. J’avais les jambes molles contre de la guenille et l’esprit dans les vapes, mais j’ai tout de même remarqué lorsque Victor a retiré ses doigts de mon anus. 

« Vitya… » J’ai gémis faiblement en tendant les bras. 

J’ai senti des creux dans le matelas et j’ai entre-ouvert les yeux pour le voir se pencher vers moi et m’embrasser sur le coin de mes lèvres. 

« Je suis là mon amour. » Il a murmuré d’une voix grave.

« Vitya… Je me sens étourdis… » J’ai soufflé entre deux halètement. 

« Shhh… Relax. Je te tiens mon bebé. Respire lentement, par le nez. »

J’ai fermé les yeux de nouveau alors que je l’ai senti me ramener délicatement les cheveux vers l’arrière. J’ai tenté de me calmer alors qu’il parsemait mon visage de tendres baisers. Je poussais de faibles gémissements à chaque respiration. J’ai vaguement senti Victor commencer à nettoyer les traces de mon sperme sur mon torse avec sa langue. J’aurais voulu être davantage présent d’esprit pour bien assimiler le geste, mais j’avais encore trop l’esprit dans les nuages. 

Après quelque minute, j’ai rouvert les yeux et la sensation d’étourdissement a disparu. J’ai croisé le regard de Victor qui me contemplait en me caressant le cuir chevelu, étendu à mes côtés accoté sur son coude. 

« Hey, comment ça va? »

Je lui ai offert un large sourire.

« Bien, je veux dire… vraiment bien. Eum… Désolé d’avoir jouis aussi vite. » 

« T’excuse pas, ça veut dire que j’ai fait du bon travail. » Il m’a répondu avec un clin d’œil. 

« Omg, c’était tellement bon. » J’ai soufflé en fermant les yeux.

Il s’est penché et m’a embrassé longuement sur les lèvres, caressant ma joue et ma mâchoire du bout des doigts. 

« Est-ce que tu voudrais m’aider à me faire jouir, s’il te plait? » Il a chuchoté contre mes lèvres.

« Ah? Tu veux déjà en finir? »

« Toi, tu veux continuer? » Il m’a demandé en se redressant.

J’ai cherché à tâtons sur son ventre jusqu’à ce que j’effleure son sexe. Il a sursauté légèrement lorsque je l’ai entouré fermement avec ma main. Je me suis mordillé la lèvre avec envie, les yeux plongés dans la mer azur de mon amoureux.

« Ahhh Victor, je pensais que tu serais habitué maintenant. C’est rare que je m’arrête après un seul orgasme. »

Il a fermé les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis a pris une grande inspiration avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur moi.

« Mais vu que c’est ta première fois, on est peut-être mieux de s’arrêter là. Je veux pas que tu aies mal demain. »

« C’est notre journée de congé, alors c’est pas grave si je ressens un peu d’inconfort. »

Il a rapidement parcouru mon torse et mon ventre du bout des doigts, puis est allé faire une légère pression sur mon sphincter.

« C’est pas trop sensible? » Il a murmuré en me regardant comme s’il surveillait mes réactions.

« C’est sensible, mais pas douloureux. »

J’ai passé mes bras sur ses épaules afin d’entourer son cou. Je l’ai attiré vers moi jusqu’à ce que nos fronts se touchent.

« S’il te plait, continue ce que tu faisais. » J’ai chuchoté. 

Il y a eu quelque secondes de silences où je pouvais presque entendre les engrenages de son cerveau se frotter entre elles. J’ai senti son sexe pousser légèrement contre ma hanche et un sourire malin est venu s’étendre sur mon visage. Je savais que l’idée de continuer l’excitait, alors je n’ai pas été surpris de l’entendre enfin chuchoter :

« D’accord. »

Il s’est redressé afin de s’appliquer une nouvelle couche d’huile à massage recouvrant bien ses doigts et sa paume avant de reprendre place à mes côtés avec son visage au niveau du mien. Nous nous sommes embrassés sensuellement alors qu’il a recommencé à me masser le bas du ventre et les aines jusqu’à me pénétrer de nouveau avec ses deux doigts. Il est allé doucement, comme il l’a fait plus tôt, et je poussais de faibles gémissements contre ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu’il se rendait plus profondément. 

Victor a commencé un léger mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts, pas trop ample, peut-être un ou deux centimètres à la fois. Il a rompu doucement le baiser et s’est redresser afin de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je suis devenu les yeux pleins d’eau, car une vague de bonheur venait d’envahir mon cœur alors que j’ai réalisé une nouvelle fois que c’était avec mon très cher amoureux Victor que je vivais ce moment intime. Je me trouvais tellement chanceux d’avoir trouvé la personne parfaite, avec qui j’avais envie de partager cette vulnérabilité. Je voulais m’accrocher à ce sentiment afin qu’il perpétue le plus longtemps possible. 

« Yura… Tes yeux. »

« Mmm? » C’est tout ce que j’ai été capable de répondre pour l’instant tellement ma gorge était serrée. 

« Tu me regardes comme si j’étais une des merveilles du monde. »

« C’est parce que c’est vrai. » J’ai réussi à répondre d’une voix faible. « Vitya… Je suis tellement heureux de vivre ça avec toi. »

Il s’est penché de nouveau vers moi afin de m’embrasser langoureusement. Je l’ai serré contre moi avec le peu de force qu’il me restait, avec le flot de frissons qui parcourait constamment mon corps à cause du plaisir qu’il me procurait.

« Je sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter, mon Yura. » Il a murmuré près de mon oreille.

J’étais sur le point de lui répondre que je ressentais la même chose, lorsqu’il a effleuré ce que je pense était ma prostate. Je me suis tendu en fermant durement les yeux et poussant un faible gémissement.

« Ça fait mal ici? »

« Pas mal, mais c’est pas agréable, genre ça chatouille. »

« C’est sûrement trop sensible parce que tu viens juste de jouir. »

« C’est ma prostate que tu touches? »

« Oui. » 

« C’est avec ça que tu m’as fait jouir tout à l’heure? »

« Oui. » Il m’a fait un large sourire. 

Je lui ai rendu son sourire en m’étirant afin de l’embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. 

« Vitya, je suis prêt, pénètre-moi. »

« Je veux pas te faire mal. »

« Si tu y vas lentement tu me feras pas mal. Allez… Je sens que je suis en train de devenir fou. »

Il m’a regardé un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Je le regardais avec mes grands yeux piteux pour tenter de le convaincre, mais cela n’a pas pris de temps qu’il a acquiescé à ma demande. Il s’est redressé afin de fouiller une nouvelle fois dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et a ressorti une bouteille de lubrifiant et un condom. Il l’a regardé attentivement puis a grimacé.

« Quoi? » Je lui ai demandé.

« Il est expiré… Ça fait longtemps que j’ai eu besoin d’en utiliser un. »

« On en a vraiment besoin? »

« Je sais que je suis clean et tu dois certainement l’être aussi. Ça aurait été surtout pour minimiser les dégâts. »

J’ai pris le paquet de condom de ses mains et je l’ai jeté à l’aveuglette à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il m’a regardé avec de grands yeux. 

« Pas besoin alors. Vas-y juste comme ça. »

J’ai littéralement vu la chair de poule se répandre sur ses bras et ses épaules alors qu’il a jeté sur moi un regard séducteur. Il a pris le lubrifiant et s’en est étalé une bonne couche sur son sexe, ramenant la peau de son prépuce vers le bas avant de se positionner de nouveau entre mes jambes. Il a pris un oreiller et m’a guidé pour le placer sous mes hanches avant de se pencher sur mon corps, glissant ses cuisses sous les miennes. J’ai senti son gland appuyer légèrement sur mon anus et j’ai fermé les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. 

« Prêt? » Il a murmuré. 

J’ai acquiescé, glissant de nouveau mes bras autour de ses épaules. J’ai senti qu’il déposait de tendre baiser dans mon cou alors qu’il appuyait contre mon entrée. La sensation d’étirement était intense, mais pas douloureuse. Je crois que j’ai tout de même crispé mon visage légèrement par anticipation. Victor me pénétrait si lentement ça en était presque de la torture. Après un moment, il s’est simplement arrêté de bouger. J’ai ouvert légèrement les yeux et j’ai vu qu’il me regardait avec un air inquiet. 

« Ça va? »

« Ça tire… »

« C’est normal. Il faut que tu te relax, pas que tu aies peur d’avoir mal. » Il m’a murmuré en lissant mes cheveux vers l’arrière. « Est-ce que tu veux que je me retire? »

« Non, ça fait pas mal. Tu es rendu où? »

« J’ai mon gland de rentré. »

J’ai ouvert grand les yeux, sentant une vague de chaleur envahir ma poitrine. J’avais vraiment le gland de mon amoureux à l’intérieur de moi? Omg…   
Un large sourire a apparu sur mon visage alors que mes yeux sont de nouveau devenus plein d’eau. 

« Vitya… Embrasse-moi. » J’ai soufflé en l’attirant contre moi. 

Nos lèvres ont fait contact, et nous avons fait danser nos langues ensemble alors qu’une petite larme s’échappait du coin de mon œil. Il a levé sa main pour l’essuyer, comme s’il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans mon cœur. Le temps que nous nous embrassions, les muscles de mon sphincter se sont assouplis et je ne ressentais plus la sensation d’étirement désagréable de plus tôt. 

« Vitya… »

« Oui mon amour? »

« Continue. »

« Okay. J’y vais lentement. » Il a chuchoté contre mes lèvres.

Il a commencé un léger mouvement de va et vient, rentrant légèrement plus profondément à chaque fois. J’ai rejeté la tête vers l’arrière lorsque j’ai senti qu’il frottait contre ma prostate. Plus il la touchait, plus je trouvais la sensation agréable. 

Dans un de ses mouvements vers l’avant, j’ai senti son gland frotter particulièrement fort sur ma prostate et j’ai poussé un gémissement assez aigu. J’ai senti Victor se retirer d’un coup et la sensation de vide m’a rendu sans voix pendant instant. J’ai ouvert les yeux afin de regarder mon amoureux, mais il avait accoté son front contre ma clavicule en haletant.

« Hey, ça va? C’est pas un cri de douleur que je viens de faire, hen… »

« Non, ça je m’en doutais. C’est juste que je sentais que j’allais jouir. »

Je me suis esclaffé doucement en massant son cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. 

« Laisse-moi juste un moment. » Il a murmuré.

« Prend le temps que tu veux… mais dépêche-toi. » J’ai fini par répondre avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

Victor s’est esclaffé également alors qu’il relevait la tête pour m’embrasser. Nos lèvres ne se sont pas quittées lorsqu’il s’est repositionné et a poussé de nouveau contre mon sphincter. J’ai senti qu’il me pénétrait plus rapidement cette fois, jusqu’au point où il était rendu. Je me suis à gémir du fond de la gorge lorsque j’ai senti mes muscles s’étirer de nouveau, mais cette fois je ressentais davantage de plaisir. J’ai dû rompre le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et je l’ai regardé en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. 

« La base de ton pénis est plus large que la tête. » J’ai murmuré à mi-voix.

« Tu viens de le remarquer? » Il s’est esclaffé en relevant les sourcils.

« Non, je m’en étais rendu compte, mais maintenant je peux vraiment le sentir. »

Il a recommencé son mouvement de va et vient avec un peu plus d’amplitude cette fois. 

« Ahh Yura… C’est tellement chaud à l’intérieur de toi. C’est trop bon. »

« Es-tu rentré au complet? »

« Pas encore, mais presque. »

« Tu peux y aller d’un coup. »

« Attend… Attend… » Il s’est mis à haleter. 

Il s’est relevé et a pris appuie sur mes hanches alors qu’il semblait tenter de reprendre son souffle. 

« Tu sens que tu vas jouir? »

Il a fermé les yeux en acquiesçant d’un signe de tête. J’ai été chercher ses mains afin d’entrelacer nos doigts.

« Laisse-toi aller. On pourra continuer après. »

« J’ai peur de pas être capable de bander assez dur après ça. »

« Je suis sûr que tu es capable. Allez, jouis mon chéri. »

J’ai relevé les jambes afin de croiser mes chevilles derrière son dos. Je me suis mis à bouger mes jambes en va et vient, ce qui a eu pour effet de lui faire perdre son équilibre en poussant un fort gémissement. Il a dû lâcher une de mes mains pour prendre appuie sur le matelas. 

« Tu veux vraiment que je jouisse à l’intérieur de toi? » Il a soufflé entre deux halètements.

« Oui, vas-y. » 

Il était magnifique à voir. Le visage rouge et en sueur, les cheveux plaquées sur son visage à cause de l’humidité, les yeux scintillant dans la pénombre, il était tout simplement parfait. Il s’est mis à faire un mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches, plus énergiquement qu’avant. J’ai fermé les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche. Avec ces plus amples mouvements, il frottait son gland sur ma prostate à chaque passage et me procurait tellement de plaisir que je sentais mon propre orgasme commencer à se construire. 

Pour l’instant, je voulais consacrer mon attention sur mon amoureux, alors je l’ai attiré vers moi afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Il a agrippé mes épaules par-dessous mes bras et a enfouis son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Un son guttural est sorti du fond de sa gorge et je pouvais dire qu’il venait d’atteindre son climax. Sa respiration est devenue saccadée contre ma peau et ses mouvements de hanches plus subits. 

Après quelque secondes, les mouvements de va et vient sont devenu plus lents jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement, et j’ai senti qu’il laissait tomber son poids sur mon corps. Je l’ai tenu dans mes bras pendant qu’il récupérait, passant doucement le bout de mes doigts sur la peau de son dos. Après un moment, il a relevé la tête et m’a embrassé sur la joue.

« Alors? C’était bon? » J’ai demandé avec un ton innocent.

Je l’ai senti s’étirer les membres en prenant une grande inspiration puis il s’est redressé afin de me regarder.

« C’était vraiment bon, mais tu le sais déjà je crois. » Il m’a répondu avec un clin d’œil.

« Je voulais juste vérifier. » J’ai roulé mes yeux au plafond avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

Il a fermé les yeux en accotant son front contre ma mâchoire. J’ai déposé quelque baiser contre sa tempe en lissant ses cheveux vers l’arrière.

« J’y ai été un peu fort je crois… Je t’ai pas fait mal? » Il a murmuré. 

« Non, je vais bien. Inquiète-toi pas. » 

Il a commencé à se retirer mais j’ai tenté de le retenir avec mes jambes.

« Non non, reste à l’intérieur de moi, s’il te plait. »

« Tu es sur? » Il m’a demandé en relevant la tête.

« Oui. Reste… ça fait vraiment du bien. Je te sens ramollir. »

« Et c’est une bonne chose? » Il m’a demandé en riant.

« C’est agréable comme sensation, mais surtout j’aimerais pouvoir te sentir redevenir dur à l’intérieur de moi. »

Il s’est esclaffé de nouveau en se penchant pour m’embrasser sur les lèvres. Je lui ai rendu son baiser avec passion. 

« Tu sens vraiment bon. » Il a murmuré contre mes lèvres.

« C’est grâce à ton huile. »

« Il faudrait acheter de l’huile à massage comestible. »

J’ai rompu le baiser soudainement et je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux. 

« J’ai eu la même idée la semaine dernière! » Je me suis exclamé.

Il m’a fait un large sourire et a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes de nouveau. Nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement, lascivement, prenant le temps de savourer l’un et l’autre, ainsi que de prendre conscience de chaque endroit où notre peau faisait contact. Il s’est mis à me masser la poitrine avec une main, descendant lentement son touché sur mon ventre. 

« On dirait que tu es encore plus bandé que tout à l’heure. » Il a murmuré en entourant mon sexe avec sa main. 

« Mmm… Possible… » J’ai chuchoté avec un sourire. 

Je me suis mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui a soutiré un gémissement avant de relancer le baiser avec vigueur. Il a commencé à lentement masser mon membre de haut en bas. J’ai été chercher sa main afin de l’arrêter dans son mouvement. 

« Vitya, j’aimerais voir si je peux jouir sans que tu me touches. »

« Oh vraiment? Tu crois être capable? »

« Je pense… Je pouvais le sentir tout à l’heure. »

Il a lâché son emprise sur mon sexe et s’est mis à me caresser l’abdomen jusqu’à remonter sur mes pectoraux, puis me prendre doucement par la nuque. Il s’est mis à masser mon cuir chevelu à la base de ma tête et j’ai ouvert la bouche afin de pousser un faible soupir. Il en a profité pour introduire davantage sa langue à l’intérieur de ma cavité afin d’explorer mon palais. Je me suis mis à rire en tentant de me reculer. 

« Ça chatouille… » J’ai tenté de formuler en faisant attention pour ne pas mordre sa langue. 

Il s’est redressé et s’est mis à m’embrasser langoureusement dans le cou. 

« Est-ce que tu sens mon érection revenir? » 

« Oui, je sens que tu grossis à l’intérieur de moi. »

« Donne-moi ta main. » 

Je lui ai présenté une main alors qu’il a cherché la bouteille d’huile à massage pour m’en verser dans la paume. J’ai frotté mes mains ensemble, puis après avoir jeté de côté la bouteille d’huile, il m’a pris une main et l’a posé sur sa poitrine. 

« Touche-moi les mamelons s’il te plait. » Il a soufflé.

J’ai posé mon autre main sur son autre pectoral et j’ai commencé à le masser avec des mouvements circulaires. 

« Avec tes doigts, s’il te plait Yura? »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri. » 

J’ai appuyé mes pouces directement sur ses mamelons et j’ai repris les mouvements circulaires mais avec plus de délicatesse. J’ignorais à quel point il était sensible dans cette région. Après quelque caresse seulement, Victor s’est mis à soupirer bruyamment et beaucoup plus souvent.

« Tu aimes te faire toucher ici? » J’ai murmuré avec un sourire malin. 

« Ohh… Oui… Vraiment… »

J’ai commencé à mettre légèrement plus de pression sur ses mamelons avec mes pouces, puis j’ai changé de position, les mains à plat sur sa poitrine afin de les rouler délicatement entre mon index et mon majeur. Je pouvais les sentir durcir sous mes doigts. J’ai levé mon regard sur le visage de Victor qui avait les yeux fermés et respirait fortement par la bouche. 

La sensation d’étirement au niveau des muscles de mon sphincter est revenue, signe que Victor était de plus en plus en érection. J’ai fermé les yeux également en gémissant faiblement. J’ai croisé mes chevilles sur le bas du dos de mon amoureux et j’ai commencé à suggérer un mouvement d’avant en arrière en bougeant mes jambes. Victor a pris la relève en commençant à bouger ses hanches. J’ai froncé les sourcils alors que je commençais à sentir une friction légèrement désagréable. 

« Pourrais-tu remettre du lubrifiant s’il te plait? » J’ai demandé à mi-voix. 

Il s’est immédiatement relevé. Je l’ai senti se retirer, mais conservant tout de même son gland à l’intérieur de moi. Lorsqu’il s’est avancé de nouveau, j’ai senti la fraîcheur de la nouvelle couche de lubrifiant contre la peau de mon anus. J’ai soupiré longuement en rejetant la tête vers l’arrière alors qu’il me pénétrait jusqu’à accoter ses hanches contre mon pelvis. Il s’est penché de nouveau au-dessus de mon torse et m’a embrassé sur le coin de mes lèvres. 

« Est-ce que c’est mieux comme ça? » Il a chuchoté près de mon oreille. 

« Oui… Oh! Oui… » J’ai commencé à gémir lorsqu’il a pris un rythme de va et vient lent mais constant. 

« Je t’aime mon Yura… Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois dans ma vie. J’aurais jamais cru tomber aussi follement amoureux dans ma vie. »

« Ah… Vitya… » J’ai soupiré, incapable de formuler une phrase pour lui rendre les belles paroles qu’il me murmurait. 

« Tu as changé ma vie. Tu m’as donné une nouvelle raison d’exister, une nouvelle façon de voir la vie. Je pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu m’as apporté. » 

J’ai poussé un long gémissement se terminant dans les notes aigues. Il a commencé à augmenter le rythme de ses mouvements de hanche. Je pouvais sentir les frottements contre ma prostate me mener de plus en plus près de l’orgasme. J’ai entouré les épaules de mon amoureux afin de le serrer contre moi, et il s’est penché pour de m’embrasser langoureusement dans le cou. 

« Je t’aime Yura… de tout mon âme. » Il a murmuré avant de mordiller mon lobe d’oreille. 

« Je t’aime Vitya… Ah! Je sens que… Je vais jouir! »

« Moi aussi… Laisse-toi aller, on va jouir ensemble. »

J’ai poussé un cri aigu alors qu’une intense vague de frissons a envahi mon corps pour se rassembler dans mes hanches. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de mon sphincter se contracter autour du sexe de Victor, et je crois qu’il le ressentait également car il s’est mis à gémir fortement. Cet orgasme était de loin le plus explosif que j’ai ressenti de toute ma vie. Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient les unes après les autres à une vitesse incroyable, tellement qu’à un moment donné je pensais ne pas être capable de toute les contenir. J’ai senti mon esprit partir dans les vapes et les prochaines minutes se sont déroulées comme dans un rêve. 

Les vagues de frissons qui envahissaient mon corps se sont tranquillement dissipées, mais j’en ressentais parfois une ici et là alors que je tentais de calmer ma respiration. J’ai senti à un moment que Victor se retirait d’à l’intérieur de moi, puis un autre moment plus tard, une sensation chaude et humide entre mes fesses m’a ramené vers l’état de conscience. J’ai relevé la tête pour voir Victor appliquer une serviette entre mes jambes. Il a levé les yeux sur moi avec un sourire.

« Hey, comment tu te sens? »

J’ai laissé tomber ma tête sur l’oreiller en soupirant. J’ai fermé les yeux en me posant la question à moi-même. Comment je me sentais? Fatigué, ça c’était certain, mais je me sentais particulièrement bien, détendu, heureux. Un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres sans que j’y réfléchisse. 

« Eum… Je sais pas comment décrire ça. C’est genre… merveilleux. Presque surréel. »

J’ai entendu Victor s’esclaffé doucement alors qu’il continuait de me nettoyer.

« Pourrais-tu essuyer mon torse aussi? » J’ai demandé faiblement. « Je sens que j’ai jouis tellement violemment que j’ai reçu du sperme jusque sous mon menton. »

My god… Je ne pouvais pas croire que des paroles aussi gênantes pouvaient sortir de ma bouche. Mais j’imagine qu’après ce que Victor et moi venions de faire, il n’y avait plus grand-chose à être embarrassé l’un devant l’autre. 

« Pourtant tu en a juste un peu sur ton ventre. » Il a répondu en passant doucement la serviette au-dessous de mon nombril. 

Ah? Eh bien… J’ai froncé les sourcils, cherchant une explication, mais mon cerveau fonctionnait tellement au ralenti que j’ai juste laissé tomber. 

J’ai senti Victor retirer doucement l’oreiller de sous mes hanches avant de s’étendre à mes côtés et déposer un baiser sur mon nez. Je me suis tourné afin de me blottir contre son torse, et il a entouré le haut de mon corps dans ses bras forts. Je sentais que je commençais à grelotter, et avant même que je puisse formuler une demande à Victor, je l’ai senti se pencher et nous recouvrir avec la couverture qui était en tas à nos pieds. J’ai ouvert les yeux avec un sourire et j’ai levé la tête pour rencontrer le regard tendre de mon amoureux. Il s’est avancé et m’a embrassé longuement sur le front. 

« Je t’aime. » Il a chuchoté, les lèvres contre ma peau. 

« Je t’aime aussi. » 

Je sentais déjà mon esprit se diriger tranquillement vers le sommeil, mais j’avais quelque chose sur le cœur que je devais lui faire part. Je me suis reculé légèrement le haut du corps afin de lui faire face. 

« Vitya… J’ai pas pu te répondre tout à l’heure quand… quand tu m’as déclaré tout ça. Eum… Je veux te rendre les belles paroles que tu m’as donné. »

« Tu es pas obligé. Je t’ai dit ce que je ressentais, et je m’attend pas à ce que tu me rendes la pareille. »

« Je peux pas juste accepter tout ça sans rien te dire en retour! »

« Okay okay! Je t’écoute. » Il m’a fait un large sourire.

J’ai pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Je tentais de rassembler mes pensées afin de sortir les meilleures paroles pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. J’ai rouvert les yeux et j’ai regardé mon amoureux avec un tendre sourire.

« Vitya, tu es arrivé dans ma vie à un moment où j’étais totalement perdu et où j’ignorais quoi faire de mon existence. Te voir débarquer chez moi était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Tu es devenu la lumière dans mes moments sombres. Avec toi je sens que je pourrais affronter n’importe quelle épreuve. Je suis heureux d’avoir la chance de connaître toute les facettes de toi que j’espère personne d’autre ne pourra voir. »

Les traits de son visage se sont adoucis alors qu’il a pris une de mes mains afin de la porter à ses lèvres. Il a relevé sur moi un regard empreint de tendresse. 

« Je t’aime tellement mon amour. » Il a murmuré.

Je me suis approché, prenant son visage dans mes mains et déposant un baiser sur son nez. 

« Je te remercie infiniment pour la confiance que tu as en moi. J’espère que je ne te décevrai jamais et que nous allons continuer à nous apporter du bonheur jusqu’à la fin de nos vies. »

« Alors ça, ça sonne vraiment comme une demande en mariage. » Il a remarqué en arquant un sourcil.

« Honnêtement, ça aurait pu l’être si j’avais eu des anneaux de fiançailles. » J’ai haussé les épaules en lui souriant.

Il a pris un air surpris, me regardant avec de grands yeux avant de m’entourer avec ses bras et me serrer contre lui. 

« Mon Yura… » Il a niché son visage dans le creux de mon cou. « Demain on va les magasiner, d’accord? »

« Quoi ça? » J’avais un peu de difficulté à respirer dans son emprise.

« Les anneaux, on va les chercher demain, d’accord? » Il a murmuré d’une voix tremblante.

J’ai tenté doucement de me manœuvrer afin d’entourer le haut du corps de Victor avec mes bras. Je l’ai serré contre moi avec force en m’esclaffant. 

« D’accord. » J’ai susurré en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.


	25. Tu le pensais vraiment?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain de leur précédente nuit torride, constituée de tendresse et d'événements cocasses.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me sentais comme sur un nuage. Les draps étaient si doux sur ma peau, et mon oreiller semblait encore plus confortable que d’habitude. J’ai entre-ouvert les yeux, et lorsque ma vision s’est focussée, j’ai aperçu le visage paisible de Yuri qui semblait encore être dans un profond sommeil. Je n’ai pu empêcher un large sourire d’envahir mon visage. J’étais tellement heureux, j’avais de la difficulté à me contenir. J’aurais voulu sauter sur mon amoureux et le serrer très fort dans mes bras, mais après l’activité que nous avions pratiquée la veille, je savais qu’il avait besoin de repos. 

J’ai pris quelque lentes inspirations afin de me calmer, puis j’ai fait de mon mieux pour me lever du lit sans provoquer trop d’ondulations dans le matelas. J’ai fouillé dans mon garde-robe le plus silencieusement possible afin de me trouver des vêtements confortable, puis je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine en baillant. J’ignorais si Yuri allait avoir envie de café ou de thé ce matin, alors j’ai préparé à la fois la cafetière et la bouilloire au cas où. 

J’ai fait un tour à la salle de bain puis je me suis dirigé vers le salon afin de faire quelque étirement sur le tapis. Il y a quelque semaine, j’ai commencé à ressentir de l’inconfort dans mes genoux et mes chevilles. C’était sûrement parce que j’avais arrêté de m’entraîner aussi intensivement que lorsque je faisais de la compétition. Quelque étirement matinal suffisait pour me soulager de l’inconfort. 

Alors que je pratiquais mon grand écart, le corps penché vers un côté puis vers l’autre, j’ai cru entendre une voix faible appeler mon nom. Je me suis redressé en tendant l’oreille plus attentivement. Je n’avais pas rêvé. Yuri devait sûrement être réveillé. J’aurais voulu avoir le temps de terminer mes étirements et le rejoindre, histoire qu’il ne se réveille pas dans un lit vide de ma présence. Je me suis rapidement levé pour me diriger vers notre chambre. 

« Hey mon bébé, comment tu te sens? » J’ai murmuré en m’approchant du lit. 

« Vitya… Tu étais où? » Il s’est tourné vers moi en tendant une main. 

« Juste dans le salon. Désolé mon amour, je pensais pas que tu te serais réveillé le temps que j’étais parti. » J’ai pris sa main et je l’ai porté à mes lèvres. 

Je me suis assis sur le rebord du lit alors que Yuri a tenté de se lever en position assise. Il a fait une grimace avec un cri de douleur avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. J’ai posé une main sur son épaule en le regardant avec de grands yeux. 

« Woo doucement… Tu as mal quelque part? »

« J’ai le bas du dos raide, et les hanches aussi. » Il s’est tourné sur le côté en se frottant le bas du dos. 

« Mon pauvre amour… Je suis désolé. » J’ai murmuré en posant ma main sur sa hanche par-dessus les draps. 

Il a soupiré longuement, puis a levé les yeux sur moi avec un sourire.

« C’est pas grave, ça valait le coup. » Il m’a fait un clin d’œil qui m’a fait rougir. 

Je me suis levé du lit rapidement, tenant toujours la main de mon amoureux dans la mienne. Je me suis mise à la frotter entre mes paumes. 

« Je vais te couler un bain bien chaud, ça va te faire du bien. »

Alors que je commençais à m’éloigner du lit, j’ai senti Yuri tirer sur mon bras.

« Hey Vitya, et mon bisou du matin? »

« Ah! Mais oui, désolé mon chéri. »

Je me suis placé à genou près de mon amoureux puis j’ai déposé brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J’étais déjà en train de me relever lorsqu’il a empoigné le devant de mon chandail et m’a tiré fortement vers l’avant, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me suis rapidement détendu alors que je répondais à son baiser avec passion. J’ai gémit faiblement du fond de la gorge alors qu’un frisson a traversé ma colonne vertébrale. 

« Bon matin. » Il a susurré contre mes lèvres. 

« Mmm… Yura, je t’aime tellement. » J’ai chuchoté en retour. 

Il a rompu le baiser puis s’est avancé pour embrasser mon nez brièvement. Je me suis mis à caresser son visage en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux. J’en revenais toujours pas à quel point il était beau. Ses traits du visage étaient parfaitement en harmonie, et ses grands yeux avaient une couleur si mythique qu’il était si facile de s’égarer dans leur éclat. J’avais vraiment l’amoureux le plus magnifique que la terre ai porté. 

Après une dernière caresse sur sa joue avec le dos de mes doigts, je me suis relevé une nouvelle fois puis je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. J’ai ajusté la température de l’eau afin que le bain soit bien chaud mais pas insupportable. Alors que j’étais sur le point de retourner vers la chambre, j’ai vu du coin de l’œil ma bouteille de bain moussant que je n’avais pas utilisé depuis des lustres. Je l’ai prise et j’en ai versé une bonne quantité dans le bain près du jet d’eau avant de finalement quitter. Si Yuri avait apprécié l’odeur de mes produits jusqu’à maintenant, il allait sûrement adorer celle-là. 

Je suis retourné dans la chambre et je me suis agenouillé de nouveau près du lit. Yuri avait refermé ses yeux, bien emmitouflé en position fœtale sous les couvertures. J’ai passé un doigt près de sa ligne de cheveux afin de dégager son visage de ses petites mèches rebelles. Il a rouvert ses yeux fatigués sur moi et m’a fait un sourire en coin. 

« As-tu envie de te rendormir? » J’ai chuchoté en lui rendant son sourire.

« J’avais froid. » Il a grommelé. 

« Le bain va être prêt bientôt. »

« Super. » 

Il s’est remis à s’étirer, les traits du visage plissés par l’inconfort. J’ai passé un bras sous les couvertures afin d’atteindre mon amoureux. J’ai glissé ma main sur ses hanches jusque sur son bas du dos ou je l’ai frotté doucement de haut en bas. Yuri a laissé tomber un soupir de contentement. 

« Ça fait du bien. » Il a chuchoté. 

« Tant mieux. Eum… Yura? »

« Oui? »

« J’aurais dû faire ça hier soir, mais je crois que j’étais trop dans les vapes moi aussi, alors j’ai oublié… »

« Quoi ça? »

« Il faudrait que… je t’examine, tu sais, pour m’assurer qu’il n’y ai pas de déchirure. »

Son visage s’est mis à rougir et il s’est mis à pouffer de rire. 

« Tu es sérieux? »

« Ouin? »

Je l’ai regardé avec un sourcil relevé et me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il m’a regardé un moment avant de se tourner lentement sur le ventre, fourrant son visage dans l’oreiller. 

« Allez, vas-y avant que je change d’idée. » Je l’ai entendu dire d’une voix étouffée.

J’ai rapidement levé les couvertures au niveau de ses hanches et j’ai passé une main entre ses fesses afin de les écarter. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de sourire avec la vision qui se présentait devant moi. Son anus était tellement mignon, d’une couleur foncée avec un petit chemin de poils qui l’entourait dans une disposition parfaite. J’ai senti mon visage rougir alors que j’imaginais l’image de cette magnifique ouverture confortablement étiré autour de mon sexe en érection.

Je me suis vite ressaisi avant que Yuri se tanne puis j’ai procédé à mon inspection. Il n’y avait pas de trace de sang séché, signe que la manière dont je l’avais préparé avait été convenable. L’inconfort qu’il ressentait devait sûrement être musculaire à cause de la position qu’il avait maintenue pendant un long moment, et aussi le fait que les muscles de son anus ne devaient certainement pas être habituées d’être élargis aussi grandement et aussi longtemps. 

« Est-ce que ça fait mal? » J’ai demandé en passant le bout de mon doigt sur la peau de son anus. 

« Je sens pas grand-chose honnêtement. » Il a répondu en relevant la tête.

« La sensibilité va revenir avec le temps. »

« Est-ce que… tu as terminé de m’examiner? » Il m’a demandé en tournant la tête vers l’arrière afin de me regarder. 

« Oh! Oui oui… Désolé mon chéri. » Je me suis exclamé en retirant mes mains d’entre ses fesses. 

Honnêtement, j’aurais voulu m’installer entre ses jambes afin de continuer à l’admirer et le caresser, mais j’imagine que ça sera pour une autre fois… s’il acceptait de me laisser faire. 

Je me suis redressé et je me suis déplacé afin de m’installer au niveau de ses épaules. J’ai déposé ma tête sur son oreiller proche de son visage et il s’est immédiatement étiré afin de m’embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. 

« Dis-moi Yura, ce qu’on a fait hier… Est-ce que tu vas avoir envie de recommencer? »

« Bien sûr. Je crois que tu as remarqué à quel point j’ai aimé l’expérience. »

« Même si ça veut dire que tu vas avoir encore mal aux hanches par après? »

« J’imagine que ça sera pas toujours comme ça, non? On essayera une autre position la prochaine fois. » 

Une vague d’excitation a envahi mon corps, et un large sourire est venu s’étendre sur mon visage. La prochaine fois? Mon dieu que j’avais hâte à la prochaine fois. 

« Le bain doit être bientôt prêt maintenant. »

Je me suis relevé en position debout. 

« Je vais te porter jusqu’à la salle de bain. »

« Je suis capable de marcher. »

« J’imagine, mais je veux pas. Allez, tourne-toi. »

Yuri a entrepris de se tourner sur le dos afin que je puisse glisser un bras sous ses jambes et l’autre derrière son dos. Il a entouré mon cou avec ses bras et se tenait fermement alors que je le soulevais du lit. J’ai pris un moment pour m’assurer qu’il soit correct avant de me mettre à marcher. 

« Ça va? » 

« Un peu inconfortable, mais c’est correct. »

« Ton bas du dos? »

« Oui, mais ça va je te dis, ça fait moins mal que tout à l’heure. »

J’ai acquiescé avant de finalement me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je faisais bien attention de me manœuvrer dans les cadres de porte afin de ne pas heurter les pieds de Yuri. Une fois dans l’embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, un cri de surprise s’est échappé d’entre mes lèvres lorsque j’ai vu le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Il y avait tellement de mousse! Un bon trente centimètre dépassait au-dessus du rebord du bain, et il y en avait qui coulait sur les côtés jusque vers le sol. Yuri a éclaté de rire. 

« Vite Vitya, amène-moi près du bain pour que je puisse fermer l’eau! »

Je suis resté figé quelque secondes avant de finalement réagir et m’avancer vers l’énorme dégât. Yuri s’est étiré afin de fermer le robinet et s’est remis à rire à gorge déployée. 

« Mon dieu, mais quelle quantité de bain moussant tu as utilisé? »

« J’ai pas mesuré… mais visiblement beaucoup trop. »

Yuri n’arrêtait pas de rire, et à un moment donné, je me suis mis à rigoler moi aussi. Après tout, ce n’était que de la mousse. J’ai réalisé que je tenais toujours Yuri dans mes bras et que j’ignorais quelle était la suite des choses. 

« Eum… veux-tu que je te dépose dans le bain comme ça? »

« Ça va pas te faire mal au dos? » Il m’a regardé avec un sourcil relevé.

« Hey, je suis fait fort tu sauras. » Je lui ai répondu avec un ton joueur.

« Alors d’accord. Pense-tu qu’il y a de l’eau en dessous de toute cette mousse? »

« Il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir. »

Je me suis positionné près du bain et j’ai descendu doucement Yuri vers l’eau. Je l’ai laissé tester la température pour s’assurer qu’elle ne soit pas trop chaude. 

« Eh oui, il y a bel et bien de l’eau là-dessous. » Il m’a dit en rigolant. 

« À la bonheur! » Je me suis exclamé en roulant mes yeux au plafond.

Je l’ai doucement immergé dans l’eau puis je l’ai déposé dans le fond du bain. Il a poussé un gémissement alors que j’ai retiré mon bras de derrière son dos. 

« Ça va? »

« Oui, la chaleur aide beaucoup. » 

Il s’est installé confortablement, les yeux fermés et le dos bien calé sur le rebord. En me redressant, j’ai remarqué qu’encore plus de mousse avait coulé sur le sol dans le processus. J’ai soupiré de manière dramatique en allant chercher des serviettes dans l’armoire afin de les étendre sur le plancher. 

« Ça sent vraiment bon! » S’est exclamé Yuri. « C’est… fruité? »

« Shortcake aux fraises. » Je lui ai répondu avec un large sourire. 

« Mmm… ça donne faim. »

Après avoir épongé le plus gros qui se trouvait au sol, je me suis relevé puis j’ai jeté un coup d’œil vers mon amoureux. La vision était totalement ridicule. Je ne voyais que sa tête. Le reste de son corps était enseveli sous un tas de mousse. Il y en avait aussi partout sur les rebords. Je me suis accoté sur un coté du bain qui semblait encore sec puis j’ai pris une quantité de mousse dans ma main afin de la déposer sur sa tête. Il a ouvert un œil afin de voir ce que je faisais puis s’est esclaffé doucement. 

« C’est vraiment agréable. Merci pour la mousse, ah et pour le bain aussi, tant qu’à y être. »

« Ça me fait plaisir, même si tu te moques de moi depuis tout à l’heure. » J’ai répondu en m’esclaffant également. 

Il s’est mis à rire davantage. Le voir heureux ainsi me faisait chaud au cœur. 

« Je vais préparer quelque chose pour déjeuner. Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger? »

« Ohh! Des pains dorés! » Il s’est exclamé avec les yeux brillants.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon prince. » J’ai murmuré avec un clin d’œil. 

« Eum… Vitya? »

« Oui? »

« Hier soir… Tu étais vraiment sérieux? Tu… » Il fixait le mur devant lui d’un air songeur.

Je me suis penché vers mon amoureux, dégageant son visage d’une petite mèche de cheveux rebelle qui menaçait de lui tomber dans les yeux. J’ai attendu patiemment qu’il continue sa phrase. 

« Vitya. Tu veux vraiment qu’on se fiance aujourd’hui? » Il a demandé d’une petite voix en levant son regard sur moi. 

J’avais beau oublier certains détails importants, je me rappelais très clairement avoir dit quelque chose comme ça, malgré mon état de fatigue de la veille. Je lui ai fait un sourire en coin.

« C’est vrai que ça ruine un peu la surprise… Oublie ça… on est pas obligé de le faire. »

« Non non! Je disais pas ça pour ça… Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu n’aies pas dit quelque chose sur le coup de l’émotion. »

J’ai fermé les yeux en secouant négativement ma tête. Lorsque j’ai reposé mon regard sur lui, je lui ai fait un large sourire. Mon visage s’est mis à chauffer, je devais certainement avoir les joues rouges.

« J’étais très sérieux quand j’ai dit ça. J’ai ressenti un véritable coup de foudre quand je t’ai rencontré, et j’ai su lorsque je t’ai embrassé la première fois que c’était avec toi que je voulais faire ma vie. »

« En Chine? » Il m’a regardé d’un air surpris.

J’ai acquiescé avec un air songeur, puis j’ai ressenti un pincement au cœur.

« Mais si tu es pas certain encore de vouloir qu’on se mari… Si tu as besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour savoir si ça va marcher entre nous, c’est correct aussi. Je veux pas que tu ressentes de la pression. » 

J’ai sursauté légèrement lorsqu’une main humide est venue prendre la mienne, entrelaçant délicatement ses doigts avec les miens.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit Vitya, tu es la première personne à laquelle j’ai envie de m’accrocher. Je veux faire tout en mon pouvoir pour que notre relation fonctionne à long terme. »

Je me sentais devenir étourdis avec le flot de sentiments qui envahissait ma poitrine. Je me suis placé à genou au sol, penché au-dessus du rebord du bain. La mousse était en train d’humidifier mon chandail, mais je m’en foutais bien rendu là. Yuri s’est redressé puis s’est approché de mon visage. Il a placé ses mains mouillées sur mes épaules puis s’est avancé pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque nous avons rompu le baiser, nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux amoureusement.

« Es-tu en train de dire ce que je pense que tu es en train de dire? » J’ai chuchoté avec un sourire en coin. 

Il m’a fait un large sourire en acquiesçant d’un signe de tête.

« Mon Vitya. J’ai très envie de me fiancer avec toi, et aujourd’hui ça serait parfait. »

J’ai rapidement couvert ma bouche avec mes mains afin d’étouffer un sanglot puis je me suis presque jeté sur mon amoureux, entourant ses épaules avec mes bras. Je l’ai senti poser ses mains sur mon dos et me serrer contre lui également. 

« Ohh Yura! Tu fais de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde! »

« Vitya! Ton chandail va être tout mouillé. »

« Il l’est déjà. » J’ai répondu en m’esclaffant. « C’est pas grave, je vais en mettre un autre. Mon Yura, je t’aime tellement. »

« Je t’aime aussi mon chéri. » Il m’a serré davantage contre lui.

Je me suis reculé et j’ai déposé un long baiser humide sur la joue de Yuri. Il s’est reculé en riant, reprenant sa place le dos contre le bord du bain. Je me suis relevé puis je me suis dirigé vers le panier de vêtements sales en même temps de retirer mon chandail. Lorsque je l’ai jeté dans le panier, j’ai sursauté en entendant Yuri pousser un petit cri aigu. J’ai pendant un moment pensé que je venais de mettre mon chandail sur une pile de vêtements propre… mais non, cela ne faisait pas de sens. Je me suis retourné vers Yuri et j’ai vu son air effaré, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche.

« Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » Je lui ai demandé en arquant un sourcil.

« Oh mon dieu… Vitya, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce qui se passe? » Je me suis rapproché rapidement du bain, puis j’ai posé un genou au sol. 

« Tu as des marques rouges partout sur le haut du dos. » Son visage est devenu aussi rouge qu’une tomate. 

« Comme des allergies? » J’ai demandé en tendant de m’étirer pour voir ces fameuses marques. 

« Pas exactement… » 

Je me suis redressé, puis j’ai écarté la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un grand miroir, assez long pour que je puisse me voir des pieds à la tête. Je me suis tordu afin d’y voir mon dos et j’ai soudainement fait la connexion. J’avais de grandes lignes rosées qui s’étendaient sur une bonne vingtaine de centimètres chacune. Elles partaient d’au-dessus de mes omoplates près de ma colonne et descendaient en diagonale vers mes côtes. Cela ressemblait étrangement à des marques d’ongle. J’ai tourné un regard malin vers Yuri qui s’est caché le visage dans ses mains. 

« Eh bien… » 

« N’en dis pas plus. »

« J’aurais jamais cru ça de toi. »

« Chut! »

« Tant de férocité dans un corps si délicat. »

« Mais ferme-la! » Il s’est exclamé en laçant une pelletée de mousse dans ma direction. 

J’ai éclaté de rire alors qu’il continuait de me lancer de la mousse. À un moment donné j’ai arrêté de tenter d’éviter les projectiles, puis je me suis avancé tête baissée, cherchant à tâton les épaules de mon amoureux que j’ai entouré afin de le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras.

« Je t’aime tellement mon Yura. »

« Je vais te mettre de la crème quand je vais sortir du bain. »

« Merci, c’est très gentil. »

« Ça fait pas mal? »

« Je sens rien du tout. » J’ai relâché ma prise puis je me suis reculé afin de le regarder. « Et j’ai pas senti non plus quand tu me les as faites. » J’ai ajouté avec un clin d’œil.

« Eh merde… Tu parles de ça à personne hen? » Il a soufflé en posant ses mains sur ses joues rouges.

« Ohhh… Moi qui voulais me prendre en photo et publier ça sur Twitter… » J’ai lamenté d’une voix sarcastique.

« Victor, tu vas pas vraiment…? »

« Ça ferait un bon argument pour du chantage, non? Du genre : tu laves le plancher sinon je publie la photo? » 

« Tu oserais pas…? » 

« ty brosayesh' mne vyzov? »

« Quoi? »

« Quoi?? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction: ty brosayesh' mne vyzov? = es-tu en train de me défier?
> 
> (Selon Google traduction...)

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première histoire que je poste sur le site! :) N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis dans les commentaires!


End file.
